Justice League Persiana
by Persiana13
Summary: Marvel/DC crossover. The story of one woman whose superhero career was affected by the events of Civil War and how the Justice League takes her in. First Story in the Persiana-verse.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana. _

_This is the first main story in the Persiana-verse._

Chapter 1: A New World.

**Marvel 616.01…** **(1)**

A white-haired were-cat stood on top of a bridge, battered and bruised. Her costume, a red lycra top that exposed her belly button, and red lycra tights, had been torn and ripped in many places. Her whole world was gone; her boyfriend was dead, people were after her, her mother disappeared without a trace; and her friends all turned her back on her. Her name was Farrah Willows. **(2)** She went by the identity Persiana because of her fur color. Her boyfriend suggested it. She held her side; she had been shot. She did not care; she was going to end her suffering and pain tonight. Clutching a diamond around her collar, on a red leather strap, Farrah closed her eyes and jumped off the bridge.

**DC Earth 1.2…** **(3)**

A meteorite traveling across the cosmos entered our solar system. Presently, it is heading for Earth. The world is in no danger, since it is about the size of a human heart, but one cannot help if this rock carried a malevolent force within it. Scientists would ask questions about its origin or its geologic make up. Whatever would happen, it would happen on Earth. The meteorite that traveled for light years crashes in the desert inside California.

**Earth, Justice League Watchtower…**

Batman and the other members of the Justice League were busy discussing recruitment options. The Dark Night observed,

"We need to expand our membership; a united front will help us better prepare for threats that the seven of us could not face alone."  
Flash nodded,

"Yeah, it would be great to have some fresh blood. But, we have to make it appealing. It's not like a potential member would fall from the sky."  
As soon as the last words were spoken, a flash of light came down and a white-haired were-cat banged her head on the table and fell onto the floor. Every one of the stunned Leaguers couldn't believe this woman came from out of nowhere. Flash looked up again,

"Hey, God, you got any more angels up there that wanna come down and meet me?"

After a moment of dead silence, the Scarlet Speedster shrugged,

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot."  
The were-woman stood up uneasily, bracing the wall for support. She clutched her side and moaned. Batman hopped over the table, shouting,

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

Before he could get an answer, Farrah was able to spin around, catch the Dark Knight Detective's arm, and plant him into the wall face first. She then threw him across the room and looked at the others. She snarled,

"Is this a SHIELD trick?"

Superman raised his hands,

"Easy, there. No one will hurt you."

Farrah growled,

"I don't believe you."

She uneasily took a step back, fearful of the Man of Steel. This agitated her injuries, which looked almost too hideous to mention. Batman had recovered and was already studying this young lady. From the looks of it, she obviously had feline agility and strength, but what surprised him was her quickness and ability to see him coming. It had to have been some sort of precognition. Her wounds looked worse than they were, making him think she was fighting only on pure adrenaline.

Persiana snarled,

"Look, I don't know how SHIELD did it, but I'm not going to be taken alive. I'll die first."  
Superman approached,

"Miss, please, remain calm."  
Persiana, still not believing him, slashed his chest. Superman gasped in pain as Hawkgirl made a move, flying in with her mace. Persiana jumped up and, using her hind claws, scratched up the avian fighter's back. Howling in pain, Shayera dropped the mace. Next, Persiana saw Wonder Woman coming. Quickly picking up the mace, she slammed it into her, knocking her into a wall. Flash tended to Hawkgirl while GL went for her. Using his ring, he conjured up a tiger trap, but the were-lioness was too quick, slipping out with incredible agility. Ignoring the pain, she managed to get around the constructs and embedded all her claws into the galactic law enforcement officer. Martian Manhunter approached her using telepathy to calm her down, but she was in a battle frenzy and refused to stop. Snarling, she charged again, lunging herself into another attack.

J'onn tried a more powerful psychic attack, but was knocked down hard by a relentless Persiana.

Flash tried to charge in again, but Persiana somehow sensed it. Bending over backwards with inhuman flexibility, she dodged a quick clothesline. She stood back up as Flash turned and tried to use her claws and gouge the speedster's eyes. Flash dodged it and grabbed her arm, trying to restrain her. A loud snap was heard, as Persiana deliberately dislocated her only good shoulder. She screamed in pain, but managed to get out of the hold and headbutt Flash. She looked at the destruction and bolted out of there on all fours.

Batman got to his feet,

"Lock down the Tower. She doesn't leave."  
Superman added,

"She's obviously scared. When you find her, approach slowly. Try to explain to her we're not the enemy."

Flash groaned,

"Easier said than done."

Farrah had been running through the corridors. She thought to herself,

_I gotta get outta here before they catch me. It's happening all over again. I'm not letting it happen again._

She noticed the night sky and smirked, as she thought she found a way out. However, the realization that she was not getting out hit her when she saw the Earth below her. She stopped and stared out, forgetting she was being chased. The were-cat had never seen Earth like this, at least not from outer space. She swallowed nervously as she thought,

_I'm dead._

Her wound was agitating again. She looked at her hand and it was painted red with blood. She made her way to a wall and sat there, panting. She was tired. She had not had rest or food in days. She wanted to die.

Martian Manhunter phased behind her and said,

"We do not wish to hurt you."  
Farrah, stunned she was caught off guard, instinctively flipped away and landed on all fours, glaring at the alien. She growled,

"How did you get behind me? No one I know can do that."

Wonder Woman came from the opposite corridor,

"Please, we just wish to talk. We know this is a little unsettling."

Farrah could not take it anymore. It was bad enough everyone in her life was gone, but also her own world had rejected her too. Add to the fact that she was a bit suicidal, and she would just explode with emotion,

"You wanna know what's unsettling? My life! I've had people I've cared about get killed! My boyfriend is dead because he sacrificed himself to save me from a psychotic egomaniac! My mother used me in an experiment, turning me into this and I was driven to go after the man I loved! Now, I'm being hunted like a wild animal by my own friends! And earlier, I just tried to jump off a bridge because I couldn't take it anymore!"

She kept huffing, almost to the point of hyperventilating. She started crying, sobbing at her situation. She looked up, pleading,

"Please, kill me. I don't want this anymore."

Diana approached her, as Farrah watched the tear drops splash on the floor. The Amazon shook her head,

"My sister, please. You cannot mean this."

The lioness nodded, looking through tired, sad eyes,

"I do. Please, don't let me live another second in this hell!"

Wonder Woman reached down and touched Farrah's hand. Farrah looked up, surprised.

Superman said,

"We're not with SHIELD. We're the Justice League."

Persiana swallowed nervously, her breath caught in her throat. She could smell them all being sincere. However, it may have been too late; Persiana fell over backwards, unconscious. Batman ordered,

"Get her to the infirmary, now!"

**Later, in the infirmary…**

Farrah was resting. Her costume had been taken in for repairs, but it was removed with great difficulty. It appeared to have been stuck on to her. Batman looked at the charts,

"Broken ribs, strained ligaments, dislocated shoulder and wrists …"

He held up a pair of tweezers and carefully examined her wound to her side. He pulled out a rather smashed metallic object, about the size of a bullet. The Dark Knight said,

"Bullet wounds."  
John shook his head,

"She wasn't in a fight; it was a war. I'm surprised she had so much still left."

Flash had reset his jaw,

"She can still hit. Ow, that seriously hurt."

Superman folded his arms,

"She was fighting like a wild animal. I don't think she cared if we caught her. She wanted to die."

Batman studied the X-rays and said,

"Interesting."

Hawkgirl asked,

"What is it?"

The Dark Knight studied their new arrival and the X-ray,

"Her skeletal system has mutated to accommodate her new form. Fascinating."

He took a blood sample and then looked at J'onn,

"Could you try to look in her mind? Try and avoid as much of the personal stuff as you can."  
J'onn nodded and used his telepathy to look inside Farrah's mind. After a few moments, he said,

"Her name is Farrah Willows, and she comes from another Earth, something similar to ours, but I have never seen any of the others before."  
Hawkgirl asked,

"You mean, there are other heroes in her world?"

The Martian telepath nodded,

"Yes, and they were chasing her. Why, I do not know. Her animal instincts grant her some protection from my telepathic powers."

Wonder Woman suggested,

"Someone should stay with her when she wakes up. I'd like to volunteer."

Superman asked concernedly,

"Are you sure you want to? Her claws could cut through me."

Diana smiled,

"Don't worry; I'll be careful."

Next Chapter:

More on the mysterious Farrah.

**(1)** In the Persiana-verse, this is what I call the Marvel universe Persiana is from. It is based on the current state of affairs in the Marvel Universe after the Death of Captain America. Secret Invasion does not exist in this Marvel Persiana-verse.

**(2)** Farrah Willows comes from two sources. Farrah is for the actress Farrah Fawcett, one of the original Charlie's Angels (the TV Show back in the 1970s), and Willows is the character on CSI played by Marg Helgenberg (I hope I got that spelling right)

**(3)** Persiana DC-verse. Based on the TV Show, but in later chapters and installments, elements of the Marvel Universe and the Justice League Heroes video game will be added.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Arrival

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 2: The New Arrival

Farrah was resting in the infirmary bed in the Justice League Watchtower. Wonder Woman was sitting next to her, studying the new arrival. Diana could tell this girl went through a lot; the list of injuries stunned the Amazon, yet, this young white-haired woman continued fighting. The warrior princess sighed and brushed a strand of hair from the patient's face. There was something about this woman, though. Diana could not tell what, but she could sense a lot of prowess inside the were-lioness. She sighed,

"What did you go through?"

Just then, Farrah started to moan. Diana took her hand away quickly and saw the white-haired were-cat stretch up like a cat. Farrah opened her eyes and darted them around the room, nervous. Her feline instincts took over and she shouted,

"No! I won't go! NO!"

Diana grabbed her wrists gently but forcefully,

"It's OK. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Farrah looked apprehensively at the Amazon. She was still breathing heavily, and started to sniff. Realizing Wonder Woman was telling the truth, the were-lioness slipped out.

She then sat up and realized,

"So, it wasn't a dream."  
She looked over to the raven-haired Amazon,

"Why are you here?"

Batman emerged from the shadows,

"She wanted to keep an eye on you. You talked about killing yourself, so we had to watch you."  
Farrah fell back on her pillow, frustrated,

"Great, I knew I shouldn't have said that."  
She then touched her neck, noticing her choker was gone. Batman could sense it,

"You're choker is here."  
He pulled it out of his utility belt and handed it back to her. Farrah examined it and looked back at the Dark Knight,

"What did you to my image inducer?"  
The detective remained stoic,

"I was analyzing it. It appears to be a hologram generator designed for your specific DNA code."

Farrah put her choker back on and folded her arms,

"If you must know, it's what helps me move around when I don't want to be a hero."  
She demonstrated and turned into her disguised human form, that of a tall, slender, curvy young woman.

Both Batman and Wonder Woman were surprised. The Dark Knight could not help but smirk,

"Clever."

Farrah turned back into her Persiana form, smiling proudly,

"Well, I do have a master's degree in genetics. In fact, I even developed this particular inducer. Although a watch is nice, I prefer a collar. It looks cooler on me."

Batman raised an eyebrow, although neither one could tell. He had to figure out how smart this girl was sometime.

Diana said,

"Batman, could we talk outside for a moment?"  
Farrah yawned,

"I should get back to sleep."  
With that, she curled up into a ball and tried to doze off. However, she could not, too apprehensive to sleep. Slowly, she slipped into a hospital gown and stealthily followed them.

Outside, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter were talking. Hawkgirl asked,

"What exactly did you see, J'onn?"

The Martian answered,

"It is perplexing. Heroes from her world are at each other's throats. Obviously, something happened, but I cannot tell what. Her mind is very tricky to navigate with her two halves."

Shayera asked,

"Two halves?"

The telepath answered,

"Yes, her human side and her feline side. Somehow, she has found balance between the two, but lately it has been…disrupted…by recent events in her life."

Hawkgirl nodded,

"All right, so what do we do now?"

Martian Manhunter saw Batman and Diana talking outside. Diana asked,

"Bruce, what are we going to do with her?"

Batman thought for a moment. There wasn't anywhere she could go here, but sending her back might be worse. There were still a lot of unknowns that had to be figured out. J'onn said,

"I have the other members of the League gathered. What do you intend to do, Batman?"

**In the meeting room…**

Flash said,

"She should stay."

Hawkgirl quipped,

"Is it because she has nowhere else to go, or because of her legs?"

The speedster shrugged,

"Can it be both?"

Martian Manhunter nodded,

"She should stay. From what I have seen in her mind, sending her back would be wrong."

John raised an objection,

"Hold on; we don't know if this girl is a criminal or alien invader. She just popped out of nowhere, and we're inviting her to our home?"

Superman thought for a moment. It seemed like a logical argument.

"He's right, you know."  
The seven members of the Justice League turned and were surprised to see Farrah up and about. She looked at them,

"I am a criminal, at least, they say I am."

Batman asked,

"What crime did you commit?"

Farrah brushed her hair back,

"If you were told you had to reveal your secret identity to the world, would you?"

Batman shook his head,

"Not if it endangered my friends."

Everyone looked at him, surprised. Flash quipped,

"You consider us friends. Boy, you don't show it."

The Dark Knight glared at the Fastest Man Alive and looked back at Farrah,

"Why do you ask that?"

Farrah explained,

"There was an explosion and a school full of children was the target. No one knew what it was all about, but people blamed the heroes for not doing enough, and a law was passed that anyone that wanted to be a super hero had to register with the government, or be locked in an inter-dimensional prison. I was one of the lucky ones to get away."

The League was stunned. Flash shouted,

"People just treated the heroes like this? That's insane!"

The were-lioness shook her head,

"People seem happy. But, it isn't right. I should decide whether my identity should be revealed, not some suit I never voted for! I'm just angry no one listened to me or to anyone else."

She walked away. Superman and the others looked at each other,

"Well?"

Batman shook his head,

"I have to agree with her. She shouldn't be made to release her identity. Add to the fact that the law seemed to be enforced with extreme measures."

Superman shook his head,

"I hate to see how they treat their prisoners."

Flash shot his fist in the air,

"Booya! Score one for us!"

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes and asked,

"But, what about our guest? Does she stay here?"

John was still hesitant,

"I don't know. I mean, she is technically a wanted fugitive."

Wonder Woman shook her head,

"It is an unjust law. Did you see the way she was when she came here? What type of people denounces their heroes in such a way? We were forgiven for our mistakes; me taking those artifacts to help my mother and sisters, Flash stealing those materials for Grodd, even though he was under Grodd's influence, Batman for building a rocket for Brainiac, Superman for being manipulated into helping Darkseid, and Hawkgirl-."

The mace wielder groaned,

"We get the idea, Diana."

It was apparent that Shayera did not like her past mistake being brought up again.

The Man of Steel nodded,

"Yeah, I see what you mean. She should be given a second chance."  
Batman stared out,

"Diana, you should tell her."  
Diana looked back,

"Bruce?"

"Tell her she's staying with us."

Farrah was perched on the floor, looking down at the planet. Her wounds were neatly dressed, but she was not being bothered by the pain. She was more preoccupied with her future. Her ears twitched and turned to see Diana looking down at her. The white-haired lioness then looked back,

"Are you going to send me back? I'll die first, you know. I mean it."

Wonder Woman shook her head,

"No, you can stay with us."

Farrah looked at her, surprised. She quickly sniffed the air and nodded,

"OK, you don't smell like you're lying."

The Amazon princess asked,

"You can know when I'm lying?"  
Farrah nodded, gruffly adding,

"I can also smell when you're scared."

Diana nodded, and changed the subject,

"I'll walk you to your room. I even have some extra clothes I never need."  
Making their way to Farrah's new quarters, Persiana slowly crept on all fours, keeping her guard up.

When she was out of earshot, the Dark Knight folded his arms, asking,

"J'onn, was she telling us everything?"

Superman looked at his teammate,

"Now, hold on, Batman. I know we all have suspicions, but, from what we all saw and heard, she is telling the truth."

The Martian Manhunter said,

"It is all right, Superman. What she told us was true, but..."

Green Lantern asked,

"But what, J'onn?"

"She is deliberately keeping me out. There are things she does not feel comfortable telling us, very personal things. All I could gather from it was, it concerned someone she cared about deeply."

Batman pondered on it for a minute before responding,

"We shouldn't overdo anything. But, be careful around her. For know, we wait and watch. I don't want what happened here earlier to happen again."

Next Chapter:

What secret is the young heroine hiding? Find out Next time!

AN: The Civil War that happened within the Marvel aspect will differ slightly than the comics.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

It was about a week since Farrah had been released from the infirmary and invited to stay in the Watchtower. The lioness had a hard time adjusting, in particular, her environment. It was very distracting with all the new scents, and her bed made things only more complicated. The first day or two, she barely spoke a word to anyone. She was deliberately on her guard, and she would often whimper in her sleep, calling out to her dead boyfriend or to Captain America. Farrah would often stay in her room, grooming her fur and keeping it clean. It provided a distraction, if only for a little while. J'onn would often try and sit with her. Sometimes, she would talk; others the Martian telepath would be shut out of her mind.

The were-lioness had perched herself on a railing, looking out at the stars. Dressed in only a T-shirt and shorts, she stared out at the planet. She still could not believe she was in outer space. A part of her was awed by how big the Earth really is. However, a part of her was in dread. She sighed and continued to stare out.

Hawkgirl and John Stewart were watching the new arrival from afar. After telling the League about what happened, John was extremely hesitant about the decision to let her stay. The Green Lantern had been a Marine, and, as a Marine, you were expected to follow orders. Hawkgirl was a bit more sympathetic, knowing full well the conflict between her beliefs and her orders when she thought she was doing the right thing by helping her people, but she later betrayed them, allowing the League to stop their mad plot. (1)

J'onn and Flash entered at that moment, just returning from a mission. Both of them had their views on the new arrival as well.

J'onn could never fathom a mind like Farrah's. He was intrigued that the furry heroine was able to block his telepathic abilities, using her natural dichotomy to get around psychic manipulation. It wasn't surprising; when she attacked everyone, he had a hard time grasping her mind. The Martian Manhunter thought he was trying to communicate with a wild animal. However, J'onn had kept some information to himself; primarily the part where Farrah threw herself off of the bridge in the first place. The Martian could not understand the human desire in ending one's own life. It was perplexing, and frightening that a woman as young as Farrah would be driven to such a point. (2)

Flash was the youngest of the founders of the Justice League, and, often, the least mature. Seeing someone younger than him like this was a little hard for the speedster to take in, primarily because he had never seen anything so bloody in a long time. Now, reality was setting in, and he wanted to be there for Farrah as sort of an older brother, but Diana had seemed to take that responsibility, showing her around, and even giving Farrah some extra clothes. Still, the Fastest Man Alive was still going to check up on her once in a while.

The Martian Manhunter asked,

"How is she doing?"

John shook her head,

"She's been perched liked that since you left."

Flash was surprised,

"That's what, two hours? Is she all right?"

"My skeleton is extremely flexible."

The four members of the Justice League turned, surprised she could hear from so far away. The Fastest Man Alive sputtered,

"You could hear us?"

Farrah smiled,

"I do have heightened hearing, you know."

She jumped down from the railing and landed on all fours. After languidly stretching like a cat, she stood up on two legs, almost effortlessly.

Hawkgirl was amazed; her people prided themselves on being accomplished warriors, and that required a sense of balance and grace. To Farrah, that grace was almost natural, and her sense of balance was surreal at times.

The were-lioness took a sniff,

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Shayera tilted her head,

"What?"

"I can smell it, you know. You're surprised."

J'onn nodded,

"Fascinating."

GL shook his head,

"Wait, you can smell how we feel?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, when someone acts a certain way, I can smell the chemicals they emit. My senses are so sharp and acute I can smell fear."

Flash swallowed nervously,

"Uh, right."

The were-lioness smiled,

"I can also smell a threat, and you don't smell threatening…"

She stared at Flash, a murderous glare in her eyes,

"But, if you ever cop a feel around me, there's nowhere on this planet you can hide from me."

Hawkgirl laughed,

"Yeah, it was real funny how you were able to take out Flash so quickly."  
Flash retorted, blushing furiously,

"Yeah, it was funny when she slammed her foot into your face."  
The Thanagarian warrior flipped him off, growling something in her native tongue. Farrah rolled on the floor, laughing,

"You and Thor would get along great together."

"Who's Thor?"

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman all entered. Farrah picked herself up,

"Oh, Thor is a real god."  
Batman nodded,

"The Norse God of Storms."

Wonder Woman was stunned,

"There are other gods?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yep, and I even met Sif and Loki. Loki is not someone to take lightly. He's tough. He fought the Avengers, the team I was on before all the craziness started."  
She sighed,

"Before my love died."

Superman asked,

" 'You're love'?"  
Farrah nodded,

"He was an Avenger too, until he died trying to protect me from Stark."

She snarled,

"That man ruined my life, and the lives of everyone I've cared about. I'm convinced he set this whole thing up."  
Batman asked,

"Set what up?"

The former Avenger explained,

"Stark in my world was a hero named Iron Man because he wore a cybernetic suit. He bankrolled the Avengers since their founding, but was part of a massive conspiracy to control the entire super-hero community. He realized his best friend was the only thing standing in his way, so Tony made him look like he was the bad guy, and the registration act passed. My boyfriend thought it was a good idea and signed on."

Batman cut in,

"You're boyfriend supported the act?"  
Farrah nodded,

"Yeah. He had a problem with delusions. He kept ranting that he kept seeing death and destruction. He still wanted to be a hero, but I heard that he would only join up if he would bring me in alone. At first Stark agreed, then, behind his back, created a clone of Thor to go after me and every one of my friends. Leon tried to stop it, but the clone snapped, killing him."

She wiped a tear away, sniffing,

"I was never so scared in my life. Maybe if I had signed up, he would still be alive."  
She huddled near the wall, curling up into a small ball of fur, her tail sliding under her legs. J'onn telepathically told everyone,

_She is genuinely hurt. There is no deception here. This is what she did not want us to know about._

Wonder Woman sat next to her,

"Are you all right?"

Farrah looked up at her, drying her eyes,

"Yeah, it just brings back some memories, that's all."

The lioness started laughing,

"You know, it's so ironic. Captain America, the legend that helped the US win World War two in my world, ended up being a wanted fugitive in the very same country that he tried to protect."

Flash shook his head,

"Whoa, that's heavy."

Batman asked,

"How long were you an Avenger in your world?"  
Farrah stood up, answering,

"Four years."  
The Dark Knight nodded,

"Fine. I am curious, if you would agree to take some additional tests for me in the simulator."  
Instantly, the were-lioness tensed. She did not like what he was saying, or how he said it. Diana sensed this discomfort,

"Don't worry; we're not going to experiment on you or anything. I think Batman wants to know about your abilities."  
Farrah shook her head, defiant,

"No."

Batman was not completely surprised; this were-lioness was still very distrustful about what was happening. Then again, she was very open about herself. He looked down,

"We won't subject you to anything you will find discomforting, but I would like to see how skilled you are in the simulator."

Persiana stood at her full height, snarling,

"Let me make myself clear; I don't like being treated like a lab rat. I've had enough of that for one lifetime. If you want to know, you'll need to say please."

Batman looked up to the were-lioness stoically. Deep down, though, this may have been a bit more difficult than he figured on.

Persiana folded her arms,

"Well, are you going to say please to me?"

Everyone was a bit surprised Farrah was talking to the Dark Knight like she was. Most often, anyone that tried to intimidate Batman usually got it turned back on them. However, from what Bruce saw, Farrah may be one of the VERY few people that he could not intimidate at all. With what she went through, it's understandable, but Batman was not going to back down. He figured it would be best just to placate her for the time being. Batman said,

"I'll ask again; could you please demonstrate your skills in the simulator?"

The furry lioness grinned in triumph,

"Better. I just need my costume."

Batman showed her the way.

Diana shook her head,

"Did she just stand up to Batman?"

Superman swallowed nervously,

"I'm surprised he didn't slap her for it."

Flash looked at everyone else,

"Is anyone else freaked by this?"  
Hawkgirl nodded nervously,

"I think Batman finally met the one person that can defy him and he can't do anything about it. That's freaky."

Next Chapter:

The Stuff of Heroes

(1) Watch the Justice League three part Star-Crossed episode for details

(2) I know I will receive questions on Farrah's age. She is twenty years old.


	4. Chapter 4: Talented Hero

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 4: Talented Hero

Wearing her costume, Farrah stepped into the training room of the Watchtower. She noticed the bare walls and floor and immediately thought back to the Playroom at the Avengers' Mansion. The were-woman kept on her toes, not knowing what to expect.

In the control room, Batman, Flash, and Wonder Woman were all watching. The others were out on a mission.

Wonder Woman looked at what the feline heroine was wearing and shook her head,

"How can any woman be wearing something like that?"

Flash smirked,

"You don't hear me complaining. She is smokin'!"  
The Amazon rolled her eyes, muttering to herself about men and treating women like objects.

Batman then began the test.

Persiana looked behind her as several small drones began to pour out of the walls and hover on little helicopter blades. She smirked and charged right into the fray, slashing, kicking, and even whipping her tail about as she scrapped the small drones. Next, larger drones rolled onto the scene, firing lasers from their hands. Using amazing acrobats and agility, Farrah dodged each blast, as if she was dancing. She then sliced the hands off one and kicked it toward the others, sending shrapnel everywhere.

Batman had already found out a few things; one, her melee combat skills suggested she was trained by someone very good. Whoever it was, they may have been as good as him. Second, and probably the more interesting, she seemed to predict at the right moments what was going to happen. Her agility was almost like silk; pristine, precise, perfectly fluid. Farrah may have been more flexible and more agile than most were-felines the Dark Knight had encountered. He then turned the simulation up to include manipulations of floors and walls, to try and push her limits.

Farrah did a back flip and narrowly avoided a wall that was coming at her. She ducked, the moving barrier, coming within millimeters from her face. She thought to herself,

_Gotta be careful. I'm not gonna turn into a pancake just yet. _

She jumped over the wall and dodged shots from two robots, eventually blowing themselves up with either shot.

The white-haired feline landed on all fours and swept several other robots around her.

Flash could not help but grin,

"Well, she certainly gets around."

Wonder Woman nodded in agreement,

"She definitely has a warrior's stamina, and her skills are impressive. However, I get the feeling she is being a bit reckless."  
Batman did not acknowledge the comment, but she did have a point; Persiana was more reckless in open combat, especially when there were numerous targets. She was taking bigger chances with more opponents, but what surprised him was Farrah had the stamina and risk-taking attitude to pull her stunts off successfully. It was almost as if she liked the attention.

After an hour and half, Farrah was exhausted. Her fur was shimmering in sweat, and she looked like she wanted to pass out. The beams that fired had numbed her legs. Batman had ended the test,

"That's enough, Farrah. Go take a shower."  
Farrah panted, smiling at herself. After being cooped up in her room, she felt great that she was actually doing something with her body besides preening it.

Batman analyzed the results,

"It's obvious she has talent and the experience, but we don't know how well she would work on a team."

In a few minutes, Diana found her, in a spare T-shirt and shorts, perched on a railing.

Farrah was rolling her neck, almost enjoying a cat-like exuberance.  
Flash and Batman had joined the Amazon to discuss the results. The Fastest Man Alive smirked,

"You did pretty well with those robots. Personally, I have the fastest time."

Farrah shrugged,

"They're robots. I can't use my wiles as a distraction."  
Wonder Woman asked,

"So, have you decided to be a hero again?"  
Farrah rubbed the back of her head,

"Well, not exactly. I just want to try and get accustomed to this Earth before I make a decision."  
She glared at the Amazon,

"And, for the record, what you call reckless, I call risk taking."  
Flash looked at her, then at Diana, then at her again. He groaned,

"I hate heightened hearing."

Persiana nodded, smiling and revealing her fangs.

Just then, her stomach growled. Farrah suddenly blushed, eventually her face turned into the same color as her costume. She giggled,

"I didn't realize I had used so much energy. I guess I should get a snack."

**Later…**

Diana watched as Farrah walked around the cafeteria, carrying a tray full of bacon, peanut butter sandwiches, fish, and a whole carton of milk. As she chomped on the sandwiches, the Amazon princess was stunned,

"How much can you eat?"

Farrah shrugged, speaking with her mouth full,

"Heightened methabolithim."  
Diana shook her head,

"Weren't you ever taught table manners?"

The were-cat took a swig from the carton of milk, drinking straight from the carton, and smiled,

"Only when I need to."

She then stopped, and started shaking her head,

"You seem more surprised by me than I realized."

Diana was perplexed by the question,

"What do you mean?'

"You said I was reckless. I know what you mean."

Farrah sighed,

"I'm not one to admit this, but I can see why people thought of me the way they did in my world."

She smirked,

"I was this overprotective bitch; that always followed my boyfriend day and night. Not only that, I believed every woman was out to get him for themselves. Believe me, there was never a bigger outbreak of cat-fighting on the Avengers after I joined up."

She shook her head,

"I got this rep that I was overly possessive, self-centered, and constantly stalking my boyfriend. I admit, I do deserve it on some level. I mean, when I got my powers, I did feel powerful and courageous, but also hormonal and untamed. I'd often get in people's faces about the stupidest things, and I always let my temper get the better of me. Believe me, I can laugh off an insult, or slice your tongue out."

Diana shook her head,

"I didn't mean to insult you, sister. It is just…your attitude is more of a child than an adult."

Farrah laughed at that,

"If you're saying I have maturity issues, believe me; I already know."

She explained,

"I never knew my real father until Civil War. Let me tell you, he's the sorriest piece of garbage I've ever met. I won't even admit that he is my dad, I despise him that much. As for my mother, well...she didn't approve of my choice and I told her where she can stick it. I was proud to have a man in my life. Granted, he was only a little nuts; but he was someone I could trust with my life. Besides, you have to be nuts to do this job."

She shook her head, continuing,

"The Avengers were the first real family I felt I had. I mean, with everything that happened to me, I needed to hold on to something, something that meant so much to me. As much as I loved my boyfriend, I loved being on that team more. I can't stand being alone. When Civil War happened, I was all alone. Everyone was either dead, hiding, or signed up, and I couldn't risk exposing them. I was protecting them."

She wiped a tear away,

"I can't be part of registration because I can't compromise or be diplomatic. Bringing politics into the hero business is something I can never be a part of. There's so much gray, and being a hero has to be black and white. You're either a hero or villain, nothing in between. A lot of people knew about it, and I got into people's faces about it, but I'm not going to lie how about how I feel just because of some silly little rule."

Diana had taken in all this, and responded,

"I admire your honesty. I can relate to it."

The lioness was curious,

"How so?"  
Diana explained about what happened to her fellow Amazon sisters, who were turned to stone by a mad sorcerer named Felix Faust. Wonder Woman had brought the League in to help her defeat Faust. While Hyppolyta was grateful for the assistance, she also had to banish Diana off of Themysciria for violating one of their most important rules; bringing men onto the island of the Amazons. **(1)**

Farrah was stunned at what she was hearing. Personally, she would have to find this queen and…ask her to change her mind. The lioness shook her head,

"Then, you know what it's like to be alone."

Diana nodded,

"Yes, I do."

She then tilted her head slightly as she looked at the former Avenger,

"What if I invited you to stay with me?"

Persiana was a bit taken aback with the offer,

"Princess, nothing personal, but, I have to ask this. Are you…into me?"

Wonder Woman shook her head, laughing,

"Despite my upbringing, you do not seem to be my type. I have another prospect in mind."

Farrah was still a little suspicious,

"Do you normally take in strays, or am I a glorified exception?"

The Amazon smiled,

"You need a place to stay, and I'm offering my home."

She then turned serious,

"But, I expect you to do your fair share of chores."  
Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, I expected that. Sure, princess, I'll room with ya."

A thought then occurred to the were-lioness,

"That means I can make pancakes! Cool!"

Diana groaned inwardly, thinking,

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Next Chapter:

Staying with Diana, Farrah finds the desire to be a hero again.

**(1)** I don't remember the name of this episode off hand, but I do believe it was on the first season of the Justice League cartoon.


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Town

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 5: Back in Town

It was the day after Farrah had been invited to stay with Wonder Woman. The move was surprising to the other members of the League. Superman had asked Diana why, but Diana only responded that she wanted to. Knowing the experience of being abandoned, the Amazon had decided to take this young woman under her wing and try and help her get back to what she always wanted to do; be a hero.

Normally, Farrah's feline instincts would have had her lounging in bed, curled up like a cat. However, Farrah was eager to please and had already gotten up early to do her morning stretching and cook breakfast. Diana was still asleep.

The sound of a sizzling pan and the scent of something sweet awoke the Amazon warrior. She sat up and smiled to herself. Getting dressed in a silk robe, she walked to see what was going on.

The apartment itself was a bit more luxurious than what Farrah was expecting. The apartment did have a few spare spaces that other people could move into. The were-lioness counted two additional beds besides Diana's. The whole apartment was modestly decorated in Grecian accents, reminding the Amazon of her home island.

Diana smiled as she walked in,

"You're up early."

She noticed the numerous ingredients on the counter, and how Farrah was covered in about half of them. The lioness, without looking up, said,

"Coffee's on the table. It's fresh. Just let me finish with these pancakes."

Wonder Woman sat down, but shook her head,

"Sister, you don't have to overwork yourself staying with me. Toast and jam would be-."  
Farrah spun around; threateningly pointing the spatula at her,

"You have not lived until you have tried my pancakes. Besides, I want to, so don't argue."

Diana blinked twice before she started laughing,

"You remind me of my sister Donna."

Farrah adjusted the heat on the stove and asked,

"Is this a sister in terms of familiar or just someone you call sister because she is a woman?"

The white-haired feline was often called sister by Diana. In a way, it was affectionate, and Farrah had no problems with it.

Diana explained,

"Donna is my younger sister. She is a little mischief maker, causing trouble."  
She sighed,

"I miss her."

Farrah turned to stove off and came to her roommate and friend,

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she misses you too, and I'm sure she'll find a way to come and be with you."

The lioness took the warrior's plate and placed a large stack of pancakes. Spackled within the pancakes were strawberries and bananas. Diana took a bite and instantly was stunned,

"They're delicious!"

Farrah tilted her head, smiling,

"What was it you said about talking with your mouth full?"

As Farrah sat down herself, she watched as Wonder Woman cleaned her plate. The lioness smirked to herself and began eating.

After washing dishes, and Farrah taking a shower to wash all the ingredients she got on herself, Diana asked,

"Farrah, would you like to go shopping?"

Farrah grinned,

"That's a good idea. I could use some new clothes."

She looked at the shirt Diana had given her. The size was a little big, given Farrah's slender physique. The were-lioness activated her image inducer and smiled,

"Let's go."

**An hour later…**

Farrah, disguised as a slender white-haired young woman, was busy trying on skirts and blouses. Diana looked at all the clothes she had picked out and was surprised to see the were-lioness picking out so many short skirts. She asked,

"Aren't you giving men the wrong idea about you?"  
Farrah looked from above the door,

"That's the idea. I have very long legs, and I have no problem showing them off. Besides, given my appearance, it gets hot when I wear confining clothes."

She picked up a pair of tight blue jeans and strutted out, wearing said blue jeans and a VERY low cut top. Thanks to her image inducer, all the other patrons saw was a very tall, very lithe woman trying on low-cut clothing. Some of the female patrons scoffed, and dragged their drooling husbands, or boyfriends, out. Farrah purred in the mirror,

"Well, what do you think?"  
The Amazon princess shook her head, noticing the reactions many of the customers were giving her friend,

"Do you have any modesty at all?"  
Farrah grinned,

"What's modesty?"

Diana just sighed. She didn't understand how Farrah did it.  
Suddenly, there was an explosion in the mall. Wonder Woman looked out of the dressing rooms and saw three super-villains attacking.

One was a man with a flaming head and a skull. He was the Atomic Skull, an actor that thought he was the hero and every hero he met was a villain.

Second were two red-heads dressed in yellow and black costumes. Both were extremely agile and seemed to bounce effortlessly off of platforms and pillars. They were known as Double Dare.

Margot Marceau of Double Dare cackled,

"Isn't this great, sister?"

Aliki Marceau, the second sister, grinned,

"Yeah, but why did we have to bring them along?"

Atomic Skull charged up radioactive shots and fired them everywhere,

"DR ELECTRON, WHERE ARE YOU? I AM THE ATOMIC SKULL! FACE ME!"

Margot shrugged,

"I like his movies."  
Aliki rolled her eyes.

Wonder Woman looked at Farrah,

"I have to stop them."

The were-lioness was clenched her fist before saying,

"I want to help, Diana."

Wonder Woman asked,

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

Farrah nodded, still somewhat nervous about the situation,

"Yeah, I have to."

Diana smiled and the two discreetly found a place where they could change into costume without exposing their identities.

The radioactive villain laughed as passers-by ran in terror. He said,

"Never fear, citizens! The Atomic Skull is here to help!"

He turned and was leveled by a hard kick from Wonder Woman. The Amazon told him,

"You have to stop hurting innocent people."

"Maybe we won't."

The princess turned and Double Dare double teamed her. As they were about to, a feral roar echoed. The twin sister acrobats were taken down by a mysterious white blur. Persiana smirked, perching on a bench,

"Hello, ladies."

The two red-heads looked at each other, confused. Aliki asked,

"Who is that?"

The white-furred were-lioness smirked,

"My name is Persiana, and this kitty definitely likes to scratch."

Atomic Skull, who had recovered from his ordeal with Wonder Woman, shook his head and was surprised at the sight of the feline,

"Well, one of Dr. Electron's monstrous creations. And a real looker too."

Diana got into a defensive stance, addressing the Atomic Skull,

"Surrender, Skull."

The Atomic Skull shook his head, shouting,

"Those that align with Dr. Electron must die!"  
He launched a radioactive blast attack, but the princess deflected the shot with her bracelets. She then grabbed the radioactive villain by the shoulders and threw him into the skylight.

That left Double Dare. The two tumbled towards the feline heroine. Persiana flipped away as they made an attack.

The were-lioness remembered the numerous times she and Tigra both fought in training. Her best friend taught her that an acrobatic opponent is only good as her next move, which meant Farrah had to stay one step ahead and find a way to incapacitate them.

Margot move in for a kick, but Persiana slammed her foot onto her knee, an audible snap was heard. That member of Double Dare screamed and held her knee while Aliki shouted,

"That was my sister!"

She angrily charged in, which is what Persiana wanted. Doing a tight back flip, she managed to grab Aliki's hair and slash her back with Persiana's hind claws. Aliki tried to get away, but then found herself wrapped up in the feline heroine's limbs. Persiana pressed her claws near her throat,

"One move and I slice right through you, red."

She used her tail and loosely tied it around Aliki's legs. Aliki tripped, and landed on her face.  
Margot was still cradling her knee as she cried out,

"What did you do to me?"  
Persiana leered down,

"Dislocated your knee joint. Don't worry, it should pop back into place."

Just then, Wonder Woman dropped Atomic Skull into a fountain not too far from where the fight took place. The atomic villain had little stars circling around his forehead, and Diana had dusted her hands, muttering,

"That is the last time he tries to grab me like that."

The Amazon warrior looked and saw Double Dare had been dispatched. Persiana thought to herself,

_Thank you, Cap. Thank you for watching over me._

**Later…**

After Double Dare and Atomic Skull were taken away, one reporter asked Wonder Woman,

"Wonder Woman, you have recently captured Double Dare and Atomic Skull. Do you have a comment?"

Wonder Woman shook her head,

"I can't take all the credit. This new hero Persiana helped me. In fact, she's right over there."  
She pointed to a perched Farrah, standing on the edge of the garage of the mall, looking ready to jump. The reporter rushed up to her, along with the camera man, and asked,

"You're the new hero Persiana that helped Wonder Woman?"  
Persiana smiled,

"Yep. She actually inspired me to be a heroine and I felt it was only right to help her."

She waved,

"Gotta go."

She did a swan dive off the building. The reporter looked down and saw her leap onto a moving truck as it passed by and the feline heroine blew a kiss good-bye. Diana smiled internally.

Next Chapter:

After Farrah's induction, she meets some of the recruits, and a new heroine joins the ranks.

AN: The Atomic Skull is a delusional film student that was fascinated with an old movie serial hero called 'The Atomic Skull'. Due to this delusion, he believes he is a hero and is a frequent foe of Superman's. Atomic Skull believes Superman to be the Skull's arch-nemesis, Dr. Electron.

AN: Double Dare is a pair of sisters, who are also acrobats that were appeared in several issues of the Nightwing comic series. They traveled together with a circus, using their talents to commit petty theft whenever the show stopped in a city. Both have had a crush on Nightwing, since he was also an acrobat.


	6. Chapter 6: New Friends, Old Tricks

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 6: New Friends, Old Tricks

It was two weeks later, after Persiana had been officially inducted into the Justice League full time. The white-haired feline was happy to say the least. Here she was in a new world where the meaning of hero was ever in its purest sense. Farrah was practically strutting down the hallway, feeling reborn, refreshed, and at the top of her game.

The other inductees in the League had varying opinions on the young woman. Most of the men that had walked by couldn't help but look. Farrah was a woman with an absolutely incredible body; athletic, flexible, and her costume only seemed to enhance her already existing curves. A few people knew about her intelligence, but with a body like that, who cares about brains?

Many of the women were having some reservations. Diana, while respected her greatly as a warrior, was often perplexed as to the lioness' behavior. It seemed more suited for a child, not an adult. Still, the Amazon wanted to look out for her and had invited her to stay at an apartment in Boston. The other women were a little more hesitant to accept her, especially after those comments she made about Black Canary. In fact, the blonde martial artist was having a hard time living it down as it was, dating Green Arrow, and Farrah was only fuel to the fire. Every time Farrah would find Canary or Ollie, she would make a comment like "Hey, Dinah, charge Ollie for a lap dance?" The whole Watchtower knew about the things she said in Star City, and it had become a running gag, much to the displeasure of Dinah and Ollie. **(1)**

Persiana went to the cafeteria for a snack. Inside, she saw J'onn munching on his second box of Chocos. She smirked at the sight of the green-skinned Martian's obsession with the cookie and poured two tall glasses of milk. She sat next to the Martian and slid one over,

"You might want to wash that down with this. Somethin' about milk and cookies being a great pair."

J'onn stopped eating and looked at her,

"Yes, it is a common Earth association. Thank you."

He took a swig of the drink that was brought to him. Farrah downed her milk and stared silently at the empty glass. For a moment, she remembered her old friends back on her world. Especially Greer. The two were practically sisters. She still couldn't believe the betrayal she experienced. J'onn picked up on this,

"Thinking about your native dimension?"  
Farrah nodded solemnly,

"Yeah. I still don't understand why she did it. I mean, we practically did everything together."  
J'onn asked,

"Your best friend, was she also feline powered?"

Persiana perched on the chair,

"Yeah, her codename was Tigra. Think me only in orange with black stripes and a leather bikini and she's always hopped up on sugar and you pretty much have it."

The Martian, sensing genuine hurt, placed his hand on her shoulder, saying,

"For whatever reason, you still have your memories of your times together. Never forget that."  
Farrah wiped a tear away and smiled at that. She was always glad to go to J'onn whenever she needed someone to talk to.

A man in a red and white costume, with a red bird-like mask on his head, was walking past her. His name is Hank Hall, the hero known as Hawk. He was conversing with his brother, who wore a blue costume and had a blue bird-like mask on. His name is Don Hall, the hero known as Dove.

Hawk was in a heated debate with his brother. The debate was so heated that Hawk accidentally stepped on Persiana's tail. The furry heroine let out a shriek of pain and jumped up high. Landing on all fours on the table, she turned to Hawk, giving him the mother of all death glares,

"YOU!"

In another part of the Watchtower, Diana was strolling along the walkway when Flash, rushed up to her,

"Princess, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Diana nodded,

"All right. What is it?"

The Fastest Man Alive asked,

"Do you have family back home? I mean, besides your mother."

Wonder Woman nodded,

"Yes, we are all sisters."

Wally shook his head,

"That isn't what I meant. I mean, like a relative or sibling or something."

Diana nodded,

"Well, I do have a younger sister. Her name is Donna."

Flash asked,

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say she's about Farrah's age, has your good looks, and dresses in red. Am I right?"

The Amazon warrior looked at her teammate suspiciously,

"You would know this how, exactly?"

"I told him, sister."

Diana's heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of that familiar voice. A raven-haired young teen in a red top and red tights with gold stitching hugged her. Diana smiled,

"Donna!"

The two sisters hugged each other, and Flash smirked,

"That's my cue to leave."

He sped away.

Donna giggled,

"He's as fast as Hermes."

Diana smirked,

"And twice as annoying."  
The two sisters laughed at that. Donna looked out at the world,

"By Hera, sister. It is amazing."  
Diana nodded,

"Yes, it is. I spent hours when I first arrived up here. I can even see home from here."  
Her voice had a trace of sadness to it, one in which Donna could notice. Wonder Girl looked at her sister,

"Mother wanted to check up on you, but with her duties on Themysciria, she sent me in her place."

Wonder Woman nodded,

"I understand."

The Amazon changed the subject,

"Donna, would you like to meet a new friend of mine?"

The young Amazon became intrigued and asked,

"Who is it?"

Diana smiled,

"Do you remember the minotaurs?"

The younger Amazon nodded. Diana continued,

"Well, instead of a bull, this friend looks like a cat."

Donna was surprised,

"I take it she is completely covered in fur, then."

Diana smiled,

"Yes, and she also has a tail. Her skills as a warrior are highly matured…even if she is not."

Donna was confused,

"How do you mean?"

Wonder Woman tried to explain to her sister as best she could,

"She reminds me of you, how you always got into trouble."  
Wonder Girl put her hands on her hips, scowling,

"Excuse me; I was not the one that started that fight that got our ceremonial robes dirty."

The older Amazon smirked,

"I did beat you, though."

Donna groaned, shaking her head. She then smiled,

"I would really like to meet this woman."  
A loud voice echoed,

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU STEPPED ON MY TAIL!"

The two Amazons turned to the voice and Diana swallowed,

"That's her. What's going on?"

Followed by more swearing, there were several girlish screams, chairs and tables overturning, and the sounds of several people trying to stop it. Farrah was not the one screaming girlishly. The two Amazons raced to find out what was going on.

When they got to the cafeteria, they noticed Persiana clutching her tail, and Hawk huddling in the fetal position, whimpering,

"Evil kitties will eat me. Evil kitties will eat me."

Dove took his brother up,

"It's OK, Hank. Let's go get some hot tea. There won't be any evil kitties there."

The two left as Wonder Woman looked at Farrah,

"What happened?"

The lioness looked at her friend innocently,

"Why, Diana, whatever do you mean?"

The Amazon warrior gave her a look,

"What did Hawk do to you?"

Persiana smiled,

"Diana, I was merely telling Hawk that I don't like having my personal space violated."

She turned to everyone else,

"Right?"  
The heroes that were in the cafeteria nodded in agreement and went about their business like nothing happened.

Donna smirked,

"I must admit, I have never seen a woman put a man in place like that before."

Farrah tilted her head,

"So, you're Donna. Diana told me a lot about you."

Donna was surprised,

"Really? I hope she said good things about me."

Farrah playfully tapped her chin in thought,

"Maybe. How about we pull up a chair and talk?"  
Farrah lifted the overturned table by herself and placed the chairs back to their original position. As the young Amazon sat down, she noticed that Farrah was perched on all fours, like a real cat. At first, she thought it was only a trick, but Farrah did look comfortable being so compact like that. She sat right next to Farrah and eyed her curiously.

Farrah looked at the new arrival,

"I'm sure you're wondering if this is all real fur."

Donna swallowed nervously,

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable, sister?"

The were-cat shook her head,

"No. If you want to feel what it's like, go ahead. Just don't touch my tail; it's still sore."

Donna carefully caressed the feline heroine's arm, feeling how soft and plush the fur was.

The Amazon commented,

"It is smooth, like silk. How did you get to be like this?"  
Farrah explained to her about her mother and her misguided attempt to destroy her boyfriend. She explained that they used her to get to her boyfriend, but he was able to convince her that he cared about her despite looking like a stuffed animal. Donna covered her mouth in shock,

"By Hera, how could a mother do that to their own child?"

Farrah slumped in her seat,

"I don't know."

Diana shook her head, explaining,

"It still brings back bad memories."  
She touched her ear and nodded,

"I have to get to a meeting. Farrah, could you show my sister around?"

Farrah replied,

"Sure, Di. It'll take my mind off a few things."

She turned to the younger Amazon and smiled,

"You're gonna love this place. C'mon!"

Next Chapter:

As Farrah gives Donna the grand tour, the younger Amazon makes a surprising admission to the furry feline. Find out what next chapter.

(1) Read The New Face in Town for Details

AN: Chocos are cookies in the DC universe that Martian Manhunter seems to indulge in whenever he gets the chance. It is in unknown why that is the case.


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana. _

Chapter 7: New Friends

Donna and Farrah were walking through the Watchtower, Farrah showing the young Amazon princess the wonders of the base of the Justice League. Donna loved it; she was full of questions. Farrah smiled at that; it was nice to have a friend more her age than some of the other adults. Plus, she could identify with her; this world was just as strange to her as it was to Donna.

As the two were walking, Farrah was explaining about the Norse gods she met. The Amazon was stunned to learn about this new pantheon. She had heard of the Romans and, according to Donna; they had stolen the Greek gods and changed the names. Farrah laughed at that,

"Seriously, Donna. You would like to meet Sif."

Wonder Girl smirked at that,

"A goddess of skill and female warriors, just like Athena."

Farrah smirked,

"Wait till you hear about the Eternals. One of them, Sersi, is a party animal."

Wonder Girl spun around,

"There is a Circe in your world as well? Is she evil?"

The were-lioness remembered what Diana said about the Circe in this world, but shook her head,

"No, nothing like that. My world's Sersi loves to party."

She grumbled, adding,

"She also tried to flirt with my boyfriend. I swear, I would have gladly cut her into tiny cubes if he hadn't stopped me."

The young Amazon princess nodded,

"Is your…Circe…a sorceress?"  
Farrah shook her head,

"No, she was an Eternal. She could control her body not to age or get sick. One of many I've heard about."

Two members of the crew walked by. One of them cat-called,

"Hey, gorgeous!"  
Persiana purred and struck a seductive pose. She replied seductively,

"Hello, handsome."

The other crew member, a woman, slapped him upside the head,

"Don't forget, you're married."

The two then continued walking.

Donna was outraged,

"I see men treat women like objects around here!"  
Farrah smirked,

"Calm down, I wanted him to notice me."

Wonder Girl was confused,

"Notice you? He tried to make an advance on you! I would castrate him if he did that to me!"

Farah just laughed,

"Easy, Donna. I want men to notice me because I'm beautiful and have no problem showing off my body."

She turned herself around, her tail whisking about. Farrah ran her hands through her hair and winked at another passing crewman. She purred,

"Hello."

The crewman took one look at the white-haired feline and fainted.

Donna had never seen anything like this back home, and, in a way, it was confusing.  
The Amazon princess asked,

"Are you not bothered by how men lust after you?"

Persiana looked at her friend,

"Donna, I want to show my body off. Believe me, this is my choice. You don't have to worry about me. These guys know that, if they try anything…"  
She reared her claws and they sparkled in the light,

"Well, let's just say they'll have a few missing…parts."

Wonder Girl looked at her new friend and an evil smile appeared on her face,

"I see what you are saying. You are more devious than you let on."

Farrah smirked,

"Don't I know it?"

Donna smiled at her friend; Farrah was a woman without inhibition or fear of what people thought of her. It was a refreshing change, and the Amazon teen had a dreamy smile as she walked on.

The two continued the tour, passing by the training room. Donna was curious to find out how the League trained. The two stepped into the vast empty room. Wonder Girl asked,

"This is where we train?"  
Farrah smirked,

"I'll tell you what; it's not as simple as it looks; Moving platforms, robots that shoot at you, tar guns…"

Donna looked around,

"I shall believe it when I see it."

She looked at her tour guide, remembering what her sister said about the feline heroine,

"Diana told me you are a great warrior."

A sly smile came across the lioness' face. She looked up at the Amazon teen,

"Wanna find out right now?"

Donna asked,

"You wish to fight me?"

Farrah arched her spine until her back and neck cracked, then stood up, poised,

"Let's go, right now."

Donna got into a defensive stance, smiling,

"It will be an honor fighting you."

Persiana grinned, and the two began sparring.

Wonder Girl charged in and tried to lay a quick jab, but Persiana slipped underneath her opponent's legs and tripped Donna. The Amazon fell on her chest and looked up. Wiping her mouth, she smirked,

"Not bad, but I have been trained by the best warriors on Themysciria."

Persiana craned her head around, smirking,

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Wonder Girl charged again, trying to land another punch, but Persiana dodged again, flipping in the air, tightening the muscles in her spine. Donna was stunned her opponent was so easily able to fold herself like that. For a moment she let her guard down, and that was when Persiana blitzed her.

Persiana landed on all fours and pounced, delivering a double kick to the stomach area of her opponent. Donna doubled over, but was still on her feet. She darted for her now prone opponent, but Persiana, at the last second, evaded, rolling out of the way. Persiana arched her spine up, flexing from her laying down position. Donna was stunned at how flexible her opponent was. Persiana rolled her neck and purred,

"You missed me."

Donna replied,

"Are we fighting or flirting?"

Farrah grinned back,

"I'm a cat. I like to play with my prey before I pounce for the kill."

The young Amazon smiled; she was having the time of her life. There was no warrior like this young feral feline back home, and it excited her. Wonder Girl charged again. This time, Farrah tried to swipe her claws, but the Amazon caught it and moved in to restrain her. Farrah contorted her body out of the hold, which astounded the Amazon. Once free, the lioness moved in to try and slice her opponent again, but Wonder Girl saw it coming and ducked underneath it. Donna turned and went to deliver an uppercut, but Farrah bent over backwards with nearly perfect flexibility and balance. Wonder Girl was so surprised she paused for a moment, letting down her guard. Doing a back flip from the position, while staying practically in the same spot, Farrah swept underneath her and knocked her off her feet. Despite landing on her back, Donna grabbed her opponent's ankles and tried to trip her.

With the reflexes of her form, Farrah landed on her hands and slipped her ankles out of the hold. As Donna was trying to get up, Farrah pounced, wrapping her body around her, contorting it until the Amazon could no longer move.

Both women were out of breath, and they had been working up a sweat. Donna remarked,

"You know I can get out of this hold, right?"  
Farrah grinned back,

"Doubt it."

The Amazon teen fell back and began wiggling her body free. Persiana tried to maintain the hold, but her opponent was far stronger.

Donna broke free and tackled her opponent, restraining her as best she could. Persiana was now on her back, Donna holding her wrists down to the floor. The were-lioness grinned,

"Cute, but so's…THIS!"  
Using her legs, she brought them close to her chest and wrapped them around Donna's waist. She tightened her thighs, and began slipping her wrists out of restraint.

Wonder Girl was surprised Farrah could turn the tide so quickly, and how she was on her back again, this time, a snarling Persiana in her face. Donna froze, and swore she was looking right into the eyes of a hungry, wild animal. Farrah glared dangerously close and sniffed. When satisfied, she said,

"I win."

She jumped off Donna and stretched like a cat,

"That felt great. Believe me; you've actually earned my respect and trust."

Donna was on the floor, laughing,

"You are unlike any warrior, or any woman, I have ever met. You too, have earned my respect."

She stood up, then noticed several tear marks on her clothes and skin. Farrah blushed,

"Sorry, I get a little rough sometimes."

Wonder Girl dusted herself off,

"It is all right. Besides, when you blush, it makes you even more attractive."

The lioness shook her head,

"Well, it's not like…huh?"  
Farrah blinked twice,

"Did you just hit on me?"

Donna tilted her head, purring seductively,

"If you ever want to do something like this again, please, do not hesitate to ask. I am quite eager to find out how flexible you can become."

The young Amazon traced a finger around her friend's face and winked playfully.

Farrah swallowed nervously at that and tried to change the subject,

"Uh, how about you and I get a drink? This workout killed me."

Donna smiled,

"Lead the way, sister."

The two left, although Farrah was glancing over her shoulder from time to time. Donna sighed happily to herself and thought,

_She has a cute tail._

They were about to get a drink they met up with Kara and Diana. Kara noticed Donna and asked,

"Farrah, who's the new girl?"  
Donna smiled,

"My name is Donna. I am Wonder Woman's sister."

Kara was about to say something when Farrah said,

"Familiar sister."

Kara nodded in understanding and introduced herself,

"Name's Kara, but people call me Supergirl. Superman's my cousin."

Diana asked Donna,

"So, dear sister, how do you like it so far?"

She then noticed how disheveled both of them were. The raven-haired heroine asked,

"You two were sparring, weren't you?"

Farrah shrugged,

"Donna wanted to find out how good I was."

Supergirl nodded; she had seen how agile and acrobatic Farrah was. It was just so natural for her to tumble around, dodging shots and twisting in-between attacks.

Farrah noticed Donna out of the corner of her eye. The younger Amazon was definitely checking her out, and she did feel a little uncomfortable. The lioness said,

"Uh, I think Bats wants to talk to me about some tests. I'll see you later."

She turned to Donna,

"Sorry, I have to cut the tour short for now."

Wonder Girl nodded,

"I understand."

Farrah decided to run on all fours, going at top speed. Diana looked and noticed the sparkle in her eyes. Supergirl smiled,

"Donna, are you attracted to Farrah?"

Donna swallowed nervously, and tried to lie about it,

"…No."

Kara was surprised,

"Come on, I know that look. I get it when I watch Pirates of the Caribbean"

The young Amazon teen sighed; she could not hide it,

"Is it that obvious?"

Wonder Woman nodded,

"Yes, it is. I'm surprised she hadn't noticed, with her sense of smell and hearing…."

Donna shifted uncomfortably,

"Well, I did say she was attractive, and I did sort of…come on to her…"

Kara smirked,

"You've got it bad for her, don't you?"

The young raven-haired warrior nodded,

"Yes, I guess I do. Tell me, is she single?"

Kara did not like answering the question, or how the question was even worded. Sighing, she explained,

"You need to hear this from me before you hear it from her. It's about her boyfriend…"

Next Chapter:

When Supergirl arrives in Boston to check up on her friend Farrah, trouble follows. Find out what Next Chapter

AN: Sersi is from the Marvel universe. She is an Eternal that is relatively ageless, cannot get sick, has telepathy, can fire energy beams from her hands and eyes, near invulnerability, and she can alter matter at the molecular level. Often, Sersi loves to throw parties, and has had infatuations with any attractive man she sees. Hedonistic to the extreme, it is often difficult to tell whether Sersi is serious about a relationship, or interested in more…physical pursuits.

AN: I know I will get questions on this, so here is my preemptive answer; **NO, I am not pairing up Farrah and Donna in the Persiana-verse. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Clone Saga Part 1

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 8: Clone Saga Part 1

Farrah tossed and turned as she slept. She was running down an empty bridge, being chased by the Avengers. Iron Man shouted,

"You're under arrest, Farrah! Stop!"

The white-haired were-cat didn't and she continued to run. Tigra tackled her and the two rolled near the edge of a bridge. The striped were-tiger snarled,

"Come on, Farrah. You know you've lost. Just sign and it will be all over."

Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, and Wonder Man were there, all chanting,

"Sign, sign, sign, sign..."  
Farrah screamed and threw herself of the bridge.

Suddenly, a voice said,

"Farrah, Farrah, wake up."

Farrah opened her eyes and, for a moment, did not recognize the voice. She leapt to the end of the bed, growling,

"I'm not going!"

Donna looked at her,

"Farrah, it is me, Donna."

The feline heroine cocked her head for a moment and then studied the face,

"Donna? What happened?"

Wonder Girl blushed. Farrah then looked down at herself. Normally, the lioness heroine would not have cared if someone was looking at her naked, but Donna was definitely checking her out. Persiana pulled the sheets closer to her and then looked at the younger Amazon princess, folding her arms,

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
Donna smiled nervously,

"I apologize. I heard the screams and thought you were having a nightmare. I thought I would check up on you."  
Farrah pulled a strand of her hair back, frustrated. She bent over forwards and touched her toes. She either did not notice, or did not care, that Donna was eyeing her. She sat back up and sighed,

"I had a nightmare again. It's about them chasing me."

Donna sat down,

"I have heard the story. It must have been horrible for you, being betrayed by someone like that."  
Farrah nodded, wiping a tear away,

"We were almost like sisters, Greer and me. We were always causing some sort of mischief one way or the other. It was happier times."  
Donna put her hand on the feline heroine's shoulder,

"No one deserves to be called a friend if they do something like that. In my culture, we would execute such traitors."  
Farrah shook her head,

"I don't think I could ever wish for that. I mean, while the idea is tempting, it's not right. I was taught better than to let my feline side decide matters of life or death."  
Donna nodded,

"All right. I will be making breakfast soon."

She stood up and started to leave when the lioness said,

"Diana took me under her wing, and I've been working hard to try and please her. How about I make you breakfast? I have this killer recipe for blueberry pancakes."

Donna was intrigued,

"It sounds delicious, but are you sure you want to? You are a guest."

Persiana waved her off,

"You go back to sleep. I have to be getting up anyway. You have no idea how long it takes me to get ready. I swear, sometimes, keeping limber was never this hard."

Still clutching the covers, she walked Donna out and closed the door. The raven-haired teen could not help but wonder just how limber Persiana could get.

The furry heroine had to take her mind off of her nightmares, and decided that doing some work was the best way to go about it.

As she prepared breakfast, Farrah could not help but notice out of her peripherals Donna was staring at her. Persiana knew of the Amazon's attraction to her, but then again, she also knew Diana was an Amazon as well, and she never was once looking at her like that. Diana had her heart on someone else; someone in a tall, dark, black costume that was named after a flying mammal.

Donna, however, was in dream land. Here she was, staring at such a magnificent creature. How she was able to be so curvy and slender was beyond the teen warrior. Her body was purely athletic; muscular, but lithe at the same time.

"Donna?"

The Amazon shook her head, snapping back to reality,

"Yes?"  
She barely noticed the food in front of her. Farrah tried to force a smirk,

"It's done."

She sat down with her own plate, but she kept remembering the dream she had earlier. Donna, at the moment, was trying out Farrah's new pancake recipe. It was delicious, and she was eating up every morsel.

Diana returned about half-way through the meal and smiled,

"Well, I see you two are up bright and early."

Donna smiled back, but Farrah, perched in her chair, was still slightly sullen. Wonder Woman sat next to her friend,

"Is everything all right, Persiana?"  
She nodded,

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

Donna touched her furry friend's hand. Farrah turned and saw the Amazon smile. Wonder Girl said,

"I will always be there for you, sister."

The were-lioness did not know how to take this gesture. She nervously said,

"Donna, I need to tell you something-."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion not too far from the apartment. Farrah's ears twitched,

"It sounds like a fight."

Diana spun around quickly, turning into her Wonder Woman costume,

"Let's go!"

She flew out the window. Donna offered,

"Need a lift?"

Persiana thought about it for a moment and then shook her head,

"Nothing personal, but I want to get there on my own."

She somersaulted out the window and tried to keep up with Diana. Wonder Girl sighed in disappointment.  
**A few minutes away…**

A blonde woman in a white T-Shirt with a symbol similar to the one Superman wears and in a white skirt, was brawling with another blonde, only her hair was shorter and she looked a little top heavy. The one with the Superman symbol was Supergirl, and she got back-handed into the street. The more endowed blonde called herself Power Girl. Supergirl claimed that Power Girl was a clone from her DNA.

Power Girl shook her head,

"You're getting more pathetic at this game, kid."  
Just then, Wonder Woman delivered a drop kick to Power Girl and she got sent into a building. Persiana leapt off a building ledge and fell a good fifty feet down. She rolled and twisted with amazing skill and landed on all fours easily. She ran up to the fallen Supergirl and examined her,

"Hey, how ya holdin' up?"

Kara groaned,

"My aches have aches, but I'll be fine once the boob queen over there is reduced a couple sizes."  
She stood up uneasily as Wonder Girl approached,

"Is she all right?"

Persiana nodded,

"Banged up, but she can still fight. I have an idea, though."

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman and Power Girl were exchanging blows. The clone smirked,

"Not bad, princess, but I'm not alone."  
A shout went up,

"Bizarro come to save the day!"  
A pale figure dressed in blue with a purple cape and the symbol of Superman, only backwards, on his chest, charged right into Wonder Woman and she was sent near the other three heroines. Supergirl groaned,

"Great, Bizarro. I really don't need this today."  
She used her communicator,

"Uh, guys? This is Supergirl, and we could really use your help here in Boston. Bizarro and Power Girl are thrashing us."

Persiana grinned,

"Ready for this, Donna?"

Wonder Girl nodded,

"I have never tried this before. Are you sure it will work?"

Persiana smiled,

"Trust me, it will."

Power Girl looked at Bizarro,

"Is everything ready?"

The imperfect clone shook his head,

"No, everything is not ready. Me Bizarro no want to fight pretty super women."  
Power Girl rolled her eyes, thinking,

_Working undercover for Checkmate was never this hard._  
A loud roar came from behind her. She turned,

"What the…AHHHHH!"  
Wonder Girl had thrown Persiana similar to move the lioness had seen back in her world. **(1)** The feline super heroine reared all her claws and embedded them into Power Girl. The clone screamed,

"Get her off! She's nuts!"  
Farrah wrapped her tail around the blonde's legs and tripped her. She went to slash even deeper when a powerful punch came from Bizarro. Farrah dodged it, flying through the air and managed to roll and kicked the wall, gaining some momentum. She landed on the roof of a car on all fours, playfully remarking,

"That wasn't very nice. You really don't treat a lady like that."  
Bizarro studied the new heroine,

"Me Bizarro recognize you. Me Bizarro like you. No Hurt Power Girl."  
Wonder Girl launched her lasso around the backwards clone, but Bizarro spun really fast, winding the lasso. Donna tried to hold on, but she was no match for this level of power. She screamed as she was being dragged in. Finally, Bizarro used his heat breath and set the lasso ablaze. The Amazon reluctantly let go, burn marks appearing on her hands. Wonder Woman came back and went straight for Bizarro, but Power Girl was ready and slammed a car on top of her. Persiana jumped back up and tried to land on Bizarro, but the imperfect clone used his freezing vision and Farrah instantly became frozen. Icicles appeared on her fur as she shivered,

"That's c-c-c-cold!"  
Bizarro laughed,

"Kitty not funny. Me Bizarro no want to play with new kitty less."

Power Girl touched her ear and said,

"Bring her, B. Luthor wants us back now!"  
Bizarro took Farrah and they flew off.

Wonder Girl looked up, gritting her teeth. She was not going to let them get away with this.

Next Chapter:

Why did Luthor send two clones to Boston? What will they do with Farrah? Find out Next Chapter.

AN: Bizarro is a backwards copy of Superman. Not only does he say everything in the opposite he means it in, he also has freezing vision instead of heat vision, and flame breath instead of cold breath.

AN: Power Girl is technically a copy of Supergirl, but as a much older version. Power Girl comes from Earth-2, a world where the JSA rules, Superman is older and more powerful, and Batman has a daughter with Catwoman. It is in this reality that Power Girl is Superman's cousin. On the TV show, Power Girl is a clone of Supergirl. Read Infinite Crisis for more information. I personally recommend it. In the Persiana-verse, Power Girl is an agent for Checkmate.

(1) Yes, it is the Fastball Special


	9. Chapter 9: Clone Saga Part 2

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 9: Clone Saga Part 2

Green Lantern and Superman arrived in Boston. Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, and Supergirl were all just recovering from the fight with Bizarro and Power Girl. John asked,

"How are you all doing?"  
Donna growled,

"The cowards got away, taking Farrah with them."

Supergirl shook her head,

"I shoulda called back up earlier. What was I thinking, taking her on all by myself?"

Superman shook his head,

"You couldn't have known Bizarro would show up. Besides, while that was going on, there was a robbery at STAR Labs. Several thieves made off with my DNA sample."

Wonder Woman asked,

"Did they find the perpetrators yet?"  
The Man of Steel shook his head,

"No, the area was shrouded in darkness. Batman and several others are checking it out now."  
Donna grew concerned,

"We cannot just sit around here. My friend is in danger and we just wait around for something to happen. We have to do something!"  
Diana went to her sister,

"Donna, please. If we start going off on our own, we'll miss something important. We just have to hope she is all right."

She held her sister,

"Donna, I know you are truly worried, but we must be patient. Our sister is strong. She will not break to them."

The teen Amazon nodded, trying to control herself,

"You are right, sister."

Her mood darkened,

"But, if those two have so much as put a hair out of place, they will be shown no quarter."  
John asked,

"Is there something I should know about Donna?"  
Kara smirked,

"Is it that she's Wonder Woman's kid sister, or Donna's attracted to Farrah?"

The Man of Steel was surprised,

"What? Since when?"  
Supergirl laughed,

"Geez, for a guy with super-vision, you sure miss a lot."

The Kryptonian teen then realized,

"Oh, crap. I really hate to be Bizarro and Power Girl right now."

**Cadmus Labs, Hawaii…**

A portal of darkness appeared in the center of the once abandoned lab. In the swirling darkness, several figures emerged. One was a man dressed in all black, wearing a top hat and holding a cane. He was known as the Shade. A second character emerged, a cross between a cheetah and a woman. She was Cheetah, a woman who had gained feline-like reflexes as a freak accident. A third character, a man in an orange snake costume, came. He was Copperhead, a slithering assassin. The fourth was not a man, but an ape. He had an enlarged head and wore red bandoleers. He was Ultra-Humanite, a criminal with a vast intellect. The fifth was a large pale man hunched over. He had ragged clothes on and looked fairly dense. He was Solomon Grundy. The final player, a bald man in a green exo suit, had a suitcase with him. He was Lex Luthor, the leader of this team of criminals.

Copperhead moaned,

"Why can't we go on the beach? We're in Hawaii, and the girls are missing out on me."

Cheetah rolled her eyes,

"Is that all you ever think about?"

The snake-like assassin grinned,

"Come on, cutey. Think how much Luthor's paying us. We could retire."

He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but the villainess hissed and swiped at him. Ultra-Humanite broke it up,

"Children, this is no time for bickering. We have a job to do."

Grundy looked around,

"Where are Power Girl and Bizarro?"

A loud crash came from a wall near them. A voice boomed,

"Goodbye! Me Bizarro no am home! Me Bizarro no bring kitty cat!"

Power Girl coughed up and waved away dust,

"Could you try making any more noise?"

Luthor asked,

"Is it her?"  
Bizarro dropped the now thawed, but still unconscious, Persiana onto the floor. Cheetah looked at her curiously,

"She's like me."  
Copperhead grinned,

"Hello, nurse! Come to daddy!"  
He made a grab for her when Solomon Grundy slammed his massive fists on his back. Power Girl smirked,

"Thank you, Grundy."  
Luthor noticed the collar on the white-haired feline and grabbed it. Power Girl nursed a few cuts and scrapes. The bald industrialist asked,

"What happened to you?"  
The blonde villainess snarled,

"Ask the furball."  
Cheetah growled. Power Girl shook her head,

"Not you; her."

She pointed to the unconscious were-cat. Ultra-Humanite raised an eyebrow,

"She managed to cut you. Fascinating."

Power Girl wiped the blood away,

"That's one word for it."  
Shade asked,

"Why did you kidnap her, Luthor?"

Luthor explained,

"I had hacked the Watchtower communication grid to monitor them for this plan I had months ago, to monitor the expansion. However, about eight weeks ago, the Watchtower experienced a unique power surge, and this woman appears shortly after that. My hacking protocols were mysteriously disconnected, so I had to find out all this information about this young were-woman. From what I saw of her in Metropolis, she and Supergirl are close friends, and I decided to use that to my advantage."

Just then, a moan came from the downed Farrah. She opened her eyes,

"Where am I?"

She then noticed the villains surrounding her and groaned,

"Oh crap."  
Luthor picked her up by the neck and asked,

"Who are you?"  
Farrah answered back,

"Let me guess; you're Lex Luthor…"

She looked at him,

"You know, you're the spitting image of Homer Simpson."

Some of the villains snickered. Shade looked at her,

"You've got a sassy mouth, kid. We're Luthor's new Injustice Gang." (1)

At this, Persiana blinked and started laughing,

"INJUSTICE GANG?! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHA!!!!! AND I THOUGHT THOSE COME-ONS BY CATMAN WERE LAME!! HAHAHHAHA!"  
The darkness villain groaned,

"What? What did I say?"

Luthor took the collar,

"What is this?"

Farrah shrugged,

"My flea collar. Seriously, you have no idea how many treatments I go through a day to get rid of all these insects I pick up. I mean, I must buy a crate of hair products to keep my fur coat nice and shiny."

She smirked,

"I see you don't have that problem, Lex. What do you use to shine that dome of yours, turtle wax?"

The billionaire industrialist tightened his grip, glaring,

"Humanite, look in her mind."

As the simian telepath tried to, he held his temples,

"Lex, I can't. She forced me out."

Power Girl was surprised,

"You can't read her mind?"

Persiana shrugged, imitating Bart Simpson's voice,

"Don't have a cow, man."

Lex snarled,

"You will tell me what I want to know…later. Right now, I have more pressing business to attend to."

Farrah smirked,

"Yeah, I think it's real important that you pay the membership fees for the Hair Club for Men. I heard they're supposed to have a discount for psycho industrialist that wanna kill Superman."

There was another snicker coming from several of the villains.

Lex shouted,

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

The billionaire blasted up into the ceiling, trying to restore order. As he was about to, Persiana coiled her legs around the arm and slipped her neck out. She swung with her legs away and bolted. She did a flip over him as Bizarro wound up and threw a punch. The punch missed and the chase was on.

The white-haired ape telepath unleashed a mind bolt, and the lioness became frightened and horrified,

"NO! NO! GET AWAY!"

Cheetah spun around, delivering a back kick to the lioness, laying her flat out. Luthor ordered sternly,

"Get her locked up. Copperhead, Grundy, Cheetah; watch her."

Ultra-Humanite took the Kryptonian DNA sample,

"Are you sure this will work?"  
Luthor nodded,

"Of course it will. It took me years after the first Bizarro clone was created to find out what I did wrong. Now, I know what I need to do. As for our guest…she can wait at the moment. This is more important…"

He touched the empty glass chamber. He smiled evilly,

"Begin the procedure. Soon, I will be able to hurt Superman in ways he would never even imagine. And it's all going to be because of who he is."

He began laughing manically. Ultra-Humanite rolled his eyes,

"Someone forgot to take their medicine today."  
Lex looked over,

"I heard that."

Next Chapter:

As the League continues the search, Persiana has some surprising revelations she tells one of her captors, and Luthor attempts to clone Superman.

(1) Injustice Gang (No, I am not making this up) is a canon super villain team. They even had their own satellite.

AN: Shade is a villain that uses a cane to conjure darkness around him or in an area. He could teleport through this area of darkness. Later incarnations had him able to create shadow-dimensional creatures and conjure up demonic forces.

AN: Barbara Ann Minerva, Cheetah, is an archeologist that sacrificed her partner in order to attain the animal-like ferocity of an ancient god dedicated to slaughter and fertility. Barbara gained the powers of the cheetah, has resorted to any means necessary to change herself back, even resorting to crime. She is a frequent foe of Wonder Woman.

AN: Copperhead is a contortionist assassin who built a specially designed suit to help him commit contract murders. His costume also contained poisons, and he could merely poison someone by touching them.

AN: Solomon Grundy was a criminal who was killed and dumped in Slaughter Swamp. A frequent foe of Superman and the Green Lantern Alan Scott, Grundy has revived in many different forms, those ranging from purely brutish to unusually intelligent. His strength and durability rivals that of Superman's.

AN: Ultra-humanite was originally a human who kept transplanting his brain into other people, until he was forced to use a gorilla. Over time, Humanite developed vast psychic abilities, including telepathy, and increased intelligence.

AN: Lex Luthor is the arch-nemesis of Superman. A billionaire industrialist, Lex was once considered the most powerful man in the world, until Superman appeared. Since then, Lex has attempted to rid himself of the Man of Steel, trying to regain his once previous position. Not only is Lex a brilliant scientist, he is also an intelligent businessman and savvy politician, even winning presidency over the United States. He not only has been an enemy of Superman, but also the Justice League.


	10. Chapter 10: Clone Saga Part 3

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 10: Clone Saga Part 3

Batman was on the Watchtower, researching both the robbery at STAR Labs and Persiana's kidnapping. Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman were waiting outside. Donna shook her head,

"If only I could have been stronger, then she would not have been captured."  
Diana put her hand on her sister's shoulder,

"Calm down, sister. We will find her and punish those responsible."

Batman didn't turn as Superman entered. The Man of Steel said,

"Kara is still beating herself up about what happened, and J'onn hasn't been able to locate Farrah through telepathy."

Batman said,

"We were being monitored for months. Luthor must have hacked our system. Luckily, the power surge that brought Persiana here disabled it."

He turned to Superman,

"Luthor wants to know everything about her, Clark. She knows our identities and procedures. And, from the video feed, the robbery at STAR Labs had Ultra-Humanite as one of the thieves."

Donna was overhearing this conversation. She clenched her fists and stormed in. Diana saw this and quickly tried to defuse the situation,

"Sister, is something-?"

Wonder Girl got right up to Batman and picked him up, glaring,

"Persiana is a strong woman! She won't break to whoever this man Luthor is!"

Wonder Woman grabbed her sister,

"Donna, please. We're all doing the best right now."

The young Amazon princess had tears well up in her eyes. She hugged Diana, saying in-between sobs,

"I love her, Diana. I really do."

**Cadmus Labs, Hawaii…**

Farrah woke up in a storage room. She tried to stretch out, but found herself restrained. She shook her head,

"Ow, what hit me?"

She remembered fleeing, and then, the mental shock. It was clear there was a telepath that got to her.

She looked up and saw Cheetah, Grundy, and Copperhead all standing there, watching. Of course, the snake assassin was grinning like a little boy who had just received the Christmas gift of his dreams. He said,

"Hello, kitty cat. You're just in time for our make-out session."

Copperhead puckered up his lips. Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Nothing personal, but I don't do snakes. You know; felines and reptiles being natural enemies."

She looked at her restraints,

"This brings back memories. However, I distinctly remember my boyfriend in one of these things instead of me."

The spotted villainess folded her arms and looked at Farrah,

"Are you always so shameless?"  
Farrah laughed,

"This coming from a woman that doesn't wear clothes?"

Cheetah opened her mouth to say something, but shrugged,

"Good point."

Farrah groaned in her head,

_I need to get out of here._

Luthor walked in,

"I would not attempt a breakout. I took a few precautions. For one, I added electrified triggers. The slightest bit of movement sets these things off. And, the telepathic shield has expanded to almost the whole island."  
He cupped Farrah's chin in one hand and said sternly,

"You will tell me what I want to know."  
Farrah got serious and glared right back at Luthor,

"Try all you want, Picard. (1) I won't betray my pride."

The bald billionaire took one look at Farrah and smiled,

"We'll see."

He ordered,

"Cheetah, watch her. Grundy, Copperhead, come with me."  
The three left, leaving the were-felines in the room.

As soon as the door closed, Cheetah studied her prisoner,

"You're just like me, a freak."

The white-haired were-woman smiled,

"I think it gives me an exotic look, don't you think?"

Cheetah was mystified,

"You can't even be seen in public without people noticing, and you're all right with that?"

Farrah's face saddened,

"There was a time I thought like that too, and wanted to change back, but…"  
The feline villainess asked,

"What?"

Persiana swallowed,

"My boyfriend talked me out of it. He said that it never changed the person you really are under all that fur. Even if I did manage to change myself back, there would always be the cat-tendencies still inherent in my behavior. I would never really stop being a cat.

She cheered up,

"Besides, I've gotten used being all loose and limber. I don't think I ever want to go back to being so stiff." (2)  
Cheetah perched on all fours in deep thought. Since her accident, she did everything she could, even resort to crime, to change back. Was it worth it, though? Here she was, staring at a woman who has the same appearance as her, but doesn't seem to mind. Farrah looked at her,

"If you're wondering, this was done to me by my mother to go after my boyfriend. However, he never saw me as an animal. He saw me as a human being with cat-like qualities. Honestly, I wasn't freaked out when I saw his red eyes for the first time. In a way, I kinda liked that about him."  
Cheetah was amazed. She sniffed her and realized she was telling the truth. The were-cheetah prowled around, thinking.

Farrah sensed this,

"Bats told me about you, how you're resorting to crime to change yourself back."

The were-cheetah shook her head,

"Wouldn't you? I'm a freak! I wanted the power of a cat, not be turned into one!"

Farrah shook her head,

"I know it's unsettling, but a friend of mine told me once that with great power, comes great responsibility. You don't have to think of yourself as a freak because of what you look like. You've been given a gift. Use it. Besides, even if you go back to being human, you still will have the urge to act like a cat. I saw, embrace it."

She then smirked,

"Suppose I was to tell you there's a way you can have both."  
At this, Barbara was stunned,

"Is there?"

She came closer,

"What is it?"

Farrah whispered,

"That collar Lex has is what I use to get around when I don't want to be seen in my furry form. Get me out of here, and I'll build one for you too."

The were-cheetah bit down on her knuckle nervously,

"You want me to betray Lex?"

Persiana smirked,

"I hate to see a fellow feline not enjoy herself."

Cheetah was silent for a minute before she looked around and saw the control box for the restraints.

Elsewhere, Luthor and the rest of his team were marveling at the subject inside the glass chamber. Currently, he looked like a teenager with hair similar to Superman's, only there was no curl on it. Copperhead groaned,

"So we stole this DNA sample to clone Superman? I thought we already had a clone."

Ultra-humanite explained,

"Bizarro is an imperfect clone. This process will ensure that a perfect clone of Superman is possible."  
Bizarro got nervous,

"What happen to me Bizarro? Me Bizarro not worried about dying."  
Power Girl put her hand on the imperfect clone's shoulder,

"Calm down, B. You're an original. No one can top that."  
Shade grumbled,

"Why would they?"

Ultra-Humanite saw something out of the corner of his eye. He thought he saw Cheetah and Persiana escaping. He said,

"Luthor, we have to check the prisoner."  
The bald industrialist ordered,

"Copperhead, check her."

Copperhead sprinted and returned, frantic,

"SHE'S ESCAPED! CHEETAH HELPED HER!"

Luthor ordered,

"Copperhead, Grundy, Shade, Bizarro; Find those two, and stop them!"  
The four villains went to find the two felines.

**On a beach…**

After deactivating the electrical locks, Farrah slipped out of her restraints, and then followed Cheetah to a beach. The feline villainess said,

"Luthor found a way to create a perfect clone of Superman. I don't know how, but if he isn't stopped, he could create an army of them."

Farrah perched on a rock, not wanting to go any further,

"You really want this, don't you?"

Cheetah turned and shook her head,

"I guess I do. Now, when am I getting it?"

Persiana grinned,

"First, let's get the League down here."

Cheetah nodded,

"Yeah. The telepathic shield ends just around-."  
Suddenly, Farrah's ears twitched. She shouted,

"Get down!"  
An ice beam was fired, freezing Cheetah in her tracks. Farrah looked up and saw Bizarro using his freezing vision. He waved his hand,

"Goodbye. Me Bizarro no fight you later."  
Farrah groaned,

"I need a score card to keep up with this loon."  
She did a back flip and quickly climbed a tree. Grundy uprooted the tree, and Persiana jumped down, tripping him. She then dashed away on all fours, thinking over and over again,

_J'onn, I need help. J'onn, I need help. J'onn, I need help._

Swirling darkness surrounded her as the Shade cackled,

"Hah, not so tough now, are ya?"  
Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Idiot, cats can see in the dark."  
The darkness making villain suddenly swallowed nervously,

"Oh, crap."  
He screamed,

"Not the face!"  
A swipe of claws knocked the cane out of his hand and the darkness disappeared. Farrah breathed a sigh of relief and hoped the League would come. Suddenly, an orange blur took her down. Copperhead leered,

"Hey, gorgeous. Can I pet ya?"  
He stuck his tongue out like a snake. Farrah threw him over her head and he landed into a palm tree with a sickening thud. The were-cat flipped back up and right into Bizarro's waiting arms. He caught her and smiled,

"Hello, kitty. Me Bizarro no squeeze you now!"  
He started crushing her ribs when a hand phased into his skull. Screaming in agony, the imperfect clone turned and tried to punch the phasing Martian Manhunter. J'onn telepathically put him to sleep and helped Persiana up,

"Are you all right?"  
The feline heroine nodded,

"Thank you. Luthor's inside with cloning technology. We have to stop them."

She saw Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Supergirl, and Batman with him. She smirked,

"Well, the gang's all here."

Wonder Girl ran to her,

"Sister."  
She hugged the feline tightly. Farrah hugged back nervously,

"It's OK, Donna. You can let go now."

The younger Amazon did not respond. The lioness said more forcefully,

"Donna, I'm all right. Could you let me go now?"  
Donna pouted, but eventually let go.

Farrah looked at the others,

"Lex is planning to use the DNA to clone Superman again. We gotta stop him."

Wonder Woman nodded,

"Lead us to him."

Next Chapter:  
And now, to the big battle and conclusion!

(1) This is in reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation. The captain's name is Picard.

(2) Tigra complained of the same thing in the West Coast Avengers series. There was an issue involving the villain Graviton that, when Greer turned into her human form, she complained she was too stiff. I can't recall the exact issue, but it was somewhere between #11-14.


	11. Chapter 11: Clone Saga Part 4

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 11: Clone Saga Part 4

Luthor grinned,

"Soon, the cloning process will be complete, and the Justice League will not be able to stop me."

Suddenly, a wall broke down. J'onn ordered,

"Cease and desist, Luthor."  
Wonder Woman said sternly,

"This ends now."  
Supergirl cracked her knuckles,

"Payback for what you did."  
Wonder Girl screeched and dove right at Power Girl. Farrah noticed the clone in the tank and became surprised,

"Whoa."  
She flipped over to the machine and tried to figure out how to get him out. Luthor, in his battle suit, shouted,

"No one will ruin this project!"  
He fired a laser blast from his hands. Wonder Woman stepped in and deflected it with her bracelets,

"A little warning next time, Persiana."  
The feral feline shrugged,

"Sorry, but I need time to get the clone out of the tank. Can you hold him off?"  
Diana smirked,

"Easy, he's just a man."  
Elsewhere, Martian Manhunter and Ultra-Humanite were fighting each other. Humanite smirked,

"Why not settle this with a matter of minds, rather than physical action?"  
J'onn consented and it was a contest of telepathy and will power. Ultra-Humanite concentrated hard, trying to get the alien to submit to his control. However, J'onn sent a telepathic shock right into Ultra Humanite just as the simian villain had opened his mind. Humanite staggered back, and a well rounded punch from the Manhunter sent him flying into a wall. He groaned and fell unconscious.

Wonder Girl and Supergirl were tag-teaming against Power Girl. Supergirl charged right into the fray, trying to punch the endowed blonde hard. However, Power Girl caught it. This was just a distraction as Wonder Girl speared her from behind, leveling the blonde clone. She smashed through a wall, but was staggering. Donna then said,

"I have an idea. Trust me."  
She whispered it to Kara, who had a maniacal look on her face. She squealed,

"Let's do it."  
Power Girl rubbed her head,

"Ow, those kids can hit."  
She looked up and saw a speeding Supergirl coming right at her. She groaned,

"Oh, sh-."

She then found herself on the other side of the island, flattened against a rock.

Power Girl groaned,

"Checkmate isn't paying me enough for this."

Kara grinned and looked at Donna,

"That's an awesome move."  
Donna smiled,

"Farrah taught it to me on the spot back in Boston. She called it a Fastball Special, whatever that means."  
Finally, Wonder Woman was holding out against Lex Luthor as tried desperately to get to Farrah. He ranted,

"No, I won't let you destroy him!"  
Wonder Woman back-handed the mad villain hard. Luthor stumbled for a bit and then fired his beams at close range. Diana deflected them and this was the opening Luthor needed. He charged with a punch and sent Wonder Woman into the monitor. Farrah turned around and tried to run, but she was caught in his grasp. He cackled,

"So, you think you can try to stop the experiment, do you?"

He slammed Farrah into the floor. Persiana tried to resist it, but it was hopeless. She was not as strong as Luthor in that battle suit. He then blasted Wonder Girl, Supergirl, and J'onn away. He laughed,

"Soon, I will have a clone army that will rival anything you have!"  
He then heard a beeping sound from behind him. Luthor turned and saw a Bat symbol with a flashing red light on the tank. He groaned,

"D'oh!"  
The tank exploded, waking up the clone inside. He looked at Luthor,

"You."  
Luthor, too stunned to speak, was leveled with a hard and fast punch. He had a silly grin on his face as he said,

"MMM, donuts."

The bald industrialist fell unconscious, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, with a slight puddle of drool forming.

Batman took his cape off and tossed it to him,

"Put this on."  
The young clone wrapped it around his waist and looked at the downed Persiana. He lifted her up and she looked up at him. For a brief moment, she thought she recognized her boyfriend. The face, the hair, the look of concern; they were all there. She gasped and squirmed out of his grasp. She then perched on the console, looking him up and down. The clone asked,

"Are you all right?"

Farrah was speechless. It was just like the first time her boyfriend found her.

The others had just revived and looked at the young man from the test tube. Wonder Woman asked,

"So this is what Luthor was creating?"  
Kara scratched her head,

"Wow, he really does look like Superman, only younger."

**Later…**

Farrah was running some tests on the clone's DNA sample. Superman and Batman were present, as was the young clone. She studied the data,

"This is truly remarkable. It looks like Luthor managed to find a way to stabilize Kryptonian DNA by anchoring it to a human sample."

Superman looked at his young clone,

"You're saying he's both human and Kryptonian?"

Farrah turned and nodded,

"Yes, from what I gather from these reports. I don't know how Luthor was able to do it yet, but Batman and I will work on it. In the meantime, I think you and your 'son', if you will, should get to know each other."

Superman swallowed nervously. Sure, he did not mind kids, but this was a little sudden, even for him. Batman asked,

"How strong is he?"

Farrah turned back to the monitors and her notes,

"From what I gather, 'Connor' here has the powers of Superman as if he is sixteen. It's doubtful he has anything more than super-strength and invulnerability, but a simple run in the simulation room should find out exactly."  
The three looked at her,

"Connor?"  
Persiana turned, looking at them curiously,

"What? You guys never saw The Terminator before? Ya know, 'I'll be back'?"  
The young clone shrugged,

"All right, I guess."

Clark smirked,

"I like it."

Connor, as he will now be known, asked,

"By any chance, could I get some clothes here? I still feel kinda naked with this cloak on."  
Batman narrowed his eyes darkly. This was going to be an adjustment.

**Meanwhile…**

Donna had just finished being examined for injuries in the infirmary. Diana was with her, and was acting like the overprotective big sister,

"Donna, you have to be more careful. You cannot charge into a fight like that."

Wonder Girl sighed,

"But, sister, I was not going to let them hurt her."

Kara, who had been in attendance, smirked,

"You have it bad for her, don't you?"

At this, Donna looked up, confused,

"What do you mean?"

Diana smiled,

"You are attracted to her. I have noticed the way you act around her."

Donna rolled her eyes,

"Diana, would you not be attracted to her if you saw what she looked like?"

Kara stood up,

"And that's my cue to leave."  
As she walked out, Wonder Woman held her sister's hand,

"Donna, there is no doubt Farrah is beautiful, but…she and I would not work out. Besides, I someone else in mind. Farrah knows of your attraction to her, and, if she is not returning those feelings to you, you must ask her why not."

The younger Amazon groaned inwardly; she knew this was going to be difficult. She sighed,

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Next Chapter:

Donna and Farrah hash out everything about the Amazon's attraction and members of a certain Marvel team arrive in the DC Persiana-verse. Find out who next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Not Alone

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana and Leon/Crisis._

Chapter 12: Not Alone

Donna was trying to sleep back in Diana's apartment. However, she was hardly tired. She had been thinking all day on what to say to Farrah, to let her know that she really did care about the furry heroine. The Amazon turned to one side, thinking how she was going to let her real feelings be noticed. It was not as if she had not been with another woman before that worried her; she was worried about this particular woman, Farrah.

The young Amazon then heard a sound. Slipping her bracelets on, she quietly went to the sound came from.

Farrah was sipping some hot milk. She had put her cup down and was stretching herself out. The lioness had been working tirelessly to help decipher Connor's unique genetic code. She bent over backwards, nearly doubling over, and muttered to herself,

"I cannot stand being this stiff."

She stood up and perched like cat. Slowly, she slinked forward slowly, extending her spine and body forward while maintaining a perch on her feet.

Donna watched in silent awe at how limber the object of her affections was. She thought to herself,

_Gods, how can she not be in pain? I ache just looking at her._

Persiana then shot her head up. Her green eyes glowed in the dark and she said,

"Are you done staring at me, Donna?"

The Amazon gulped nervously and stepped forward,

"I am sorry, sister. I did not you were up."

Farrah stood up and shrugged,

"I just got changed and needed some warm milk to help me sleep. Working in a lab can be tedious at times."

Donna sighed in relief,

"I am glad you are safe. I do not know what would happen if…"

Donna wrapped her arms around the furry female, a tear in her eyes,

"I love you, sister. I love you so much."

She continued,

"I was worried when you were abducted. I thought I would never see you again."

Diana had told Farrah about life on Themysciria. She was not completely surprised by what went on, particularly the relationships. It was on an island full of women, which such groupings were bound to happen. Farrah asked,

"Donna, could we talk for a minute?"  
Wonder Girl was a bit surprised, but let go,

"Sister, is something the matter? I know you are working hard, but-."

Farrah shook her head,

"It's not that. It's about you and me."

Donna was confused. She sat down and asked,

"What is it about me? Did I do something wrong?"

The lioness jumped on the table and perched on it, saying,

"It's about this…attraction you have to me. I know you definitely like me, but…first; I'm not into women the way you are. I like guys."

Donna nodded in understanding,

"I suppose not all women in Man's World can truly accept the Amazon way."

Farrah continued,

"Second, and probably more important to me, is…I had this thing for a guy back in my world. His name's Leon. We were close."

She looked up,

"You'd like him, Donna. He is…was a swordsman."

She sighed dreamily,

"He was my champion. He'd protect me wherever he went and always believed in me. I believed in him too, but sometimes, I just could never understand his reasoning. I mean, I loved him, despite joining Tony Stark's side. He was always the one that would put up with my antics, my feral, slightly insane attitude when I was on the Avengers."

She wiped a tear with her clawed finger,

"You know, he had a nickname for me; White Flame. I had such a vicious temper and I was very overprotective of him. I miss him so much."

She sniffed. Donna put her hand on Farrah's shoulder,

"He was very important to you, but you should not be so restricted. There are many women, as well as men, that are appealing."

Farrah nodded, trying to compose herself,

"I know most Amazons are into guys to keep their line going and maybe even to have a warm body at night to lie next to. Leon was more than just a warm body to sleep with at night and someone to give me a work out. He was my mate. He was someone I would truly want to be with, forever. I'm a lioness, Donna, a warrior and hunter. I'm loyal to my pride and its members. I should be dead, instead of him, my mate. I had a responsibility to protect him; a responsibility to protect my fellow pride members…and I failed! I failed because I got too scared to do anything!"

The were-lioness began sobbing and curled up into a ball. Donna took her and held her, trying to calm her down. The Amazon said,

"Sister, you cannot blame yourself for what has happened. You were betrayed by someone you trusted, and Leon died with honor, protecting what he thought was valuable; you. You are a strong woman, sister, and you did everything in your power to fight on."

After a few minutes, Farrah had calmed down. She dried her tears and nodded,

"Thank you. With everything that's been happening to me, I haven't had the time to properly mourn for him."

Donna looked at her friend,

"It is all right, sister. But, if I may ask, are you intending to pursue another…mate, as you put it?"  
Persiana nodded,

"I have to, Donna. It's an instinctual feeling I have. A lioness stays in her pride her whole life, often mating with one or more male lions. With Leon, I knew he was my mate, and if I am going to be with anyone, I want it to be for life."

She added,

"Don't get me wrong. There are a LOT of cute guys up in the Watchtower, but, so far, the one for me isn't there. I have to keep looking."

Farrah looked at down her spine and watched her tail flutter for a minute before continuing,

"I never knew my bed could feel so big and empty. It scares me, Donna. It scares me sometimes that, despite me being her for two months, I'm still alone."

Donna tilted her head,

"Do you necessarily have to be with a man? I mean, with Amazons, we bond with each other when one is often distraught."

Persiana looked up, surprised,

"I'm flattered, princess. Really, I am. It's just…girl-on-girl is not my thing."

She placed her head on her knees, curling into a ball,

"It surprises me that you and Diana are still single. Don't take it too personally, but you two are probably the most gorgeous women alive, and you shouldn't be single at all. Donna, I really appreciate you helping me find another mate, but I have to look on my own. It's a feline thing."

Donna nodded in understanding,

"All right. I mean, as an Amazon, I do like women, but I also find certain men…appealing."

Farrah shrugged,

"Hey, I got nothing against women that are bi."

Wonder Girl frowned,

"Bi?"

"It means you like boys and girls."

Donna nodded in understanding,

"Very well, sister."

The Amazon still looked at Farrah,

"You know, you would make an excellent Amazon. Your skills as a warrior, your lack of fear and inhibitions, and your intelligence would be highly prized by many back home. Especially how you dance in battle."  
The former Avenger grinned,

"Not many Amazons can dodge and strike the way I can. Right, princess?"  
Wonder Girl laughed,

"Yes, it is true. It is so graceful and swift, I admit, I am envious of how you are so…supple."

She drew closer,

"Are you sure you do not wish to change your mind?"

Farrah smirked,

"Nice try, Donna, but I stand by what I said."

The lioness was about to go to bed when Donna gently placed a small kiss on Farrah's forehead and walked out of the room. At the doorway, Wonder Girl turned and smiled,

"I really hope you find your mate, sister. Gods know that it would be a shame to let all that beauty go to waste."

As the Amazon princess walked back to her room, Farrah just blinked. She still respected Donna as a friend and teammate, and that was what mattered to the were-lioness, despite the Amazon being attracted to her. She shook her head, mentally snickering,

_Leon would never believe it even if I told him._

**Meanwhile…**

A man with black hair and wearing a traditional lab coat, blue shirt, and brown pants, surveyed the wrecked Cadmus Labs. His name is Dr. T.O. Morrow. He was perusing through the wreckage as a flash of light caught his attention. He looked out and saw several figures on the beach. One was clad in a gold and red armor, and he looked to be in charge. Another was a woman, dressed in a black one piece with a yellow streak and red sash and eye mask. A third was a man in a red trench coat and red eyes. A fourth was a man with long golden hair and a yellow costume, wearing a belt with a big 'S' on it. A fifth was a man that looked like a centurion, only the armor was all in black, and had an aggressive scowl on his face. The last was a woman, clad in a leather bikini and had orange fur with black stripes.

T.O. Morrow went to investigate,

"Who are you people?"

The one in the armor said,

"My name is Iron Man, and these are the Mighty Avengers; Ms. Marvel, Ares, Sentry, Wonder Man, and Tigra. Who might you be?"

The evil scientist answered,

"My name is Dr. Thomas Oscar Morrow. Why are you here?"

Tigra piped up,

"We're looking for a friend who-."

Ms. Marvel cut her off,

"She's a wanted terrorist from our world, and we're here to take her back."  
Morrow smiled; he had the most evil idea enter his mind. He said,

"Well, she most certainly destroyed my lab. Would you help me fix it?"

Iron Man nodded,

"Sure, if it gets us the information we need."  
Morrow wore an evil smirk,

"Oh, it will. Believe me; you will get more than you bargained for by helping me."

As he went to find his plans, Tigra snarled,

"Terrorist, Carol? She's my friend."

Carol scoffed,

"Yeah, you were a real friend when she found out you were a spy for our side."

The tigress sulked at that and looked away. Simon intervened,

"Ladies, this isn't the time to bicker amongst each other. We're here to find Persiana, and bring her back. Hopefully, we can persuade her to stop running."

Miss Marvel folded her arms, remarking,

"Fat chance."

This was going to be difficult for any of the Avengers. Little did they realize just how difficult Morrow was going to make it.

The future-obsessed scientist smiled as he returned,

"I have some blueprints I have received from my benefactor."

Iron Man studied the prints,

"It's some sort of android."

Morrow nodded,

"Yes, but no ordinary android; an android that can help you in your mission to retrieve your fugitive."

Wonder Man asked,

"How exactly?"

"He has extensive knowledge of the planet, and of the people that are helping her. His name is…Brainiac."

Next Chapter:  
Connor gets introduced to the League, and a new team is formed.

AN: Dr. T.O. Morrow (no, I am not making this up), is a DC canon character who is partially responsible, along with Professor Ivo, for creating Tomorrow Woman, an android that eventually gained a human conscience. Dr. Morrow is an expert in the field of robotics and sciences and is an avowed enemy of the Justice League. He is obsessed about the future and robotics. In the DC Persiana-verse, Lex Luthor is sponsoring Dr. Morrow and his research.

AN: I said this once, but just so I am clear: **Donna and Farrah are NOT being paired up.**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Team

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana and Leon/Crisis._

Chapter 13: A New Team

Connor Kent smirked,

"Well, what do ya think?"

Since he had joined up with the League, the young clone was working on his costume. He wore a blue shirt, with black pants, and a black leather jacket. The Superman symbol was blazed across the back.

Supergirl raised an eyebrow,

"And who exactly are you here to impress?"

The young clone smiled widely,

"Why, the ladies. The ladies love a bad boy, not the boy scout."  
Superman shook his head, laughing,

"Ok, Superboy."

Elsewhere, Batman and Persiana were working in the lab. The were-cat was still trying to determine the genetic code of the human used to help create Connor. The Dark Knight was working on something else.

Bruce asked, not looking up from his work,

"Have you figured out how Lex was able to create Superboy?"

Farrah tapped her chin in thought,

"I have a theory. Lex used his DNA and grafted it to Superman's. I pulled the files off of Bizarro and noted the mutation cause when Lex tried to clone Superman perfectly. I think that, when Luthor first attempted to clone Superman, he had no idea of how unstable Kryptonian DNA is, especially given how long Superman had been on Earth. Unlike humans, Kryptonains lived on a planet with a red sun and, my guess is, the solar rays from a yellow sun fortify the DNA of Kryptonians. There is one thing, though…"

Batman surmised,

"It's the possibility that Lex secretly encrypted something into Connor's DNA."

The furry scientist blinked,

"How did-?"

Bruce looked at her,

"Even Superman had his hour of weakness."

He then went back to work. Farrah sighed and muttered,

"What does Diana see in him?"

**Meanwhile…**

Connor, dressed in his new costume, walked into the lunchroom and looked about at the other heroes that were seated. His eyes immediately went to two women; one was with green hair and looked like a supermodel. She was wearing a very revealing green costume. The other was a white-haired woman with a more modest blue and white costume. An icicle was cut on in the front, and she seemed to be a bit shy compared to her friend with green hair. They were conversing with three others; one in a blue insect like costume with yellow goggles, one in a yellow suit with a visor and a little drone hovering near him, and a red-headed man with a bowl-style hair cut and what appeared to be a Green Lantern outfit. This one had his arm around the white-haired woman, while the green-haired woman was chasing after the man in the blue insect costume,

"Come on, Teddy Bear. I just want to snuggle."  
Ted Kord hid behind his friend in yellow,

"Get away from me, Fire! I mean it!"  
The Green Lantern laughed,

"You suck, Ted."  
Superboy put on his most charming smile and walked up to the green haired woman,

"Hey, gorgeous."

Fire turned around and noticed the teen clone. She looked at Superboy,

"I'm a little old for you, don't you think?"

The white-haired woman greeted him warmly,

"My name is Tora, and I'm Ice."

She introduced the others,

"This is Ted the Blue Beetle, Michael, also called Booster Gold, then Bea, also called Fire, and Guy, my boyfriend. He's a Green Lantern."

Guy grinned,

"I'm the greatest Green Lantern."

He looked up and down the teen clone, scoffing,

"Get outta here, kid. Ya bother me."

Connor looked back at the red-headed GL,

"Are you always so inflated? It's a wonder your girlfriend is able to kiss you when your head is in outer space!"

Guy roared,

"DIE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!"  
Ice admonished him,

"GUY!"  
She slapped him upside the head,

"He's just a child."

Guy muttered,

"With horns."

Batman and Persiana walked in. Farrah looked at Connor,

"So, how is the Teen of Steel doing?"  
Connor smiled,

"It's awesome. I think I'll like it here!"  
Farrah giggled,

"Wait till I tell you stories about the ones from my world. And you thought Beetle being chased by a supermodel was something."

Ted came from behind Booster,

"Hey!"  
Fire tackled him,

"Hi, Ted honey. You don't look so well. How about Auntie Bea takes care of you?"

Bea, smirking evilly, got off Beetle and started dragging him by his legs out, while Beetle was screaming,

"HELP! SHE'S NUTS!"  
Batman said to Connor,

"I think we should talk."  
The clone was confused and asked,

"Talk about what?"

The Dark Knight responded,

"Somewhere more private."

**Meanwhile…**

T.O. Morrow and the Mighty Avengers, with the exception of Tigra, were reviewing the plans for the Brainiac android. Morrow explained,

"Your terrorist has allied herself with seven individuals who are dominating the world. You were lucky to have gone undetected. Luckily, Brainiac has the knowledge and can provide you with the tools needed to stop them."

Ares nodded approvingly,

"A wise strategy. It is imperative we seek out this…Brainiac…and ask for his assistance."

He noticed Tigra was perched on the railing, looking out at the ocean. Wonder Man said,

"I'll go talk to her."

He went to talk to his teammate. Ms. Marvel grumbled,

"I don't see why she has to be like this. We're just here to bring Farrah back."

Iron Man responded,

"I know, but for her, it's deeper. You remember how those two acted. It's been hard on her, hard on what she had to do. Believe me, I'm not proud of it either, but we chose the sides."  
The former Air Force pilot simply rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the plans.

Tigra breathed deeply and sighed,

"Farrah."  
Simon leaned next to her,

"You miss her, don't you?"

The were-tiger pulled a strand of her hair back, nodding,

"Yeah. Why did she jump? It wasn't like I was going to hurt her or anything."

Simon smirked,

"Tell that to Miss Marvel. She's been looking forward to a rematch since that happened."  
Greer looked at Simon painfully,

"It's my fault. I should never have agreed to do it. What was I thinking?"  
She broke down, sobbing. Wonder Man held her close, trying to soothe her teammate.

**Back at the Watchtower…**

Batman, Superman, J'onn, Farrah, Superboy, and Supergirl were all in the meeting room. Batman said,

"We have some items to discuss. First, it's about Connor."

Connor tensed up as he sat in his chair. Batman said,

"Farrah, take over."  
Farrah nodded,

"Connor, after some time, Batman and I were able to decipher your genetic code and came up with something I think you should know."

She slid a file in front of him. Connor was about to take it when Persiana's clawed hand pressed firmly on it,

"What you will see is the shocking truth. It doesn't leave this room."

She looked at Supergirl,

"Understand?"  
Supergirl smiled,

"Of course."

Farrah was still serious. Supergirl picked up on that and squeaked,

"All right."

Superboy read through the file and was very surprised,

"You're sure this is accurate."  
Farrah nodded. Connor put the file down and thought hard for a moment. Batman chose to spoke,

"He did try to create a clone army, so he might have programmed it into your DNA."  
Superman used his X-ray vision on the file and was stunned,

"Lex Luthor? Are you certain?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah. I didn't find anything wrong with the code, so it might be a trigger from a certain word or phrase. Like a sleeper agent waiting for orders."

Supergirl asked nervously,

"And what would those orders be?"

Farrah thought for a moment,

"Kill the Justice League, maybe?"

Connor sat in silence, stunned. He shook his head,

"No, I'm not like that."  
Farrah came over and took Superboy's hand,

"Listen to me, Connor. We both know that, despite your genetic make-up, it won't change the person you want to be. Only you can make the decision of whether it will affect you or not. And you have us as friends and family to help."

Connor looked at Farrah and thought to himself,

_Farrah's an awesome friend. Too bad she's older than me. She is hot._

He nodded,

"Yeah, you're right. I am my own person. I'll do what I want and be me!"

Farrah smiled and hugged Connor,

"That's the spirit."

Superman waited a moment before saying,

"Well, we do have several other items to discuss."  
Superboy and Persiana broke up the hug, despite the lioness wanting it to go on a little longer. She regarded Connor as sort of a little brother. She sat down and proceeded on with the meeting. J'onn said,

"It was Superman's suggestion that a new team be formed on the East Coast. With Nightwing on the West Coast with his Titans, it would be a great balance to have a division on the East Coast."

Supergirl smirked,

"Sweet! Who's gonna be on it?"

J'onn said,

"That will be up to Kara, since she will be leading it."

Kara was stunned. She sat back in her chair, trying to process this sudden bit of news. She asked,

"You want me to lead this new team?"

Superman nodded,

"Yes, it's time you took on greater responsibilities. I'm not going to be around forever leading the League and I want you to have the experience needed for running a team."

Supergirl processed the news,

"That's cool."

Kara turned to Farrah and Connor,

"Do you want to join up?"

The clone nodded immediately, but Farrah was a bit surprised. Sure, it was not like she did not want to join up, but she became worried that she might not be there when the League needed her.

J'onn sensed this and said,

"It is all right, Farrah. Many that are members of the League also have their own teams as well. Look at Stargirl, Stripe, and Wildcat. They are on both the Justice League and the Justice Society rosters."

The lioness smiled,

"Yeah, OK."

She turned to alien heroine,

"Count me in!"

The blonde smiled at that,

"Thanks, Farrah. You're a good friend."

Batman looked at Superman,

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Clark shrugged,

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Next Chapter:

Kara looks for more recruits, and the team finds out that their base has a very strong connection to Farrah. Find out what next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: Recruits and Moving

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 14: Recruits and Moving

Kara was walking with Connor and Farrah. The Kryptonian heroine had been given the honor of leading a team of teen heroes on the East Coast. She already had Superboy and Persiana lined up as definite candidates; both wanted to help. Secretly, Batman and Farrah had a conversation earlier about keeping an eye on Connor just in case Luthor's programming decided to kick in. Connor asked,

"So, who else is gonna join this little party?"

Farrah, in costume, thought,

"I think Donna should join up."  
Kara grinned,

"Are you sure? Doesn't she have a thing for you?"

Superboy was surprised,

"What? Since when?"

Farrah shrugged,

"Since she first saw me, I guess. I talked to her about it and we're cool. I still trust her as a friend and as a teammate."

Supergirl nodded in understanding,

"OK, but there is also the issue of my cousin. He's a walking hormone bomb."

She pointed with the jerk of her thumb to Superboy. Connor rolled his eyes,

"Ha ha, very funny, Kara. For your information, I wouldn't dream hitting on my own cousin…"

He eyed Farrah,

"Now, the fuzzy chick, on the other hand…"  
Persiana stopped and turned, her green eyes glowing,

"Connor, I love you like a brother, but if you ever cop a feel, I'll slice you and serve you as kitty chow. Got it?"

The young clone nodded nervously, squeaking,

"Yes, ma'am."  
Farrah looked at the female Kryptonian,

"And they say women are the weaker sex."

The two girls laughed as a blushing Connor followed them.

**Meanwhile…**

Donna and Diana were having a training session together. Farrah had rigged a simple battle simulation involving beasts called trolls. The environment resembled a castle in Asgard, and the two were discussing what had happened after Donna's late night conversation with Farrah. Diana asked,

"So, how did it all go?"

She bashed one of the trolls in the head and threw him into his comrades. Donna deflected a weapon with her bracelets,

"Farrah has told me much of her pervious love. She still does not seem to be ready yet for a relationship again."

The younger warrior broke the block off and flipped over the troll, remarking,

"Tell me, sister; are you as intrigued by her as I am?"

Diana set a troll on fire and kicked him on top of the troll pile,

"Truthfully, as a warrior, she is highly skilled. As a woman, well…have you seen what she wears?"

Donna blushed, remembering all the seemingly scandalous clothing Farrah wore when she was not on duty. She had to admit, Farrah was beautiful, and her clothes just seemed to accent it perfectly.

Diana rolled her eyes,

"Donna, I am surprised at you. Mother would kill both of us if she saw you in that type of clothing."

Wonder Girl smirked,

"It's too bad. I would love to borrow some of her things, but I doubt they would fit me."

Wonder Woman looked at her sister,

"I am having a long talk with that woman about her choice of attire when this is over."

Just then, the simulation was shut off.

The two Amazons turned and saw Persiana, Superboy, and Supergirl standing in the simulation room. Farrah scowled,

"What is wrong with the way I dress?"

Donna looked to her older sister,

"Yes, sister. Tell us why you dislike Farrah's choice of clothing?"

The older Amazon sister was addressing the stares she was getting. She sighed,

"Farrah…you're completely shameless."

Persiana blinked before laughing,

"Diana, I have a beautiful body and have no problem showing it off. If men want to gawk at me, fine. I mean, if I can't wear that, what am I supposed to do, run around naked?"

Wonder Girl shrugged,

"I would not complain."

Everyone looked at the younger Amazon, blinking silently. Donna asked,

"Was it something I said?"

Farrah opened her mouth to say something, but then shook her head,

"Never mind."

She smirked,

"Now, to why we're here. Donna, I asked Kara if you could be let on the team she's building."

Donna looked to her older sister. Diana asked,

"Kara is building a team? Do Superman and Batman know about this?"

Connor piped,

"Know about it? They gave it to her!"  
Diana, a bit surprised, looked at her sister,

"What do you think, Donna?"  
Donna looked at Farrah,

"Are you going to be on this team as well, dear sister?"

The lioness nodded,

"Yep; I'm never gonna leave my friends hanging when they need help. Plus, I'm the only mature adult here."  
At this, all of them looked at the furry lioness and started laughing. Persiana looked at them,

"What? What did I say?"

Kara held her sides,

"You? Mature? That's rich!"  
Farrah rolled her eyes,

"You seriously don't think I'm mature?"

Diana controlled herself before saying,

"What about the time Hawk stepped on your tail?"

Donna remembered,

"Or the time you switched Flash's coffee with decaf?"

Supergirl added,

"What about the time you rigged the PA system so that, whenever one of us entered a room, we'd have our own theme song?"

Farrah grinned,

"You have to admit, that was a riot."

She then admitted,

"OK, so I'm a little immature."

Diana raised an eyebrow,

"Only a little?"

The furry scientist shot her a look, then smirked,

"We got what we came for. Now we need a few others and we're off to New York."

Although she did not show it, Persiana was nervous as can be, not only being on this team, but also returning to the city where her career as a hero started. Sure, it was not the New York she remembered, but it did bring back some memories, some pleasant and some not so. Supergirl nodded,

"All right. Who do we have next?"

Diana suggested,

"Why not ask some of the other members about potential recruits? I heard Green Arrow has this protégé who is rather skilled in archery."

Kara thought for a moment; the team had a lot of powerhouses. Maybe someone skilled in range attacks would be helpful. She then said,

"I actually will look for him."

The four left.

**In Star City…**

A young man with red hair, tan tights, and a black eye mask, pulled out a trick arrow and fired it at three unsuspecting bank robbers. The arrow tip opened and a net ensnared the goons, followed by an electrical charge. The young man smirked,

"Another day, another crime stopped."  
Farrah and the others came from behind,

"I'm impressed."  
The red-haired young man turned around, another arrow ready. He said,

"Who are you?"

Farrah, not showing the least bit of fear, smiled,

"Easy, there. You must be Speedy, Green Arrow's protégé."

Speedy nodded, putting the bow down,

"You must be Persiana, the fuzzy chick that showed up a few months ago."

He looked her up and down; surprised to see how tall she really was,

"I thought Ollie was joking when he said you were six feet tall."

Kara placed her hands on her hips,

"Don't we get introductions?"

Farrah said,

"Right; Speedy, this is Supergirl, Superboy, and Wonder Girl."

Speedy tipped his feathered hat,

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
Superboy and Supergirl nodded, but Donna's jaw hung open. She could not seem to know how to close her jaw as she was staring at Speedy hungrily. The archer asked,

"So what brings you to Star City?"

Supergirl answered,

"I'm leading a team and I though you'd be interested to join."  
Speedy was surprised,

"Seriously? Wow, that's an honor."

His eyes wandered toward Donna and he smirked,

"Well, if the ladies are as lovely as her, count me in."

Wonder Girl started salivating, not taking her eyes off the archer. In fact, little hearts were starting to appear all around her. Supergirl smirked,

"I think Donna's found a guy she likes."

**In New York…**

The five heroes, in their civilian clothes, were approaching their new home. Kara asked,

"Did you get the address?"

Farrah nodded,

"890 Fifth Avenue."  
She suddenly stopped at the address. That was the same address as the Avengers Mansion in her world, at least before it blew up.

Donna looked concerned,

"Farrah, is everything all right?"

Farrah shook her head,

"I'm fine, just the address is familiar to me, that's all."  
They continued walking until they saw the mansion. Connor whistled,

"Sweet! Look at the size of this place!"  
A voice on the intercom said,

"Ah, so this is it, huh? Come on in."  
The gates opened and the five heroes walked up to the main door. The door opened and Green Arrow smirked,

"Well, what do ya think?"

He blinked as Roy ran in front of him, shouting,

"Donna, stay away from me!"  
Donna was cackling maniacally, crying out for joy,

"Come back, my handsome man! I lay claim to you!"

The archer bolted to a door and slammed it behind him. That did little to stop the love-struck Amazon, as she ripped the door off its hinges and shouted,

"Now, you're all mine!"

The sounds of numerous furnishings being overturned drew the attention of the other members of Supergirl's team. Kara poked her head in and instantly grimaced. She pulled out, saying,

"They can have that room."  
Connor had gone off to look around, while Ollie smirked,

"I trust you kids are going to keep this place neat. It was hard enough persuading Batman to let me back this team."

Farrah brushed a strand of her long hair back, grinning,

"We promise to take good care of this place."

Smoke started to suddenly appear in one of the vacant rooms. Superboy ran out, screaming,

"HELP! PUT IT OUT!"  
Supergirl used her ice cold breath and froze the Teen of Steel solid.

Green Arrow opened his mouth to say something, but Farrah pushed him out,

"Don't worry; this is a temporary set back."

She closed the door in his face, but her heightened hearing did detect Ollie mutter something about kids and drinking.

Farrah looked around and heard the sounds of furniture crashing in Donna and Roy's room, and Supergirl busy putting a fire out Connor had started. The lioness smirked; this type of insanity was something she was used to back when she was on the Avengers.

She was really going to like it here.

Next Chapter:

When two more recruits join up, one of them has a startling resemblance to someone in Farrah's past. Find out who next Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Plans

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Lance Marlo/Diablos._

Chapter 15: Plans

After spending their first night at the mansion, the five members of Titans East (the name everyone agreed on), were getting up. Connor and Kara were in the kitchen, already eating. Donna skipped merrily in, singing,

"Good morning, everyone."  
Following her was Roy, his face covered in lipstick and was walking with a limp. He had a goofy grin on his face, and his clothes were in shreds. He smiled,

"What a woman."

Kara smiled,

"How is everyone this morning?"

Donna grinned,

"I have never felt so refreshed. It was amazing."  
Connor snickered,

"I wonder why."

The teen Amazon looked around,

"Where is Farrah? She is usually the early bird."

Supergirl looked around,

"I think she's in her room. She made all this breakfast and then said she wanted to work out in her room for a little bit. She should still be up there."

Donna left the table, looking for her friend.

Meanwhile, Farrah was busy stretching herself out, bending over both forwards and backwards. It was a base instinct of hers to do this every morning, stretch out like a feline, and add a few other human movements as well.

Farrah, with her heightened hearing, detected footsteps approaching. It was Donna. Putting on a T-shirt and short shorts, she opened the door,

"Hey, Donna"

Wonder Girl was a bit surprised,

"Farrah, I am sorry to disturb you, but breakfast is being served."  
Farrah smiled,

"I know; I got up early and wanted to make it before I did my routines. I'll be right down."  
After a few minutes, Farrah strutted into the kitchen, standing at her full height. She smiled,

"Hi, guys."  
She took out a fresh carton of milk and a plate piled high with bacon, toast, and eggs. She sat down and started eating, oblivious to the looks she was receiving. Roy asked,

"How much do you eat exactly?"

The feline heroine drank some milk out of the carton and answered,

"Heightened metabolism."

She let out a belch,

"_**BRAAAAP!"**_

Kara rolled her eyes,

"Classy."  
Farrah shrugged,

"What can I say? I love to eat."

She had cleared the plate in a few seconds and then wiped her chin,

"All right, time to go to work."

Kara nodded,

"I've heard of a potential member for Titans East. She is a green Martian, who currently resides in Sydney, Australia."  
Connor perked up,

"She? I am SO there!"  
Speedy piped up,

"There's this guy I head about. He's supposed to be really powerful."

Kara asked,

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he's a local in New Jersey. Goes by the name of Diablos. I guess it's because of his red eyes and-."

Immediately, there were the sounds of dishes crashing to the ground, interrupting the normalcy of breakfast. Farrah had dropped them, her hands were shaking. Donna came to her friend,

"Farrah, are you all right?"

The were-cat nodded,

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine. You said this hero is in New Jersey."

The archer nodded. Farrah said,

"I want to see him for myself."

Kara shrugged,

"All right, but take Superboy with you. I'm going to Australia."  
Roy asked,

"What about Donna and me?"  
Persiana smiled,

"Someone has to go on patrol around here. You'll be fine, Roy. Just don't try to take advantage of Donna."

Kara grinned,

"I think Roy ought to be worried about Donna taking advantage of him."

Roy blushed furiously as the Amazon princess cooed,

"Don't worry, I can cover you."

Persiana giggled,

"In more ways than one, I might add."  
The archer glared at the feline heroine.

**In Hawaii…**

Iron Man and Ares were getting the finishing touches on a fishing craft that Dr. Morrow had also received from his benefactor. Morrow was inside, getting the rest of the equipment ready. The armored Avenger told Tigra and Wonder Man to go to mainland New York and find out what they could about this world, and see where Persiana was hiding, if she was hiding at all. Sentry and Miss Marvel were conducting some other research, to see if Persiana was truly in this world.

A loud shout came,

"I don't believe it!"  
That irate voice belonged to Miss Marvel. Carol stormed out onto the scene, frustrated,

"That furry little bitch is here! Look at her; she's up to her old tricks again!"  
She was holding a printout of a newspaper with a picture of the lioness heroine strangling Catman with extension cord. (1)  
Sentry was not too far behind,

"Carol; you need to calm down."

The half-Kree soldier snarled, glaring at the hero of a Million Suns,

"Bobby, you're not the one whose hair was set on fire. I had to wear a freakin' wig for two months!"

She started cackling maniacally,

"Oh, but she'll pay. I'll make her pay dearly. Maybe I'll shave her, see how she likes it without a warm, fur coat on."  
Her laughter became more insane, more evil, and more disturbing. Morrow whispered to Iron Man,

"You did bring tranquilizers, right?"

Ares pulled out his axe,

"I have this."

Everyone looked at the god of war. He looked back, asking,

"What?"

The armored Avenger shook his head,

"Never mind. The ship's ready to set sail."

Morrow rubbed his hands evilly. His plan was coming together.

**In Australia…**

Kara had teleported down into the heart of Sydney,

"So, where do you find the Martian?"

Her answer came as a man was screaming,

"Put me down, ya crazy Shelia!"  
A teenage girlish giggle answered,

"Promise you will be good and I will."  
The man, who appeared to be a robber, held his hands up, pleading,

"I'll be good! I'll be good! Just don't bloody hurt me, Shelia!"

The female Martian giggled happily,

"OK."  
She put him in front of the cops. Kara flew up to her,

"Nice. I woulda just beaten him up first."  
The young Martian shook her head,

"No, that would not be nice."  
The Maiden of Might looked her up and down. She was looking at a green-skinned woman wearing a white skirt and blue cape, while it appeared to be similar to something Martian Manhunter was wearing. The female Martian asked,

"You are an alien, are you not?"  
Kara nodded,

"Kryptonian. Actually, I have some business I want to talk to you about."  
The Martian asked,

"You wish for me to join a new team in New York, correct?"  
Supergirl nodded,

"Yeah, how did you know?"

The Martian woman blushed,

"Forgive me; I was trying to discern whether you were good or bad. I have telepathy. I also am super-strong and can shape-shift."  
Kara shrugged,

"Not a problem, just let us know next time you're gonna do that."  
**Giants' Stadium, New Jersey…**

The hero Diablos, a black-haired youth with red eyes, dressed in a black trench coat and a red shirt and black pants, with red lightning on the pant legs and a black demonic-looking symbol on his shirt and a red one on his coat, was fighting off the villain Major Force, an army criminal that went through the same experiment that created Captain Atom. The former army soldier growled,

"All right, soldier. Drop and give me twenty!"  
Diablos smirked,

"Sorry, I left my wallet in my other costume."  
He blasted Force with a red lightning attack, slamming him into the stands. Luckily, no one but those two were in the stadium. Major Force lifted up one of the chairs and threw it at the young hero. Diablos caught it and kicked it back to the ionic villain. Major Force charged in, avoiding the chair and blasted him with an energy pulse. Diablos erected a barrier of force around himself and the attack bounced harmlessly off. Force shouted,

"That's it! You're going in the pit!"  
He strafed around, and finally saw an opening. Force punched Diablos in the side, causing the demonic-inspired hero to crash onto the field below. He landed with a thud and tried to get back up when Major Force slammed his foot down on his back. He picked him up and smirked evilly,

"Now, are you gonna follow orders, soldier?"

Diablos looked up, growling,

"I'd tell you to go to hell, but I'll settle for the ocean!"  
Using his telekinetic power, the red-eyed hero blasted Major Force off the ground in skyward across the Atlantic.

Superboy and Persiana had both witnessed the display of power. Connor was amazed,

"That's cool! Major Farce won't be bothering you again. Right, Persiana?"

Persiana swallowed when she saw Diablos get up from the ground and she looked at his face. He had the same red eyes as her previous love, the same hair, and, in many cases, the same costume. She paled as he approached them. Diablos smirked,

"Hi, welcome to New Jersey. I admit, it's not much, but it's my home."  
He added sheepishly,

"Sorry about the dirt. Hero business is murder on laundry."  
Superboy admired his nails, replying nonchalantly,

"I can imagine. The fuzzy chick's got a proposal for ya."  
He then turned to Farrah, who had a zoned out look in her eyes. Connor asked,

"Uh, Persiana? Is everything all right?"

The feline heroine suddenly remembered her old boyfriend, likeness between him and Diablos was almost uncanny, except for this, where there was normally white with Crisis, there was black on Diablos. Also, Diablos did not have red side burns. This demonic hero's hair was all black.

Farrah whispered to herself,

"Leon."

She then fainted. Diablos managed to catch her in time.

Next Chapter:

As Persiana recovers, the two new members get introduced. Also, Tigra and Wonder Man come to New York, while the other Avengers search for Brainiac's ship.

(1) This happened in Catastrophe


	16. Chapter 16: Déjà vu

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Lance/Diablos and Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 16: Déjà vu 

Lance was in the medical infirmary in the Titans East mansion, whose address was, coincidently, the same address as the Avengers Mansion from Farrah's world. Currently, Superboy and Diablos were watching as Farrah was recovering from her fainting spell. Just then, Supergirl and Miss Martian entered. The Martian teen asked,

"How is she?"  
Lance shook her head,

"She seems to be fine. I could sense she had a flashback of some kind."

Kara nodded,

"She must have. She probably remembered her first boyfriend."  
The red-eyed hero asked,

"If I may ask, whatever happened to him?"  
Supergirl explained the events of Civil War and the clone Thor's rampage. She also explained that Farrah was not of this reality, and that she came here, desperate. Kara left out Farrah had tried to commit suicide, seeing as it was too personal. Miss Martian covered her mouth in shock. Diablos was surprised too, but he nodded in understanding,

"So, she thought I was her lost love then. I'll go inside and try to see if I can reason with her."  
He entered the room and Farrah was just sitting up. She took one look at Lance and whispered,

"This has to be a dream."  
Lance took his glasses off revealing a pair of loving, yet frightful, red eyes. He gently placed his hand on her. Farrah jumped and landed all the way across the room, perched on all fours,

"This isn't a dream. This is real."  
Diablos apologized,

"I'm sorry if I startled you. Persiana, are you all right?"

Before he knew it, a white blur had tackled him and he was pinned by a drooling Persiana. Connor and the others, watching through the glass, were stunned. Farrah purred and whisked her tail,

"I finally have you back, darling."  
Lance tried to grab her wrists,

"Farrah, calm down! We've only-!"  
The white-furred feline heroine did not listen as she laid one of the biggest kisses she could on his lips. The demonic hero struggled to get out of her grip, but he was surprised at how flexible and wiry Farrah was.

It took Connor and Supergirl to pry the two apart, and even then it was a struggle. Farrah had contorted her legs and arms around Lance, which made it almost like trying to hold water for the two powerhouses. When Farrah did finally broke off the kiss, she wiped her mouth, lust in her eyes, growling as if she were in heat,

"Yes! You don't know how long I've waited to do that!"  
Connor said,

"Easy, cat lady. Why don't you lay off the catnip called Lance and meet the other recruit we have lined up."

Farrah grinned lustfully. Realizing that this could wait, at least for now, she joined everyone in the main living room.

Once Roy and Donna had returned from patrol, Supergirl introduced the two new recruits. First was Miss Martian,

"Hello, my name is M'gan M'orzz, and I am Miss Martian."

Donna scratched her head,

"I thought all the Martians were wiped out."

M'gan shook her head, looking down,

"It is something I am not comfortable talking about."

Lance could pick up on something. Somehow, this heroine was hiding something. Connor said,

"So, you have the same powers as J'onn, right?"

She nodded,

"Yes, I have telepathy, super strength, and enhanced vision. I also can shape-shift."

Kara then walked over to Lance,

"And, what can you do, cutie?"

Roy shook his head,

"I don't believe this. This kid's been here five minutes and already two girls are all over him. How does he do it?"

The hair on Farrah's neck was already standing up. Even though she knew in her head that Lance was not the same as her boyfriend from her world, her heart still believed it. However, she bit it down and purred,

"Yes, darling. Why not tell us what you can do?"  
She whispered,

"Maybe later, I can show you what I can do."  
Lance blinked at that. If the kiss earlier was any indication, Farrah was attracted to him. However, he tried to maintain his focus and cleared his throat,

"Well, my name is Lance Marlo, and my codename is Diablos. I have telekinesis, flight, super strength, healing factor, telepathy, teleportation, and I can manifest red lightning from my hands at will. I can also alter matter at the sub-atomic level, but I have to absorb energy to recharge my powers."

Farrah laced her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder,

"Are you single? I happen to be. How about you and I go out sometime?"  
Kara rolled her eyes,

"Are you always this shameless?"

Farrah ignored her friend, continuing,

"You know, I happen to be a contortionist. Why don't we get a room and I can show you positions plenty of yoga experts would kill to be in?"

Kara groaned,

"I guess you are."

Donna immediately got tense. She said,

"Diablos, could I speak to you for a moment in private?"

Lance nodded, and, eventually slipped out of Persiana's wiry grasp. The Amazon and the red-eyed hero walked into a separate room. As soon as the door was closed, Donna grabbed and lifted the black-haired youth off the ground, glaring darkly,

"Farrah is like a true Amazon sister to me, and if you hurt her, I will torture you in ways even my fellow Amazon sisters would not condone. Am I making myself clear?"

Lance nodded; he could sense Wonder Girl was serious in carrying out her word. Donna smiled cheerfully,

"Better."

She dropped him to the ground and walked away. Lance thought to himself,

_What have I gotten myself into?_  
**Somewhere in the South Pacific… **

A ship containing the Avengers, minus Tigra and Wonder Man, were out at sea, trying to find the remains of Brainiac's ship. Morrow was calculating the coordinates while Ares and Sentry were manning the controls. Carol and Iron Man were flying alongside, careful to stay out of sight. Ms. Marvel flew near Tony,

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send those two to the mainland? What if they run into Farrah?"

The head of SHIELD shook his head,

"Look, I have this nagging feeling something isn't right with our friend. Plus, it helps to find out information we could use later."

Ms. Marvel growled under her breath,

"You know the reason why Hank walked out on her, right?"

Iron Man hovered and looked at the former Air Force pilot,

"Look, as unstable as she's become, she can try to reason with Farrah. Don't forget, they are best friends."

Ms. Marvel folded her arms,

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you put Tigra up to spying on Captain Amercia after Thor went berserk? And didn't Farrah find out about it?"

Iron Man shook his head,

"As much as I didn't want that to happen, it had to be done. We had to do it. It's the law."

He flew on. Carol sighed,

"I don't like where this will be going."  
**In New York…**

Wonder Man and Tigra, dressed in civilian clothing, courtesy of Morrow, were walking on Fifth Avenue. Simon said,

"I shouldn't be surprised this New York and ours are the same."

Greer only mumbled an agreement. Simon asked,

"Are you all right?"

The were-tiger nodded silently, and then gasped at the sight in front of her. Simon turned and was stunned,

"Is that-?"

Greer nodded,

"The Mansion? Here?"

A crowd had rallied around the Mansion, and the seven members of Titans East came out of the mansion, greeting autograph hounds and taking pictures with their fans.

Greer was speechless. It reminded her of Persiana's time on the Avengers. To see her now, no one would suspect that this woman, whom, two months ago, was on the brink of suicide. Tigra wiped a tear away, seeing how her younger 'sister' had grown up so much; and that she was still alive and still playing hero. The tigress really wished she did not want to see the woman she trained and raised being embroiled in a scandal from her world. Greer disappeared away from the crowds, away from her sister.

Simon smirked,

"Well, at least we know she's here. Right, Greer?"

He looked around, but Tigra was gone. She had run into an alley and leaned against a wall, covering her mouth and tears trickling down her cheek. She had found her former friend and she hoped to make up for the mistakes she made.

Simon found her,

"Greer, are you all right? You gave me a scare for a moment."

Greer did not even look, just held on to Simon for a long time.

Next Chapter:

Simon and Greer get a shocking surprise, one that could endanger themselves, and everyone else. Also, the Avengers finally meet Brainiac.


	17. Chapter 17: Shock of a Life Time

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Leon, Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 17: Shock of a Life Time

Greer and Simon were sitting in a restaurant not far from the Titans East Mansion, which, to them, reminded them of the Avengers Mansion. The two had sat down for some coffee, and Greer was preoccupied with the newspaper. In it, she had been reading all sorts of things about not only Persiana, but also about Titans East and the Justice League. She looked at Superman and smiled,

"He reminds me of Cap."

Wonder Man looked at the caption of the Big Seven and joked,

"There's a Wonder Woman here. I wonder if we're related."

Normally, Tigra would have laughed at the joke, but, even when she smiled at the picture of Superman, it was forced. The disguised tigress was still trying to forget what happened that day, when her betrayal was revealed. Try as she could to forget, the image was burned into Tigra's brain, and in Persiana's. Greer had never seen a more hurt, more angry Farrah than that day. There was a part of Greer that truly wished Persiana had dropped off the face of the Earth, and never to return.

A waitress came by,

"Would there be anything else?"

She had noticed the papers on the table and shrugged,

"You two must be big fans of the League."

Simon nodded, trying to maintain his cover,

"You could say that."

The waitress smirked and poured more coffee,

"Yeah, let me tell ya; if it wasn't for them, Brainiac would have definitely destroyed the planet."

At this, both of the Avengers looked at each other. The waitress smirked,

"C'mon, you two haven't heard of Brainiac? Ok, I'll tell ya. He's a killer android that's tried to kill all of us more than once."

Wonder Man smiled nervously,

"Thanks for that."

The waitress happily went to serving more customers.

Tigra shook her head,

"If it's true, we have to warn Tony and the others. I shoulda known Morrow was lying to us."

Unseen by these two, Farrah, disguised with her image inducer and long jeans and green halter top, walked into the restaurant, along with Lance, who was in dark khakis and matching collared shirt. Lance was saying,

"Donna threatened me with bodily harm if I hurt you."

Farrah sat at the counter, smirking,

"She has a thing for me. Don't worry; I'm sure you're a gentleman."

She purred and kissed him. Lance smiled,

"Well I suppose so. Could we just take it slow? I'm kinda new to the dating scene."  
The white-haired were-cat came closer,

"Sure. I guess this means that I'm your girlfriend."  
She looked around the restaurant, and her normally happy attitude was immediately shattered. Lance sensed something was wrong,

"What is it?"

Farrah turned around and whispered,

"Those two in the back; I know who they are."

Lance did not turn around, but used his telepathy to try and find out who they were. He then looked at his girlfriend,

"I take it the man is Simon Williams."

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, and the woman is, was, my best friend Greer."  
She snarled, but with a crowd of people watching her, she could not try anything. All she had to do was wait it out.

Lance sensed something else,

"They were just talking about Brainiac."

The lioness swallowed at that,

"Oh, God. I've read up on him. He's dangerous."

Diablos nodded,

"He's a genocidal monster. We have to find out what they know."

Persiana grabbed his arm, pleading,

"Please, Lance. Don't make me confront them now."

Simon and Greer got up to leave when a feeling came over the were-tiger. She looked to the counter, and, for a moment, she thought she saw her old friend. She approached the counter.

Lance looked up from the menu and, noticing how nervous his teammate was acting.

Greer came close and asked,

"Farrah?"

Farrah fought the urge not to make a scene and slice her former mentor. Lance decided to step in and avoid a throw down,

"I apologize, miss, but with this new Persiana heroine on board Titans East, some women have decided to dye their hair with peroxide."  
Tigra nodded,

"Oh, I'm sorry then."  
She then looked at Lance,

"You know, I swear I could have seen you somewhere else, too."  
The demonic-inspired hero took his glasses off, revealing a pair of brown eyes,

"I have one of those faces."  
Tigra nodded nervously,

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it. Sorry for the mix up."

She then met up with Simon outside. As soon as the two had left the building, Farrah breathed a big sigh of relief,

"Thanks, I don't think I could've handled that."  
She then looked at him,

"Dye hair with peroxide?"

Lance shrugged,

"It was the only thing I could think of."

Outside, Simon asked,

"Greer, what was that all about?"

He and the were-tiger were in an alley. Tigra leaned against the wall,

"It was her, Simon. Farrah is in there and she's scared of us."  
The ionic-powered Avenger sighed,

"OK."

Tigra shook her head,

"Why didn't I tell her about Brainiac? She would've been able to help us."

Wonder Man looked around before saying,

"Tony wanted us to find out what she's been up to. I know you're frightened, but, if we told her about what they're doing, she would never give us the time of day to explain. Besides, we don't know where Brainiac's ship is. I tried radioing them, but something is interfering with the signal. Even if we managed to contact Farrah about it, the League may not be able to help find the ship."

He sighed,

"Here's what we can do. We'll look into this Brainiac character, and see if Morrow is hiding anything else from us, all right?"

Tigra swallowed at that,

"I have a bad feeling about this."

**At a deserted isle…**

The other Avengers and Morrow had found Brainiac's ship. Iron Man used his beams to cut a hole in the bulkhead and they all went in. Morrow was astounded,

"Amazing. This ship is even more spectacular than the blueprints make it out to be."  
He looked at them,

"According to this, the central library is this way."

He pointed to a random corridor. Ms. Marvel and Sentry took to the air, while Iron Man and Ares were on the ground. The armored-Avenger was scanning the ship,

"Reed would have a field day in here. No, a field month. This ship has alien technology that is unseen on our Earth."

Ms. Marvel looked around,

"I have to admit, it does beat any Kree ship we've been on."

What they all failed to realize was that, behind them, there were several androids hovering down. Ares thought out loud,

"I wonder what manner of weaponry is available here."

A laser blast shot him in the back. He turned and shouted,

"YOU!"  
The other Avengers turned and saw about twelve androids with the Brainiac symbol, three circles forming a V on them, were hovering still. The god of war smirked,

"At last; battle!"

He drew his sword and charged right into the fray. Iron Man shrugged,

"Looks like we activated something."  
Sentry charged into one of the androids with his super-speed and, using the broken arms of the android, began flaying about, knocking into other androids. Ms. Marvel and Iron Man took to the sky and launched energy blasts. The blonde heroine said,

"Anybody think this is too easy?"

Soon, more androids appeared. The former Air Force pilot rolled her eyes,

"Oh, come on! Just how many of these things are there?"

She blasted one and two more leapt at her. Ares was wading thigh deep in android bits, shouting,

"FOR GLORY!"  
He swung his sword and sliced through a line of androids. The God of War seemed happy that he was getting to do battle against a group of opponents. Granted, it was against mindless automatons, but that mattered little to Ares.

Then, something happened. The androids all withdrew. A mechanized voice said,

"I apologize for the attack."  
The four Avengers turned and saw a silver armored android with a glowing green head. On his head was the same symbol as the ones on his androids. Iron Man said,

"Brainiac, I presume."  
The android nodded,

"Yes, Iron Man. I am Brainiac, a collector of knowledge. As you no doubt have surmised, I am an android from an alien planet. Dr. Morrow has also explained that you are looking for a wanted fugitive from your world."

A glowing sphere appeared in his hands. The four Avengers braced for an attack. However, the sphere flew harmless into the center of the four and Brainiac stated,

"For countless eons, I have collected knowledge of worlds across the cosmos. I was supposed to collect knowledge of this planet, but my ship took serious damage when a being named Superman attacked. If you assist me in repairing my ship, I will give you the knowledge and power necessary to not only defeat Superman, but also capture the criminal you seek from your world."

Sentry asked,

"Why did you send the androids?"

Brainiac answered,

"I was simply responding to what was believed to be the attackers returning."

He stood up from his hover chair and stood next to Iron Man, holding his hand out,

"Are we in agreement?"

The armored Avenger looked at his team, then looked at the alien machine,

"Yes, we are."  
Brainiac's eyes glowed darkly,

"As I anticipated."

Next Chapter:

Persiana makes a decision that drastically affects her standing the DC universe, and Wonder Man and Tigra have a confrontation with a major DC villainess. Find out more Next Chapter.


	18. Chapter 18: At Last We Meet

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 18: At Last, We Meet

Iron Man and the Avengers were walking in Brainiac's ship. The Kryptonian android had shown them to the main repository of his knowledge gathering,

"These orbs contain the knowledge of the planets I have visited. By simply touching, one could see the people of that world, the civilization that lived there."

Sentry touched an orb and he instantly saw all around him a world of amphibious-like humans. He could see the homes, like they were jungle huts, along with the wildlife of the area. It was unlike anything he would ever see in his life. The golden Avenger let go, gasping,

"Amazing."

Ms. Marvel looked around the library, awed by the shear number of glowing orbs hovering in the room, and asked,

"You've been to this many planets?"

Ares grumbled,

"While we waste away, Farrah could be launching an attack at this moment! We must prepare for battle!"

Brainiac looked at the god of war, then at Iron Man,

"I think it would be wise to tell you there is an Ares in this dimension as well."  
Ares glared at the android,

"Foolish creature. I am Ares, son of Zeus, god of war! There is no one else!"

Brainiac nodded,

"Of course."

He led the Avengers to his throne room and sat down, connecting to the ship. He said,

"Many of the repairs are located in weapons and shields. Dr. Morrow and my android drones can assist you in understanding the technology."

Iron Man asked,

"In exchange for these repairs, we get the knowledge to stop Superman?"

Brainiac answered,

"Of course. Your assistance will be well compensated."

Iron Man nodded,

"Let's go to work."

**At the Watchtower…**

Persiana had decided to lay low for a few days, so she cooped herself up in the Watchtower running tests. She was trying to take her mind of what was happening, of how the Avengers got into this world. However, Farrah could not stop thinking about it. She thought to herself,

_I am so dead. I don't know what I'm going to do. Why can't they just leave me alone?_

A voice said,

"Persiana?"

The were-lioness suddenly gasped and spun around. It was J'onn. Farrah shouted,

"Don't do that!"

The Martian Manhunter said calmly,

"I apologize if I startled you."

Farrah shook her head,

"No, it's my fault. I'm just on edge about what's going on. Normally, I'd here someone coming from behind me. You're one a few people that can actually sneak up on me. Well, you, Batman, Cap, and Tigra…"

She deliberately stopped and shook her head,

"God, what am I thinking? Why did I even come up here in the first place? I should be with my other teammates, helping them out as best I can."

The alien telepath said,

"Farrah, you are still having doubts about yourself. Sooner or later, you will have to confront them. It is better to do that now."

Persiana clenched her fist,

"But, what if I'm not strong enough? What if it all happens again? I don't think I can take it not being able to help my team again."

J'onn said,

"Farrah."

Farrah turned around and gasped. J'onn had shape-shifted into Captain America and he said,

"Farrah, strength comes from the mind. Even with all your powers, your true strength lies in your ideas, thoughts, and beliefs."

The feral heroine swallowed nervously, tears welling up in her eyes. She dried them and took a deep breath. When she finished, the Martian Manhunter was gone.

Flash had buzzed up,

"Farrah, Bats wants to see ya. Something important."

Farrah took her glasses off and dashed after the Flash as quickly as she could.

When they arrived, Batman was at the computer. He turned,

"You were right. Your two friends weren't alone."

He punched up a satellite play back of Iron Man and the Avengers, along with a scientist, cruising across the water. Persiana snarled,

"Stark."

Flash narrowed his eyes,

"Morrow? What's he doin' with them?"

Batman punched in some keys,

"Apparently, he's convinced them that we're the villains."

Wonder Woman walked in, hearing about the Avengers,

"They are here?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, and with Wonder Man and Tigra, that makes six."  
The Dark Knight detective shook his head,

"It doesn't matter. Those two were probably gathering information. The others are heading to an uncharted island."

He turned to Farrah,

"From your description of them, we were able to identify them quickly. One we haven't is this one."

The lioness looked at the image. It was of Ares, although she could not be sure. (1)

Farrah said,

"Herc told me about him. Although, I never met him, he's definitely dangerous."

Farrah had told Diana and Donna about the Hercules from her world, and was surprised to learn about the one in this world. The lioness adamantly defended her Herc, but the two Amazons still had doubts.

Diana asked,

"Who did Hercules describe, sister?"

Farrah looked at the picture,

"Ares."

Flash swallowed nervously,

"A God of War? Oh, crap."

Wonder Woman raised her arms in outrage,

"Who does this Iron Man think he is? He has allied himself with Ares! They will be shown no mercy!"

Farrah thought for a moment. She had to know what the her former allies were planning, and, considering they had brought in a ton of powerhouses, they were going to catch her. She said,

"We should bring in Simon and Greer."  
The other League members looked back at her, a bit surprised at her decision. Diana asked,

"Are you sure you want to?"

Persiana nodded,

"When Lance and I were at the restaurant, we saw them in their disguise. Lance is a telepath and picked up on something. They others were trying to revive Brainiac."

The lioness looked down,

"It's time I confronted them. I'm sick of running."  
Batman looked darkly at her for a minute. Finally, he said,

"Bring them in."

Flash said,

"I'll come."

Diana nodded,

"I will too."  
The feline heroine smiled,

"Thanks, but I want Supergirl's team to be there for me."

Wonder Woman put her hand on her friend's shoulder,

"Don't hesitate to call for back-up."

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, I'll make sure of that. Thanks."

She started to leave when she turned to Diana and said,

"As fun as it would be to see you and Ares throw down, we need him to find Brainiac. Then, after the threat's gone, you two can kill each other for eternity."

Wonder Woman looked at the feline heroine and nodded,

"Very well, but if he lays a hand on you, the gods will not be able to help him."

Persiana smirked,

"I couldn't have asked for anything more."  
She jumped into the teleporter and went down to Earth.

**In New York…**

Wonder Man and Tigra were walking along the street at night. Greer shook her head,

"The more I hear about this Brainiac, the more I hate him. He's fought the Justice League off for years, especially Superman. I still say we have to tell Farrah about all of this."

Wonder Man nodded,

"Yeah, you're right. We have to get her attention, but we have to do it in a way she'll be able to listen to us."

Tigra pressed her lips nervously before saying,

"I can try to talk to her. I can explain everything about my behavior, and, maybe she'll listen. If not, she could just shred me to pieces."

Simon shook his head,

"I won't let that happen, Greer."

"My, aren't you the gentleman."  
The two heroes turned and saw a purple-haired woman with a tight blouse and green lycra pants walk up to the strong man. She smiled, purring seductively,

"You are quite the specimen."  
She traced a nail on his shirt. Wonder Man asked,

"Miss, who are you?"

He quickly removed her hand. The woman smiled,

"I am Circe, and I want you."

Tigra growled,

"I have a bad feeling about this, Simon."

The sorceress pouted,

"Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping for a little alone time. Oh, well."

She blasted him with an energy blast. Wonder Man was sent sailing into a dumpster.

Greer took her coat off and activated her medallion, changing into her were-tiger form. Circe smiled,

"Well, now. I didn't expect that, but don't worry, kitten. I brought someone who can play with you."

"Oh, we'll be playing all right."

Tigra turned to the Spanish-accented voice. It belonged to a muscular feline that looked similar to Cheetah, but only this one was male, and easily towered over the six-foot tall heroine. Tigra was stunned,

"Wha-?"  
Before she could react, this new feral feline had pounced, tackling Tigra and pinned her down. The sorceress laughed,

"Now, Sebastian, play nicely. It's not every day you find a fuzzy chick to play with."  
Wonder Man picked up the dumpster,

"That's it!"

He threw the dumpster at Circe, but the sorceress blasted it away with ease. She chuckled,

"Oh, Wonder Man. Why do you hate me so?"

Her eyes started to glow,

"You know I alone can satisfy your every desire. No matter how dark, or how deep, it will be satisfied."  
Wonder Man shook his head, trying to fight off the alluring nature of the seductress.

Tigra shouted,

"Simon!"  
The male Cheetah pinned her down,

"Now, now. Let's not worry about him. Let's worry how well you mate with me."  
He licked his lips, drool escaping his mouth. Tigra cringed in fear and desperately tried to squirm out of his grip.

Just then, an arrow sailed in the air, hitting Circe. The arrow was an explosive one, causing her to lose concentration. Sebastian looked up, only to get hit with a red lightning attack. He went sailing into a wall.

Circe snarled,

"Who did that?"

Speedy smirked,

"Lady, you really shouldn't have done that."  
He eyed Tigra,

"Hello, fuzzy chick!"

Another voice said,

"Whoa, check it out! That tiger chick is hot!"

A third voice said,

"You better not be cheating on me, Harper!"

Roy shook his head,

"No, ma'am, honest."

Wonder Girl smiled,

"I hope you do not cheat on me, or I will kill you if you do."

Supergirl rolled her eyes,

"Boys."

A figure in a dark trench coat said,

"What did I do?"

Miss Martian shook her head,

"I believe Supergirl was referring to Superboy and Speedy. I highly doubt she was talking about you."  
Persiana, perched in front of them, nodded,

"Yeah, you're not the type to ogle another woman when you're dating me."

Tigra gasped,

"Farrah? Is that you?"

Farrah sarcastically quipped,

"No, I'm the Easter bunny. OF COURSE IT'S ME!"

Circe clenched her fists,

"That's it! You Titans are through ruining my fun."

Waving her hands, she summoned undead soldiers from the ground. She ordered,

"Kill them!"

Supergirl shouted,

"Teen Titans, go!"

Next Chapter:

Titans East vs. Circe and the new Cheetah. Plus, how does Wonder Man and Tigra react to this rescue.

(1) Farrah's departure from the Marvel Universe to the DC universe happened before Stark's Mighty Avengers were formed.


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 19: Trouble

"Well, I guess this makes fighting a dead issue."

Superboy used his heat vision and incinerated several undead skeletons. Wonder Girl used her lasso and corralled up three more skeleton warriors,

"Remind me to smack you for coming up with such bad puns."  
Speedy launched a net arrow and pinned several of the skeletons under it. However, several more with swords cut through the net and continued their tirade. He grumbled,

"Great. Why couldn't I fight the wannabe Cheetah?"  
Miss Martian dodged a blast from Circe and countered with her Martian vision,

"I believe it is rather personal for her."  
Supergirl spun around, creating a tornado, and sucked up all the skeletons. They were scattered all over the street,

"Well, so much for that. Now, for Circe."  
Diablos was already on it, but Circe had managed to seduce Wonder Man into helping her. She ordered,

"Wonder Man, defend your mistress."  
The ionic Avenger obeyed, charging right into the red-eyed hero. Diablos used his telekinesis to keep him at bay. He ordered,

"Take out Circe. I can handle this."  
Meanwhile, Persiana had pounced on the male Cheetah and managed to get him away from Tigra. The two rolled around until they both separated and paced around each other, stalking each other like animals. Sebastian growled,

"Well, two fuzzy females for the price of one. I should be so lucky."  
Persiana smirked,

"Yeah, I guess you've been lucky. You haven't been turned into a fur coat yet."

The spotted feline villain roared,

"No one talks like that to me!"  
He pounced on her again and tried to shred her, but Tigra got on top of him and embedded her claws into the feral feline villain. Cheetah, screeching in pain, flipped away and glared at the were-tigress. Persiana flipped up and looked at her former best friend. The Avenger snarled,

"You don't touch her, monster!"

The male Cheetah wore a feral grin,

"Me, a monster? I am merely the epitome of what a feline is, which is more than I can say for you two."

He added, licking his lips,

"Although, if you joined me, I can show you what a real feline is capable of."  
Tigra roared with anger and charged again. Persiana was surprised. She knew Greer was never this savage, unless something she cared about deeply was being threatened. She shook her head and continued the fight.

"I hate to interrupt…"

Persiana turned as Diablos ducked another punch from Wonder Man,

"…but I could use some assistance."  
The were-cat heroine nodded, regaining her senses,

"Right."

She stalked Wonder Man and, as the ionic hero readied another punch, Persiana jumped on him and scratched at his eyes. Simon howled in pain. Diablos was stunned,

"I said assist, not eviscerate!"  
Persiana replied nonchalantly,

"Don't worry; Simon's made out of energy. He still feels pain, but nothing permanent's been damaged. He'll be all right in a few minutes."  
Just then, Simon rubbed his head,

"What happened?"

He noticed Persiana and Diablos standing there, looking at him. He asked,

"Farrah, what happened?"

He noticed Circe doing battle with the rest of Titans East and Tigra and the male Cheetah fighting amongst themselves. Farrah shrugged,

"It's a long story."  
She bent over backwards, narrowly avoiding a blast from the seductress. Circe growled,

"I will not be beaten by you children!"

Farrah lifted herself back up and rolled her eyes,

"Up yours, you old hag!"  
Wonder Girl swallowed,

"This will not be good."

Circe screeched,

"HOW DARE YOU!"

She charged up more shots of energy, attempting to hit the were-feline, but Persiana was too quick, dodging each shot. She finally got in close and Circe grabbed her by the throat, sneering,

"Not so fast, are we, cat?"

Persiana smirked,

"Or just stalling."

A tight lasso formed around Circe's neck. Wonder Girl yanked hard and the sorceress struggled to break free. Persiana slipped out and helped Tigra continue her fight against the male Cheetah.

Circe eventually electrified the lasso, shocking the Amazon teen away. She launched a magical energy blast at Superboy and Supergirl, which both fell them, but Wonder Girl recovered and deflected the attacks and Miss Martian was using her Martian vision. (1) Circe created a magical barrier, deflecting the Martian's attacks. Diablos summoned his power and tried to counteract the force field, but Circe managed to repulse him to the ground, hard. Miss Martian switched to a new tactic, using her telepathy to take control of the sorceress' mind. However, she also got repulsed back, the mental shock incapacitating her. Circe then turned to Persiana, who had just helped Tigra get up. She screeched,

"DIE, FURBALL!"  
She launched an energy blast at the two were-feline heroines. Persiana saw the blast and shouted,

"Tigra, get down!"  
She pushed her former mentor out of the way and took the blast herself. It sent her into a brick wall, rendering her unconscious.

The other Titans were stunned. Diablos roared,

"NO!"  
He started powering up, his eyes glowing a furious red. He raised his hand forward and dispelled Circe's barrier. Circe was stunned,

"What? How?"

Lance said darkly,

"This ends now!"  
His hand started to glow and a crimson lightning sphere appeared in his hand. Circe backed away, panicking,

"No, no, what are you?"

Diablos answered,

"Your worst nightmare!"  
He launched the blast and it leveled Circe in an instant, despite Circe putting up a barrier. Circe fell through a brick wall, coughing up dust. Her head was bleeding and, when she looked up, she saw Diablos standing over her, another lightning bolt ready to fire. Circe pleaded,

"Please, stop!"

"Don't hurt my mummy!"

Diablos turned and saw a little girl with purple hair standing near him, scowling at him. It was Circe's daughter, Lyta. She said,

"That's my mummy!"

Diablos' gaze softened. He could not do it, not in front of family. He looked at the sorceress,

"This is a dirty trick, even for you, witch. Get lost."  
He watched as Circe and her daughter teleported away.

The other Titans, Wonder Man, and Tigra, were all trying to help Persiana recover, but she was unconscious. Wonder Girl said,

"We will get her to the Mansion right away."

Tigra said,

"Simon and I are coming with you."

The Amazon snarled,

"You don't get anywhere near her. After everything you've done, you shouldn't be allowed to live."

Roy winced,

"Whoa, let's calm down for a minute. We'll bring back Farrah to the Mansion and then figure a plan out."

Lance picked up Farrah's unconscious body,

"I can get there the quickest."

He teleported away.

Supergirl moaned,

"We got our butts kicked badly. This can't get any worse."

"Ahem."  
The heroes looked and saw Batman and Superman standing on the street. Both of them were not happy. Supergirl squeaked,

"We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Next Chapter:

Aftermath

AN: The male Cheetah, Sebastian Balleros (I think that's how you spell his name) was created after he stole Barbara Minerva's, the original holder of the power of the Cheetah, powers. Later, he died after Minerva was granted the power to stop him and reclaim the power that was hers. In the DC Persiana-verse, Circe granted Sebastian the powers of a 'cheetah hybrid'.

AN: Lyta is Circe's daughter. She is a canon character.

(1) Martian Manhunter has a similar attack he calls Martian vision. It is effectively a force beam.


	20. Chapter 20: Trouble Aftermath

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 20: Trouble Aftermath

Farrah was lying in the Mansion infirmary, unconscious. An oxygen mask covered her face and various medical devices beeped and sounded.

In the main foyer of the Mansion, there was a huge screaming match between Batman, Superman, the other members of Titans East, Tigra, and Wonder Man.

Superman looked at them,

"You all know how dangerous Circe is."

Kara looked at her mentor,

"Superman, we had to fight her. Who knows how much damage could have been done?"

Superboy smirked,

"Besides, we won, right?"

Diablos shook his head,

"At what cost, Superboy? Farrah's lucky to be alive. She has a serious concussion and bruised ribs. Fighting Circe was dangerous, especially if you have no prior experience in dealing with her."

Miss Martian tilted her head,

"You speak as though you are an experienced fighter."

The red-eyed hero shook his head,

"Just assessing the situation."

Batman folded his arms,

"If that's the case, why didn't any of you assess the situation? Circe was way too powerful for any of you to handle, yet you did anyway."

Kara said threateningly,

"Look, Bats. You and Superman both wanted this team, and you both wanted me to lead it. I made the decision to fight Circe and help Wonder Man and Tigra because it was the right thing to do. I'm sure Farrah would be agreeing with me right now, if she were in this room. This was my call. If you're gonna be pissed at anyone, then it should be at me!"

Everyone in the room blinked at the blonde Kryptonian's words, surprised that this teen had so much spunk.

Tigra wanted to see her friend in the infirmary, but Wonder Girl was not allowing her near Farrah. The Amazon sneered,

"You call yourself a friend. You betrayed her."

The striped were-feline shook her head,

"Believe me; I never wanted her to get hurt."

Donna countered,

"Well, you have a very funny way of showing you care."

Simon tried to intervene,

"Wonder Girl, is it? Greer just wants to see Farrah. Is that too much to ask?"  
The raven-haired warrior growled,

"Tigra doesn't go near her. Farrah is not interested in anything she has to say."

The tigress shook her head, tears welling up,

"I just want to tell her how sorry I am for everything. Please."

Donna was refusing to budge,

"No. You stay away from our friend."

Speedy whispered to Connor,

"Fifty bucks says those two get into a catfight."

Connor whispered back,

"A hundred they rip their clothes off."

Tigra turned, her heightened hearing picking up what they were saying. She scoffed,

"Are you two taking bets on us?"  
Wonder Girl was surprised and glared at Roy,

"Well? Answer the question, boys."

Lance decided to try and defuse the situation,

"Look, I know there is a lot of tension between all of us in this room, with Farrah's past and Circe's attack, we're all a little hot headed right now. We just need to take a step back and think."

Simon smirked to himself,

"I'm glad Ares isn't around to see this. He'd be fighting these kids day in and out."

Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes,

"What did you say?"

Wonder Man looked up,

"Huh?"

"You said something. What was it?"

The ionic Avenger shrugged,

"All I said was I'm glad Ares isn't around."

Donna became horrified,

"You're working with Ares! Why?"

Tigra corrected,

"It's more like he's working for us. You see-."

The princess grabbed Tigra by the throat and pressed her into a wall. The Amazons had a seething hatred for Ares, because he was everything the Amazons were against. While both Ares and Athena are deities of war, Ares preached destruction and chaos, while Athena preached defense and skill.

Donna growled,

"I should snap your neck right in front of Farrah. I never thought it could get any worse than your betrayal. I see I was wrong."

Around this time, Farrah was just opening her eyes and could hear the sounds of the heroes shouting. Removing the oxygen mask, she stretched the kinks out of her back, but winced when she strained a little. Pulling the monitoring devices off herself, she put on her costume. She was wobbling and put her hand on the table. She closed her eyes and repeated softly,

"Focus. Just calm down and focus."

After a minute, she opened the door and saw everyone shouting, making accusations about the other. Clenching her fists in anger, she roared furiously,

"QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Instantly, the room became quiet. Farrah then smiled,

"That's better. Now, someone tell me what's going on here."  
Tigra came to her and said,

"Farrah, I-."

Farrah turned to the were-tiger, narrowing her eyes,

"You got some nerve being concerned about me. After everything you did, you expect it to be like it was?"

Simon sighed, and tried to calm her down,

"Look, Greer's been through a lot since your disappearance, Farrah. Believe me, we all were worried. Tony wants-."  
Persiana glared at Wonder Man,

"I could care less what that man wants! If it were up to me, I would do things to Tony would make Dr. Doom sob."

She held her stomach, agitating her injured ribs. Tigra wanted to comfort her friend, but the white-haired heroine snarled when she got too close. The were-tiger pulled her hand away, surprised.

The lioness growled,

"Now, what about Brainiac?"

Simon and Greer both looked at each other. Wonder Man shook his head,

"You knew Tony and the others were going to Brainiac's ship?"

Lance shook his head,

"We weren't sure, until I read your mind. Morrow's duping your team into believing that Brainiac is an ally."

Tigra asked,

"So, Brainiac doesn't know Superman, does he?"

Superman explained,

"He does, and he knows about the Justice League. He knows everything about us, and soon, he'll know everything about you."  
Tigra looked down on the ground, her ears sagging sadly. The tigress asked,

"Well, Farrah, do you have a witty remark or something?"

However, Farrah had already left the room. She was too angry and upset.

**Brainiac's ship…**

Iron Man and Ms. Marvel were checking the computer systems on the ship to determine the extent of the damage done. Ares and Sentry were elsewhere, checking on weapon systems and shields. Ms. Marvel asked,

"Tony, how's everything?"

The armored Avenger said,

"Well, it's odd. Brainiac said the damage to the ship is here, but when I looked, it appears fine."

Just then, Sentry and Ares appeared behind them. Carol turned and gasped,

"Sentry!"  
She put her hands on her heart to calm it down,

"Don't scare me like that. You can't just sneak up on me and-."  
She then noticed the Brainiac symbol on both their chests and a glowing green in their eyes. The former Air Force pilot said,

"Uh, Tony. I think there's something wrong here."

"That depends on your point of view, Ms. Danvers."

Carol turned and was stunned. Brainiac had several metallic tentacles wrapped around Iron Man. It appeared that the Iron Avenger was not moving at all. Sentry and Ares seemed oblivious to what was going on. Carol braced for a fight,

"I don't know why you're doing this, but it stops now!"  
She charged in, but Ares and Sentry restrained her. As hard as she tried to fight back, the blonde heroine was no match against these two powerhouses. Brainiac then shot a beam at her, incapacitating her. After that, he placed a small metallic disk with his symbol on Carol's forehead. Miss Marvel revived and stood up, her eyes glowing the same eerily green as her compatriots.

Brainiac then turned to Iron Man,

"I thank you for your assistance. However, I still need to retrieve an item for my master plan to continue, and I will be needing your armor technology…"

Next Chapter:

Tigra and Persiana confront each other about what has been going on, and Simon gets introduced to the other members of Titans East.


	21. Chapter 21: Lionesses and Tigresses

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Lance/Diablos, Leon, and Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 21: Lionesses and Tigresses

Farrah had gone to her room and was perched in front of the mirror on her little stoop. She looked at her reflection and sighed,

"Why did this have to happen?"

Since Tigra and Wonder Man's arrival, the white-haired were-feline was extremely on edge. Add to the fact that she messed up on the team when they fought Circe, and she almost knew Batman and the others would send her back. She could pretty much sense it.

Farrah's ears twitched. She sniffed the air and immediately detected Donna approaching.

The door opened and Donna looked at her friend,

"Sister, are you all right?"  
Farrah smirked, sarcastically remarking,

"Let's see; I found out Iron Man and the other Mighty Avengers are here, helping a crazed scientist revive a genocidal alien android, I get injured in a fight helping two of my supposed friends when a mad sorceress decides to barbecue them, and now, I have my former mentor begging for my forgiveness. I don't know, princess. You tell me if I'm all right."

The were-lioness touched her stomach, feeling her injured ribs. She jumped off her stoop and stood up, growling.

Wonder Girl came close,

"Farrah, this is a trying time for you. But, you are strong, sister. You are a lioness, a symbol of protection and courage to your pride. You said so yourself."  
She put her hand on her furry friend's shoulder,

"Despite Tigra being your enemy, you still took the shot that was meant for her. You saved her life because you wished to prove to her that you are a real warrior."

Farrah shook her head,

"Donna, I did what I did because it's right. Everything I do, I do because I believe it was right. That was the whole point of me being opposed to registration; people whom I've never met would order me around, control what I believe in rather than me choosing what to believe in. I mean, cats are naturally independent creatures. We do what we want and, being restricted like that…I can't understand why Tigra did it."

"I thought it was the right thing at the time."

The two women turned and saw Tigra standing in the door way. Wonder Girl immediately got defensive, but Farrah said,

"Donna, it's all right."

She turned to her mentor,

"I didn't hear you come up."

Greer swallowed nervously before saying,

"I want to take to Farrah, alone."

The Amazon princess was about to protest when the white-haired lioness said,

"It's all right, Wonder Girl. I can handle this."

The raven-haired warrior started to leave, but she got in Tigra's face and said,

"If I find out you tried to hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

She left.

As Wonder Girl walked down the stairs, Diablos was leaning against the wall, his shades drawn. He said,

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Donna looked at her teammate,

"Yes. Are you?"

Lance nodded,

"Yeah, I am, but Farrah is a grown woman. I know she'll be all right."

**Back Upstairs…**

The tigress asked,

"Is there something I should know?"

Farrah smirked,

"Donna still kinda has a thing for me."

Greer was surprised,

"A thing? You mean, she likes you?"

The lioness shrugged,

"Yeah, but we talked about it and I couldn't go through with it. She's an Amazon and I'm cool with her being bi."

Tigra shook her head in disbelief. It was rather silly of her to imagine Farrah paired up with another woman. However, she had other matters right now.

Tigra perched on the all fours on the edge of the bed,

"I know you're still angry with me, but, you have to believe me, I never wanted you to get hurt."  
Farrah turned around, sarcastically remarking,

"It's nice to see you have my best interests at heart."  
The were-tiger frowned,

"I'm not proud of what I did, but you have to hear why."

Farrah glared at her friend,

"Nothing you say changes anything you and I had as friends. Personally, I'm surprised I have the self-control I do that keeps me from skinning you alive and hanging your pelt on my wall!"  
She walked to the window and stared out, watching the world go by. Greer jumped down on the floor and stood up. She asked,

"You do know Cap surrendered, right?"

Farrah looked at her,

"It didn't mean he stopped fighting. Cap would always fight registration, no matter what they offered him."

Greer sulked,

"When Cap died, I knew how hard you would take it. You and him were a lot alike."

Farrah was surprised,

"What?"

Greer came closer, holding her former best friend,

"I had hoped that, if you had signed on, you and I could sisters again. We were an amazing team, you and I. We'd tumble and distract, putting on a show for the bad guys, long enough for the others to beat them senseless. We also got a few good licks in. We also hunted together, almost as if by instinct, we knew what we were feeling-."

Farrah clenched her fist, pushing her former best friend away,

"You really think bring up the past is going to help you gain my forgiveness! You obviously have been hanging around Tony for too long!"

The were-tigress got on her hands and knees, begging,

"Please, Farrah. I'm begging you. If you were still alive, me and Henry would still be together, and we would all be family."

Farrah scratched her head in confusion,

"I thought you and Hank had something."

Greer looked away,

"We broke up. We both had this big fight and we said some things that we didn't mean, but we did."

She looked at her friend,

"I really do care about you, Farrah, but, if you don't want to forgive me, I'll understand too. I betrayed you, and you have every reason in the world to hate me."

She went to leave and, before she did, she looked over her shoulder, shooting a pleading look in her eyes. She then left, leaving a stunned Farrah in the room all alone. Farrah sat on the bed and sighed,

"What am I going to do?"

Downstairs, Wonder Man was getting to know the other members of Titans East. He was presently speaking with Miss Martian,

"So, you're an actual Martian?"

The green skinned alien smiled,

"Yes, I lived on Mars for a long time. My people can shape-shift and are very strong."

Simon nodded,

"Sound like the Skrulls from my world."

"Who?"

"Aliens that also can shape-shift, but you seem much nicer."

M'gan giggled,

"Thank you, sir. I can sense you are a very kind person, but you have a terrible guilt about something."  
The ionic hero sighed,

"It's nothing."

Supergirl sighed happily at the sight of Wonder Man. She walked up to him as M'gan left and asked,

"So, you're Wonder Man, huh? Farrah was right, you are good looking."  
Simon was a little taken aback,

"Well, I'm flattered, but I really don't think-."

Kara rubbed her finger on his chest,

"Ooh, buff! I like that!"

Donna rolled her eyes,

"And I thought Tigra was indecent."

Superboy called out,

"Come on. Did you see what that tiger chick looked like? Dudes definitely dig the fuzzy chicks. Ask Lance."  
Lance raised his hands,

"Oh, no. Keep me out of this one."

Roy asked,

"Why? Don't you think she's hot?"

Lance countered,

"Do you?"

"Of course!"

Donna turned Speedy around and glared at him. Roy said quickly,

"Not as hot as you though, sweetie."

Donna smiled,

"Better."

Kara wrapped her arms around Wonder Man,

"Ooh, so warm!"

Superman was stunned,

"Kara, don't put your hands there!"

Simon immediately backed away,

"Geez, lady. You're nuts."

Speedy quipped,

"Believe it or not, she actually leads us."

Wonder Man groaned,

"We're dead."

Suddenly, the Man of Steel touched his ear,

"There's a distress call from STAR Labs here in the city. It sounds like two of the Avengers are under Brainiac's influence and are attacking. Brainiac also has taken control of the machines used at the facility. We have to move now!"

Wonder Man nodded,

"I'm coming with you. I can try and talk to them."

Lance said,

"I'll get the were-felines."  
He rushed off as Superman, Wonder Man, and the other members of Titans East went to answer the call.

Lance walked through the halls and found Tigra leaning against the wall, just outside Farrah's room. The were-tiger Avenger asked,

"What's going on downstairs?"

Lance explained,

"There's been an attack at STAR Labs. Where's Farrah?"

Just then, the door opened and Farrah stepped out,

"Has everyone else gone?"

Lance nodded. Persiana said,

"Then, let's move out."

Next Chapter:

There is more going on than what it appears to be. While responding to the attack at Star Labs, Titans East encounters two of the Avengers. Also, a certain villainess comes to bug our other heroes. Find out who next time.

AN: I should clarify something; Tigra and Persiana did not have a romantic relationship with each other in the Marvel Persiana-verse. It was more of a familiar one, Tigra playing the older sister and teacher to Persiana.


	22. Chapter 22: Two Attacks Part 1

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 22: Two Attacks Part 1

Persiana, Tigra, and Diablos were trying to catch up to the others. A radio message had come in that STAR Labs in New York had been attacked. Superman, Wonder Man, and the other members of Titans East had already gone ahead. As Lance was flying, the two were-felines were acrobatically flipping and tumbling across the buildings. Both of them had their heads in the clouds, wondering about their conversation. Tigra wanted to reconcile with her adopted sister, understanding full well what had happened and knowing that it was wrong to deceive her friend the way the tigress did.

Persiana was conflicted; on one hand, Tigra had betrayed her, and that meant Greer was an enemy of the pride, not to be trusted. She helped bring a threat to her pride, and Farrah was never going to stand for it. On the other hand, Farrah genuinely believed that her older 'sister' was remorseful at what had happened, and that Tigra really wanted to go back to the way things were before Civil War, where they truly were two feline sisters. She just did not know what to do.

Tigra looked back and saw Farrah not keeping up with her. She stopped and turned,

"Something wrong, little sis?"  
Farrah looked up at that,

"Just thinking."

Greer nodded in understanding; she knew her sister was going through a lot, and decided to let her have her space.

Up ahead, Diablos got a call from J'onn,

"Diablos, there is another attack not too far from your position. I shall send back up to assist you. The Brownstone District is being attacked by insect-like soldiers."

Lance nodded,

"Copy that. We'll head there now."  
He turned to the felines,

"I just got a call. J'onn says not to go to STAR. Turns out, there's an attack in the Brownstone district. He, Hawkgirl, and Zatanna will meet us there."  
Tigra scratched her head,

"Hawkgirl?"

The red-eyed hero explained,

"She's a warrior from another planet. Her race has avian wings and are natural fighters."

He narrowed his eyes,

"Word of advice; don't tick her off."  
The striped were-tiger nodded,

"Good advice."  
Suddenly, several shots were fired near them. The three split off and saw several humanoid bee drones firing alien-looking laser guns. Tigra shouted,

"Who are these guys?"

Lance nodded,

"Drones. It must be Queen Bee."

The tigress asked,

"Queen Bee?"

"I'll explain later. We have to take care of them first."

**Meanwhile…**

Superman, Batman, Wonder Man, and the rest of Titans East were approaching the financial district. Wonder Man asked,

"So, what are we up against?"

He was shot down by a laser blast. Supergirl screamed,

"NO!"

She looked to the source. It was a small platoon of robots, the same ones used by STAR Labs. The blonde heroine roared,

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY MAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!"

She powered up her heat vision and decapitated all of them in rage. Superboy swallowed nervously at that,

"Remind me not to tick you off."

Miss Martian used her telepathy and pointed to a building on fire,

"People are trapped there."

Connor nodded,

"Already on it."

He raced inside and looked around for any civilians. Despite the smoke and intense heat, the clone of Superman used his sensitive hearing and X-ray vision to find several people inside. He lifted up debris, moving it aside. Connor then helped some of the people that could not walk because wooden beams had injured them in the fire. He was able to shield them from the fire and brought them outside. The Man of Steel whirled around at astonishing speeds, suffocating the fire and dispersing it in the sky, where it was quickly extinguished. Superman nodded,

"Good job."  
The young clone coughed smoke, but managed to wheeze,

"All in a day's work."

Meanwhile, Donna and Roy were holding back a wall of robots. The archer winced,

"I'm running out of arrows here!"

Donna had her lasso tied around three robots and swung them around, throwing them into the wall of robots parading down the streets. Several of the robots broke off formation and fired their laser cannons at her. Wonder Girl deflected the attacks with her bracelets, sending several shots back onto the robot attackers. The Amazon princess dusted her hands and smirked,

"That was easy."

Wonder Man stood up and started bashing robots left and right. He said,

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and saw Brainiac is behind this."

"Correct, human."  
The ionic hero turned and saw a very tall android in purple and green towering over them. Superman snarled,

"Brainiac."

Simon looked at the android,

"You're taller than I expected."  
The Man of Steel nodded,

"Don't be fooled. Despite his size, he has an immense intellect. He's also a genocidal maniac."  
Brainiac replied in his monotone voice,

"I am merely a collector of knowledge. In order to make the knowledge valuable, few must know of its existence."

Wonder Man was stunned,

"That's crazy."

Brainiac simply responded,

"No, just logical."

A burnt body was dropped at his feet. Brainiac shook his head,

"I truly am grateful for Dr. Morrow's assistance. However, he served his purpose."  
Superman, clenching his fist in anger, charged in. However, he did not get very far. Someone just as fast as him leveled him into the sidewalk. Titans East was stunned. So was the ionic hero Wonder Man. He gazed upon the figure,

"Sentry?"

Sentry glared at the ionic hero. He charged in using super speed and flattened Wonder Man.

Supergirl was outraged,

"Nobody touches him!"  
She wound up and threw a punch, but Robert caught it and threw her over his head. Superboy and Wonder Girl went in next, but they got tossed around like rag dolls. Miss Martian was helping Simon up,

"How do we defeat him?"

Simon said weakly,

"His mind. He has something called the Void tormenting his mind."

That was all Miss Martian had to hear. Using her telepathy, she brought the manifestation of the Void into the Hero of a Million Suns. Sentry screamed and was fighting both the psychic assault off and the mind control. Brainiac analyzed the situation and said,

"I have a schedule to keep."

He slipped away from the team.

Sentry was able to overload the mind control and bring the Void back under his control. He shook his head,

"What happened?"  
Superman stood up,

"It wasn't your fault."

He wiped the blood off his lips, smirking,

"That's a pretty good hook."

Robert looked at the Man of Steel,

"You are part of the Justice League. We were told by Morrow you were the enemy."  
Supergirl rolled her eyes,

"He's the bad guy. OF COURSE HE WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Wonder Man said,

"Sorry about her. She kind of has a thing for me."  
Kara smiled and brushed herself against him,

"You have no idea, hot stuff."  
She then looked at Sentry. Sentry shook his head,

"I'm married."

"D'oh!"  
Speedy helped Donna up,

"As much fun as it is to ogle, we got a maniac to stop."  
Superman nodded,

"Speedy's right. Brainiac is a top priority."

He looked at Sentry,

"You're more than welcome to help."  
Sentry nodded,

"Yes, I should gladly pay Brainiac for what he did to me and the others."

Next chapter:

Bees, Robots, and Avengers. Oh my!


	23. Chapter 23: Two Attacks Part 2

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 23: Two Attacks: Part 2

Lance, Tigra, and Persiana were in the Brownstone District, fighting off drones. These bee-like warriors were busy rounding up civilians when the three heroes arrived. Diablos powered up and lashed out with red lightning, while the two were-cats clawed their way to one of the downed innocents. Farrah approached,

"It's all right; you're safe now."  
The innocent turned and hissed, revealing features similar to the bee drones. The white-haired feline heroine was startled for a moment, long enough for the creature to lunge at her. At the last second, a voice shouted,

"POTS!" (1)

The wanna-be bee drone was paralyzed. The three looked up and saw Zatanna and J'onn hovering down. Greer asked,

"Where's Hawkgirl?"

A loud roar could be heard as the Thanagarian warrior was wading her way through the bee drones. The striped Avenger was surprised,

"She seems to be enjoying that a little much, don't you think?"

Lance launched another lightning blast,

"We can worry about that later."  
The Martian Manhunter nodded,

"Agreed; our first priority is to rescue the civilians and stop the bee drones from converting them to their army. Beware their venom blasts."  
Zatanna nodded,

"Yeah; take too many hits, and we officially join the hive."

Tigra reared her claws,

"Show me where to start."

**At STAR Labs…**

Superman, Batman, the rest of the Teen Titans, Wonder Man, and Sentry were approaching the building containing the robots. Superboy and Supergirl flanked around the robots and used their heat vision to stop them, while Speedy launched several explosive arrows. The Hero of a Million Suns and the Last Son of Krypton were bashing on the larger androids, as Donna and Wonder Man were getting the civilians out. Just as they had finished, a hovering skull with numerous tentacles appeared. It stated,

"Destroy all intruders."

Speedy surmised,

"I don't think it wants us to go in."  
Supergirl rolled her eyes,

"Gee, whatever gave you THAT idea?"

The Dark Knight readied a Batarang and launched it. The mechanical skull blasted it right away and began spinning furiously, its tentacles full extended. Wonder Man ran right into him, but the tentacles grabbed him. He tried to break free, but they were too strong. Supergirl roared,

"NO ONE TOUCHES HIM!"  
She launched and extra-powerful heat vision blast, which cut right through the robot. The robot then turned and was about to advance when Wonder Girl threw her lasso and tried to hold the machination down. Although still advancing, the young Amazon princess had dug in, clearly not giving up ground easily. The machine was stalled, long enough for Superboy to grab a broken piece of debris and smash it from above. The Teen of Steel celebrated,

"Booyah! If they're all this easy, we'll beat Brainiac in no time!"

He charged right through the door. Superman called out,

"Superboy, wait!"

Sentry observed,

"Enthusiastic, isn't he?"

Wonder Man punched out a wall, and said,

"Ladies first."  
Donna walked in, while Supergirl giggled,

"Thanks, cutie. Tee-hee!"  
Roy shook his head,

"I honestly hope Farrah and the others are having the same good luck."  
**Back in the Brownstones…**

J'onn was using his telepathy to track down any people that had been infected with the bee's venom. He pointed to a subway station,

"I can sense many innocents there."  
Persiana did a back flip and kicked two bee drones unconscious,

"I'm on it, J'onn. Tigra, Diablos; come with me!"

She raced ahead on all fours. Diablos asked,

"Are you sure you can handle things here?"

Zatanna blasted three drones with fireballs and smirked,

"I'm comin' with you. You never know if magic might be a problem."  
Tigra shouted,

"Hey, ya comin'?"

The heroes made their way inside the station. Hawkgirl and the Martian Manhunter covered their backs and eventually managed to meet them.

Using natural night vision, both Tigra and Persiana managed to make their way in the darkness unfettered. Zatanna conjured up a light spell and guided the two aliens and the demonic inspired hero through the labyrinth of subway tunnels.

When they reached the center of the subway, they found a hive-like structure built. Persiana sniffed it carefully,

"Smells like honey."  
She stuck her finger in it and tasted it. The others winced in disgust. Greer shuddered,

"You're disgusting!"  
Farrah smacked her lips,

"Not bad, but not very sweet."  
Lance touched the wall,

"It appears to be weak."

He punched it and a gaping hole appeared. Zatanna smirked,

"Well, that was easy."  
Suddenly, several bee drones popped out of cocoons inside the hive. Hawkgirl readied her mace,

"You were saying."  
Then, they noticed the drones standing aside, as if allowing them to enter. J'onn used his telepathy,

"They wish for us to meet the queen."  
The striped Avenger asked,

"Why would they do that?"

Farrah answered,

"Arrogance. She probably thinks she can beat us, or join her."

Diablos nodded,

"We should still be ready for anything."

Martian Manhunter nodded,

"An excellent precaution."  
**Back at STAR Labs…**

Titans East had made their way into the heart of the labs. While Batman was opening the doors, Superman and Wonder Man were scanning the area, looking for Brainiac and any other civilians. Sentry was punching out the controls for the force fields and robot duplicating machines. The Man of Steel shook his head,

"Brainiac has to be in the vaults. This was too easy for him."  
Simon asked,

"Is he always like this? Is Brainiac this smart?"  
Supergirl nodded,

"Twelfth level intellect will probably make him that smart."

She used her heat vision and fried the door,

"All done!"  
As the door to the vault opened, a hulking robot stepped forward. It was Brainiac,

"Hello, Superman. I am surprised you needed help getting this far."  
The Last Son of Krypton snarled,

"Brainiac."  
Wonder Man cracked his knuckles,

"Where's the rest of my friends?"

Brainiac's eyes glowed,

"Easy, look behind you."  
An energy blast shook them and scattered them across the room. Simon looked up and was stunned,

"Carol?"

Ms. Marvel was holding Batman by the neck, her eyes glowing with malice and murder. She threw the Dark Knight aside and charged right into the ionic hero. Superman ordered,

"Titans, stop her."  
Supergirl roared into battle, punching the blonde soldier in the jaw. She shouted,

"NO ONE TOUCHES HIM!"  
Roy winced,

"Remind me never to make her mad."

Next Chapter:

In the next exciting chapter, Queen Bee faces off against J'onn and his group of heroes, while the others fight both Miss Marvel and Brainiac. However, things are never what they appear to be.

(1) This means Stop!


	24. Chapter 24: Two Attacks Part 3

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon, and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 24: Two Attacks Part 3

Inside the hive, Persiana, Diablos, Tigra, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Zatanna walked uneasily through the maze of honeycombs. The Thanagarian warrior looked around,

"I don't see why we can't just smash them now."  
J'onn shook his head,

"That would not be prudent. They could easily overwhelm us."  
Tigra quipped,

"Like they're not gonna do that when we meet their queen, right?"

Persiana sniffed the air,

"I'm picking up another scent."  
She closed her eyes to concentrate, then shot them open,

"Oh, crap."

Diablos asked,

"Is something wrong?"

The white-haired feline looked at them,

"She's not alone; I think she has someone with her."  
Zatanna smacked her forehead,

"Well, duh! There are bee drones here."  
Tigra shook her head and sniffed,

"No, I'm picking it up too. This is definitely not a bee drone."

They reached the door to the royal chamber, a huge iron door decorated with murals of bees. As it opened, there sat a woman on a throne. The woman looked like a cross between a female human and a bee, with large bug eyes and a black and yellow striped body. Surrounding her were numerous drones. The Queen Bee looked up and smiled,

"Welcome, my dears."

The drones stepped aside, allowing the five Justice Leaguers and one Avenger safe passage. Tigra whispered,

"Who is this lady, anyway?"  
Persiana whispered back,

"Queen Bee, intergalactic conqueror. Has turned planets into bee hives for her own personal gains."  
J'onn narrowed his eyes,

"We know who you are, and you will not turn this planet's population into your slaves."  
Queen Bee just laughed deliriously, her bee drones buzzing with excitement. Zatanna asked,

"Mind letting us in on the punch line?"  
The insect conqueror smiled,

"You should know; every queen needs her knight, and, thanks to Brainiac's help, I have two."  
Suddenly, a laser blast scattered the six. Tigra and Persiana rolled out of the way while Diablos raised a shield up. The were-cats looked up and were stunned.

Iron Man was flying overhead, shouting,

"For the glory of Queen Bee!"

J'onn surmised,

"That must be Iron Man!"

"DIE, WITCH!"  
Persiana swallowed nervously,

"And that's Ares!"

She ducked, narrowly avoiding a sword slice from the brainwashed god of war. Zatanna and Hawkgirl noticed the drones closing in. Diablos powered up,

"Anybody got a plan, cuz we could use one!"

**Back at STAR Labs…**

Superman asked,

"What are you doing here, Brainiac?"

The Kryptonian android's eyes glowed,

"That is simple; destroying you."  
He fired a laser blast from his hands, while Ms. Marvel tried to blast Titans East. Superman ordered,

"Titans, stop the woman, but don't hurt her. The rest of us will fight Brainiac."  
Superboy celebrated,

"Booyah! The ladies love me!"  
That moment of joy was short-lived as the Teen of Steel was slammed by a hard punch from the blonde Air Force major. Wonder Girl and Supergirl went to engage directly, while Miss Martian tried to use her telepathy and try to release Ms. Marvel from Brainiac's control.

Meanwhile, Batman, Superman, Sentry, and Wonder Man were all fighting Brainiac. Brainiac activated a force field, which Wonder Man promptly tried to break,

"Let Carol go, you monster!"

Brainiac responded by lashing out with his beams, leveling the ionic hero to the ground. Superman and Sentry both rushed in, but Brainiac had reinforced the barrier so their attacks couldn't get through. Batman readied a Batarang and threw it into the power generator, figuring Brainiac was absorbing the energy from it to power himself up. That greatly reduced the power of the force field, allowing the Man of Steel and the Hero of a Million Suns to tag team and bash Brainiac to bits. The android fell in seconds, not being able to withstand punishment from two powerhouses.

When the Brainiac robot was beaten, Ms. Marvel shook her head,

"What happened?"

She then looked at the damaged robot. She remembered how Brainiac had asked them to repair the weapons and shields to his ship, and then, behind her back, took control of Ares, Sentry, and herself. The blonde Air Force major clenched her fists and roared,

"HE DIES NOW!"  
She charged in, but Wonder Man was able to hold her back,

"Easy, Carol. It's over. He's beaten."  
Superman used his X-ray vision,

"Wait a minute; it's another one of Brainiac's robot duplicates."  
Sentry asked,

"You mean the real one is still out there?"

Carol shouted,

"I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS! HE'S GOING TO DIE!"  
Her fists glowed with bright energy and shot them through the ceiling. Superman observed,

"I obviously don't want to make her mad, do I?"  
Simon smirked,

"Farrah should take that advice. You wouldn't believe the times she's ticked her off!"

**Meanwhile, back at the hive…**

Martian Manhunter and Diablos were busy holding back Ares and Iron Man while Tigra and Hawkgirl were holding off the many drones and smaller bees. Persiana and Zatanna were trying to fight Queen Bee. Persiana dodged a poisonous stinger,

"Got a can of bug spray you can conjure up?"  
Zatanna tried to concentrate on a spell,

"NAC LOSOREA!" (1)

Instantly, a can of bug spray appeared and began spraying, causing many of the drones to scatter and disperse, leaving Ares, Iron Man, and Queen Bee alone. Persiana tried to deliver a swift kick to the mistress of the hive, but the intergalactic conqueror was too fast, dodging and blocking her moves. Queen Bee was no push over when it came to a fight.

Diablos, busy holding off Ares' sword slashes, shouted,

"Hawkgirl, a little help!"

The warrior from Thanagar charged her mace and slammed it into the God of War, sending him sailing through the walls of the hive, outside. The demonic inspired hero nodded,

"Thanks, but we have to stop Queen Bee. If Brainiac is controlling them, then the Bee knows a way to shut it off."  
J'onn used his telepathy and entered Iron Man's mind. However, something was wrong; J'onn could not make contact with the Iron Avenger's mind.

Queen Bee groaned,

"I haven't lost yet, Justice League!"

She pulled out a pollen bomb and threw it at the heroes. Instantly, the air in the hive was covered in a thick cloud of pollen. The heroes coughed and gasped for air. Finally, Diablos dispersed the pollen with his telekinesis and brought in fresh air.

Ares shook his head,

"What happened?"

He looked at Persiana,

"YOU!"  
He rushed in, but was stopped by Tigra,

"Calm down, Ares. You were under Brainiac's influence."

The God of War looked around and noticed his surroundings,

"The last I remember, I was onboard a ship belonging to Brainiac and the others…"  
He roared furiously,

"THAT TREACHEROUS WORM! HE IS GOING TO DIE FOR THIS! NO ONE USES THE GOD OF WAR AND LIVES!"

Hawkgirl smirked,

"I like this guy."

Martian Manhunter went to examine the downed Iron Man,

"Now, Mr. Stark, we…"  
He suddenly heard a click and the helmet fell off. It was a robotic decoy.

Tigra shook her head,

"This isn't good. That means Iron Man is still with Brainiac."

Farrah looked to J'onn, but the Martian Manhunter already sensed what she was thinking,

"Are you sure you wish to do this? Batman and Superman may not approve."  
The lioness shook her head,

"I don't care. We bring them back to the Mansion. They can't afford to know about the Watchtower. Besides, I have something that I need to tell them to their faces.

Next Chapter:

Tensions rise, and fights break out between two female heroines. You guessed it; Farrah and Miss Marvel. Let the cat-fighting commence!

(1) This means Aerosol Can!


	25. Chapter 25: A Little Light Hearted Humor

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to either DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 25: A little Light-hearted Humor

The Mighty Avengers, with the exception of Iron Man, were meeting in the Titans East Mansion in New York. Along with them are Batman and Superman. At Farrah's insistence, she wanted the Avengers back at the Mansion because she did not want them to find out about the Watchtower. Almost immediately, the tension between the two groups, especially between Ms. Marvel and Farrah, was present in an all out screaming match.

"You set my hair on fire!"

"You got my boyfriend killed!"

"It was an accident!"

"No, you having brain cells, Barbie! That's an accident!"

The white-haired feline and the blonde bombshell stared each other down, going nose to nose. It was clear these two did not like each other.

Diablos asked Tigra,

"What is it with those two?"

The striped were-tiger sighed,

"It's been like that since she joined up. Farrah has an extreme jealous streak, and always thought Carol was out to steal Leon away from Farrah."

Wonder Man shook his head, smirking,

"Those two have had some serious brawls, like the time Carol got that birthday gift from Leon?" (1)

Tigra smirked,

"I know what you mean. Or that time…"

**Flashback, Marvel Earth 616.01, Avengers Mansion, one year after joining…**

Leon and Farrah were walking in the Mansion, looking at the various photos of past incarnations. The red-eyed hero stopped and looked at the founding line up of the Avengers. He shook his head,

"It's hard to believe that it grew from these five."  
Farrah looked and noticed Carol studying the new arrival. Instantly, she screeched,

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

She charged right into her, an all out cat-fight erupted.

Leon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"This can't get any worse."  
Hawkeye and Thor walk by, hearing the commotion. The God of Thunder said,

"Friend Clint, our allies art fighting amongst each other."  
The purple archer grinned and, setting up two beach chairs and a camera, began recording the fight. Leon groaned,

"It just got worse."  
He addressed the two,

"You do realize that, once this tape hits the outside world, they will kill you."  
Hawkeye laughed, then dead silence as two pairs of irate eyes stared at him and Thor. Farrah roared,

"GET THEM!"  
The two women started chasing them across the mansion. Leon shook his head,

"I tried to warn them."  
**DC Earth 1.2, Present day…**

Wonder Girl scratched her head,

"Wow, I didn't know she was THAT overprotective."  
Sentry and Ares also heard the story, but never thought it to be true, until now.

Carol pointed her finger at the were-feline,

"Lady, in case you forgot, you're still a wanted fugitive! You act like it's our fault, when we both know it's not!"

Farrah shot back,

"It is your fault! Of course, with only three brain cells, it would be hard for you to understand that!"

Carol shook her head,

"You don't know what happened after you were gone. A lot happened, things I had to do. I bent over backwards for my team."

Persiana snarled back,

"Trust me, you bending over backwards is nothing new. Tony Stark will attest to that."  
Ms. Marvel growled,

"You know, I never knew what Leon saw in you. You're a self-centered, hormonal, out of control little girl who wants the whole world to feel sorry for you."

Persiana retorted, raising her voice,

"I don't want the whole world to feel sorry for me! I want the world to understand that being a hero isn't something to be politically tainted! If you want to be a government pawn, fine! You're a soldier! It's easy for you to just blindly obey someone! For me, it's about being free to decide what I want to do with my life!"

Carol raised her arms in frustration,

"You know, now that I think about it, you're the exact reason registration exists! How many years did you get away with your antics?! You're just angry it's come back to bite you in the ass!"

Farrah smiled darkly,

"Speaking from experience, Barbie? The guys in the Air Force would definitely agree!"  
Carol's eyes widened and, clenching her fist, shouted,

"DIE, BITCH!"  
The two started rolling on the floor, engaged in a cat-fight. Tigra rolled her eyes,

"It had to happen again. I swear, someday, that girl will be the death of me."

Sentry raised his hand concernedly,

"Shouldn't we try and break them up?"  
Outside, the ruckus had alerted some members of Titans East. Roy Harper and Superboy were running in, armed with a video camera. Connor whopped,

"Whoa! Super hero cat fight!"

Persiana yanked on Carol's hair, ripping a clump of it out. Enraged, Ms. Marvel slapped her opponent in the face. It was a momentary pause, and Persiana was soon on the offensive again, swiping with her claws. Connor crowed,

"I got fifty on the blonde. What do you think, Roy?"

The archer was busy taping Tigra,

"In a sec."  
He looked her up and down with the camera. The bikini clad were-tigress snarled,

"Get that camera outta here."  
She flashed her claws and hissed. Speedy swallowed,

"Uh, hi. I'll go over here now."  
He turned around and a stray punch from Carol caught him. He was knocked for the count and his camera fell to the floor. The Teen of Steel shouted,

"NO!"

He used his speed and snatched the camera at the last minute. Picking it up, he started taping the fight.

Diablos rolled his eyes and, using his powers, destroyed the camera. Connor shouted skyward,

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME, GOD?"  
He then snapped his fingers at an idea. Strutting up to the feline Avenger, he flashed a smile,

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Connor!"  
Instantly, the young clone eyes popped open in fear and he turned slowly.

Supergirl glared at him. She said,

"Do you have this much respect for women? Honestly."  
She then looked at Wonder Man and sighed dreamily,

"My hero."  
Wonder Man gave her a quizzical look, and then was tackled by the Maiden of Might. Sentry looked at Superman,

"Is it always this bad?"

The Man of Steel rolled his eyes,

"Not really."

He shouted,

"Kara, get off of him!"

Batman, Ares, and Diablos all blinked. The red-eyed hero asked,

"Are you sure you want to go over the briefing now, or when things settle down?"

The God of War sat back in a chair,

"Personally, I prefer this."

Wonder Girl smirked,

"You may be a deity of war, but I can agree on one point; it is definitely worth watching."  
Diablos blinked,

"I don't know what I should be surprised at; my girlfriend's antics, the fact that an Amazon and one of her most hated enemies are actually getting along, or that I have another woman interested in Farrah."

Batman stayed stoic; he knew this was not going to be easy.

Next Chapter:

Seriously, let's get on with the story.

(1) See Musical Mayhem for more details


	26. Chapter 26: Assessment of the Situation

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to either DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 26: Assessment of the Situation

Batman, Miss Martian, Sentry, and Diablos watched the ensuing chaos between the Avengers and Titans East. Carol and Persiana were rolling in a cat-fight, Supergirl was chasing Wonder Man throughout the house, Donna was dishing out a tongue lashing to Roy. Superboy was trying to hit on Tigra, but the were-tigress pounced on him and started to maul him. Superman was trying to break them up. Ares was sitting in a chair, eating some popcorn, watching the ensuing cat-fight. It seemed hopeless when the red-eyed hero picked up a mega-phone and shouted,

"KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!"  
Instantly, everyone covered their ears; some with heightened hearing were especially in pain. Persiana covered her ears and squawked,

"Hey, that hurt!"

Lance shook his head,

"Look, I know there's tension between all of us right now, and I know our tempers are exploding like pressure cookers. However, as bad as it is now, we all have a common goal; stopping Brainiac. I'm sure that, if we find him, we'll find Iron Man. As odious as some of you find it, we should at least try to work together to find out what he's up to."

Persiana got out from under Ms. Marvel and strutted up to her boyfriend, purring,

"I'm so sorry, Lance. It's just that Carol was being so mean to me. I can't help it if she can't hear the truth."

Carol roared,

"YOU WANNA DIE?"  
She made a lunge at the white-haired lioness, but Diablos stepped in front of her, his eyes glowing red, threatening ominously,

"I suggest you don't let her get to you, otherwise, you might have to be fighting me instead, and, believe me; I'm nothing like Farrah."  
His eyes glared dangerously at Ms. Marvel. The blonde super heroine narrowed her eyes and nodded,

"Fine, but, if she makes another crack at me, I'll go through you."  
Lance smirked,

"Agreed."  
The two heroes stared each other down. Tigra whispered to Wonder Man,

"Just like Leon."  
Batman, glad that the interruptions were quelled, explained,

"Brainiac stole a meteorite that crashed in the California desert two months ago, around the same time Persiana first appeared in our world. I don't know if the two incidents are connected yet, but I do know that Brainiac has a much more intricate plan with that meteorite. Even though he used a robot duplicate, for him to expose himself to us like this suggests he has something bigger in mind."

Superman asked,

"You also said he stole Kryptonian DNA. Who's?"

The Dark Knight looked at him,

"You're not going to like this. It's Doomsday."

At this, Superman and the Titans were stunned. Supergirl swallowed nervously,

"Oh, crap. This is bad."

Tigra asked,

"Who's Doomsday?"

Farrah shook her head,

"You know how hard it was to fight the Hulk?"

The Avengers nodded. The lioness explained,

"Doomsday is worse. He's a biological weapon, built to survive any environments and adapt and evolve to the point where he can overcome all threats encountered."

Wonder Man rubbed the back of his head,

"That's bad."

Miss Marvel was still unsure,

"I know how bad the Hulk was. This guy can't be worse."

Batman punched up a video playback of Doomsday fighting the Justice Lords.

As the Avengers watched, they were stunned. Sentry blinked,

"Whoa."

Carol swallowed,

"OK, this is something new."

Tigra stayed close to her older 'sister', but her eyes widened. The way Doomsday was fighting the League's counterparts, the Kryptonian weapon was tossing them around like rag dolls.

When the footage was done, The Dark Knight looked at the Avengers,

"Now, you see the enemy we're facing."  
Wonder Girl shook her head,

"My sister told me about this monster. I thought she was exaggerating when she said Doomsday was so powerful."

Diablos adjusted his glasses and looked at the Avengers,

"So, as you can see, we need to work together."

Carol looked at her teammates. Ares folded his arms,

"I must agree with the young one. Tactically, it is best way to find Brainiac."

He leered down at Diablos,

"But do not think for a second that this is alliance is permanent. Once this is over, we will take Farrah back."

The red-eyed hero twitched a little, but Superman stepped in front of him,

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The God of War nodded, sizing up the Man of Steel,

"Agreed."

**Meanwhile…**

Gorilla Grodd was being held prisoner in an anti-telepathy shield in Gorilla City. Several impressive ape guards stood near him. Suddenly, they were all electrocuted and the cage opened. The intelligent ape smiled,

"Well, salutations, Brainiac."  
The Brainiac android nodded,

"Gorilla Grodd, I have released you from your prison. In exchange for that, I will give you the opportunity for revenge against Gorilla City and the Justice League."

Grodd stroked his chin in thought,

"Very well. However, recent accommodations have left me a little…rusty, shall we say?"  
Brainiac said mechanically,

"I am aware of that, so I brought some assistance."  
The sounds of a fight outside drew the curiosity of the mad gorilla genius. He looked and marveled at the sight.

Several villains were decimating the gorilla guards.

One villain was dressed in pink and purple, wearing a purple tiara that fired beams similar to Green Lantern's ring. She is called Star Sapphire.

A second villain was in purple and gold and had 'MF' on the left side of his chest. He is called Major Force.

A third villain slashed and cut his way through several simians. The villain was dressed in a cat costume with a knife and claw weapons, and went by the name of Catman.

A fourth villain pelted the area with bullets, cutting through the gorilla guards. He was dressed in a red and silver bodysuit, and went by the name of Deadshot.

A fifth villain was using the plant life around her to strangle the guards. She was a red head dressed in green, and she was known as Poison Ivy.

Gorilla Grodd noticed the assembled villains and smiled,

"Impressive, but I have the feeling you are holding back something."

The twelfth level-intelligence android explained,

"Here is your mind control helmet. Do not attempt to use it on me. The real Brainiac is hundred of miles away from here. Also, I have one more ally. He will join you later. Now, I understand you have an earthquake machine you had planned…"

Next Chapter:

While the Justice League waits for Brainiac to make his move, the Avengers are treated to some of the insanity of Titans East. Find out what next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27: Down Time Part 1

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to either DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon, and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 27: Down Time Part 1

Each member of the Mighty Avengers was paired with a member of Titans East, both for security and curiosity reasons. Farrah pleaded for Superman and Batman to let Avengers stay behind closed doors, at least until Brainiac made a move. That way, she could keep an eye on them. Hesitant, they agreed.

Donna and Ares were in the training room, sparring. Despite their diametric philosophies and viewpoints, both the Amazon warrior and the God of War had mutual respect for each other's fighting style and tenacity. Miss Martian and Sentry were having a conversation about life on Mars and of her people. The Hero of a Million Suns was impressed and surprised to learn so much about the red planet.

Elsewhere, Supergirl was busy chasing Wonder Man, who was frantically trying to elude the Maiden of Might. Superboy and Roy were busy hitting on Ms. Marvel, but the blonde major gave them both an earful about treating women with respect.

That leaves Farrah, Tigra, and Lance. Lance was talking with some of the members of the Avengers, while Farrah was meditating in her room. Sitting on the floor, she tried to desperately to think about what's going to happen to her, and her future. She opened her eyes as she heard someone enter. She rolled her eyes,

"What do you want, Greer?"

The striped were-tiger shook her head,

"There's no use on sneaking up on you, is there?"

The white-haired lioness stood up and turned, folding her arms,

"Look, I know you're trying to get into my good graces, but let me make myself clear; you have not earned my trust yet. All right, so you helped me in that fight, and I appreciate that, but that doesn't mean that I've forgiven you."

Greer swallowed nervously before she asked,

"What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness?"

Farrah shook her head,

"Just leave me alone, Tigra. I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

Greer sulked and walked away, she really wanted to fix this broken relationship she had with her 'sister'.

Outside the training room, Ares and Wonder Girl were taking a break. Ares smirked,

"My brother would love fighting you."  
Donna shrugged,

"Fighting a god is most refreshing, even if he is a God of War."

The two noticed through the archway a frightened Simon flying away,

"HELP! SHE'S NUTS!"  
Following him closely was Supergirl, flying and cackling madly after him,

"COME MAKE BABIES WITH ME!"  
Donna and Ares just blinked. The God of War shook his head,

"I hope my son doesn't act like that." (1)

The Amazon princess asked,

"You have a son?"

Ares answered,

"Aye, a mortal son. When Iron Man proposed these new Avengers, I had not registered with the mortals' law. Pathetic, is it not? No matter, I agreed to register with the mortals. I just want what is best for him"

Wonder Girl was surprised,

"So, you are doing this for your son? I could never imagine the God of War being so…noble."

The deity Avenger smirked,

"And I never imagined Amazons to be so…civil. It appears we were both wrong."

Inside the kitchen, Lance, Roy, Connor, Miss Martian, Miss Marvel, and Sentry were all talking. The Subject; Leon. Miss Martian was curious,

"I can sense that, whenever Leon's name comes up, you seem to have an angry reaction to it. Why?"

Ms. Marvel explained,

"It wasn't we were angry with him; I just found him…unusual. Don't get me wrong, he was a good kid, but he was just way too messed up. I think he was just nervous about being a hero."  
Roy shrugged,

"But, he was one of you for a while, right?"

The Air Force Pilot rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, he sided with us. But he absolutely insisted he bring Farrah in himself. God knows why he fell for her."  
Superboy scratched his head,

"Farrah told that story differently."  
Sentry shook his head,

"From the stories I have heard about him, Leon seemed to be plagued by visions of the future. I met him once. He seemed nice, but I got the feeling he was hiding something."  
Lance shook his head,

"You make it sound like he was the bad guy."

Carol sighed,

"He wasn't, but he just didn't seem right. I mean, he never seemed to really belong on the team. Tony thought it was best not to keep him on the main team, but Cap insisted, saying he just needed some time to adjust."

The red-eyed hero thought for a moment on his introduction to the team. Would he be accepted, or would he be the outcast? His friends seemed to enjoy being his friend, but he was still hesitant. He was a local hero first and him worrying about someone else was still being an adjustment to him. It was not that he did not care; being a local mean he had no responsibility to watch someone else's back, or have his back watched by someone else. However, he was going to try and do the best he could do and learn to work with the team.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tigra entered the room,

"Hey, everyone."

Roy and Superboy instantly started drooling at the sight of the were-tigress. Lance shook his head,

"And I thought Pavlov's dog slobbered."  
The were-tiger sat on the table, almost next to the red-eyed hero, her tail swaying seductively,

"Actually, I came to see you, Diablos."  
Lance took his glasses off in disbelief,

"Me?"  
Tigra nodded,

"Yep. You and I have to have a talk."

At this, Connor and Roy drew closer, hanging on to every word. Even the others were intrigued. Tigra, not caring if the stares were on her, continued,

"Farrah does have good taste in men. Better than mine."  
She pressed down, obviously trying to force Lance to peak at her chest. Lance, not wavering his gaze, looked back at her,

"Miss, I'm spoken for."

Greer smiled,

"You know, you remind me so much of Leon, but that's not why I'm here. You see, you and I share a common item; Farrah. She and I are a lot alike. We're practically sisters. When Farrah disappeared, I realized just how much I care about her, and I don't want her to ever be hurt like that again."

Lance turned his head slightly,

"I can sense your sincerity is genuine but, if I may be so bold; is there a point in telling me all of this?"

Tigra smiled nervously,

"I was just wondering, if you could help me talk to her. I mean, she'll listen to you."  
Diablos shook his head,

"Miss, I can try, but I can't force Farrah to change her mind on the way she feels. I'm sorry, but this is something you two have to work out on your own. It's ultimately her decision."

Greer sighed,

"I understand. And, thanks for listening."

Just then, Farrah walked in and immediately noticed Tigra talking to Lance. Normally, this would not have been an issue, but it became one when Tigra leaned forward and planted a gentle peck on his cheek. The lioness clenched her fists in anger, her eyes glowing an almost savage green. She shouted,

"TIGRA!"  
Everyone turned around and noticed how irate the white-haired feline was. Greer instantly got nervously,

"Little sis, it's not what it looks like-."

Persiana growled,

"Tigra, in the simulator right now. It's time we settled this. You and I are going to fight!"

Next chapter:

The Watchtower gets news of this fight. What do you think is going to happen?

(1) In the Mighty Avengers comic series, Ares does mention he has a mortal son.


	28. Chapter 28: Down Time Part 2

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Leon._

Chapter 28: Downtime: Part 2

**Twenty minutes before the end of Chapter 27…**

Tigra was walking through the hallways, sighing. She knew there had to be someway for her to receive her friend's forgiveness for what she did and try and repair their friendship.

Just then, she managed to meet Donna and Ares. Wonder Girl immediately stiffened,

"Hello, Tigra."  
Tigra looked at the Amazon warrior and shook her head,

"I'm not in the mood right now."

Donna folded her arms,

"You two were friends and you betrayed her. Why she even keeps you alive is beyond me. I should kill you for hurting her, but, she is also my friend and I do not wish to see her hurt."  
Ares grinned and thought,

_This Amazon has sheer aggression. I like her. _

Greer shook her head and leaned against a wall, sulking.

Donna's gaze softened,

"Is something wrong?"  
Ares took his axe and sword and left the two women alone. Tigra asked,

"Do you think you could give me some advice?"

Wonder Girl asked,

"What sort of advise?"

Greer explained,

"I just want Farrah and I to be sisters again. I don't know how I can do that if she isn't willing to listen to me."

The Amazon shook her head,

"Personally, you would not be alive and having this conversation if it were me you betrayed."

Donna then realized just how serious Tigra was and sighed,

"Maybe you should talk to Lance. Farrah is very drawn to him. He may be able to help you with your problem."

**At present…**

Tigra and Persiana were in the simulator room, warming up for their fight. Tigra did not want to fight her feline sister, but, at the same time, the tigress knew that the lioness had a lot of pent up aggression and unresolved issues that Farrah would like to expose completely in the open.

Before Tigra and Persiana were going to have their bout, Donna had contacted her sister Diana. Wonder Woman was on her way down. She had heard that Ares was working with the Avengers, and that was all she needed to hear. Wonder Girl shook her head; she knew Diana was only looking out for her, but there were some things that even a big sister could not stop.

Diana glared at Ares,

"I suppose this was your doing, Ares."

The God of War rolled his eyes,

"As delightful as that sounds, Amazon, this is entirely their doing. Personally, I am looking forward to this. It is not often I find myself indulging in a fight between two people of near equal skill and standing."

Miss Marvel looked at red-eyed hero,

"What do you think?"

Lance shook his head,

"From what I was sensing, Tigra secretly wanted this. It gives both of them the opportunity to confront head on with all the unresolved feelings they've had since Farrah's disappearance from her world."

He then studied Diana and Ares,

"You know, the cats remind me of you two, actually."

Both the God of War and the Daughter of Olympus looked at the demonic-inspired hero, scowling. Diablos decided to say something quick,

"What I mean is, well, both of you represent war and honor in your own way. With Ares, it's being a soldier in a war that can produce and build a nation, while Wonder Woman represents the honor of being a woman and a warrior, preaching peace and defense in time of war. With Tigra and Persiana, it's about holding up to their own ideologies and justifying themselves and their actions."

He started to sweat slightly as the two immortals gazed at him. Diana finally said,

"Insightful, for a man."  
Ares smirked,

"An interesting observation. That does lend a new dimension to this fight then."

Superboy pulled out a black book and flipped through it,

"I should start taking bets…"

He winked at Ms. Marvel,

"How much should I put you down for, cutie?"

Ms. Marvel groaned; these kids were insane.

Speedy walked in,

"It's this way, guys."

With him were Green Arrow, Guy Gardner, Booster Gold, Skeets, and Flash. Miss Martian shook her head,

"I had no idea this was such a big event for the Justice League to get involved in."

Diana scowled,

"It's not. What are you doing here?"  
Roy shrugged,

"Well, when I told them there was a cat-fight between Tigra and our Persiana, they naturally wanted to see."  
Guy grinned,

"Hey, is it true that tiger chick wears a bikini?"

The Amazons rolled their eyes. Diana shook her head,

"Men."

Lance removed his glasses and glared right at Speedy,

"Are you this perverted? Persiana is going through a personal conflict right now with her best friend, and I highly doubt they would want you slobbering like dogs for some perverse pleasure."

The archer tried to smooth over the situation,

"Come on, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Think about it; you can watch and see if Farrah's as flexible as she says she is."

Diablos rolled his eyes,

"You make me sick. I want no part of this."  
He stormed out of the room, nearly knocking the red-headed archer off his feet.

Miss Marvel was surprised,

"And I thought Farrah had a short fuse."

Donna sighed,

"This is my fault. I should never have given that tiger advice. I had no idea this was going to happen."

Wonder Woman looked at her sister,

"It is all right, sister. I'm sure you did not mean for this to happen. Still, Diablos is not taking this well…"

She walked out of the room, trying to look for Diablos.

Just then, there was a girlish cackle, and Simon tried to pry off Supergirl, who had latched on in a similar manner Farrah had done when she first say Lance and thought it was her old boyfriend. Superboy scratched his head,

"This is vaguely familiar to me, somehow."

Roy was surprised,

"Yeah, I had no idea Kara was so flexible."

**In the simulator…**

Tigra looked at Persiana. Both ladies had finished warming up. The tigress asked,

"Are you sure you want to do this, little sis?"  
Persiana nodded,

"Yeah, it's high time I let everything I had been running from be exposed. Let's settle this!"

Next Chapter:

Persiana vs. Tigra, and Brainiac finally makes his move.


	29. Chapter 29: Down Time Part 3

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 29: Downtime: Part 3

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"

Farrah roared like a lion and pounced at her once mentor and best friend Tigra. The lioness and tigress both agreed to fight each other, and that was what was going on. Tigra ducked out of the way and, as the white-haired heroine flew by, the tiger Avenger raked her claws on her student's back. Farrah let out a shriek of pain and turned, snarling like a wounded animal. Landing on all fours, she jumped again. As Tigra tried to dodge, Persiana curled up into a ball and rolled right underneath the leaping feline. Standing almost so suddenly, Farrah jumped up, nearly overtaking her mentor. She raked both her claws on Tigra's back and then kicked her in the kidneys.

Greer let out a wail of pain and staggered as she landed on all fours. She looked up and saw Persiana ready to strike, taking to all fours, and one of her legs stretched back, like she was ready to sprint, but it was a much deeper lunge. Tigra growled, thinking to herself,

_She's not gonna hold back. Neither am I._

Persiana growled,

"I guess those nights with Pym left you rusty. Tell me, is it because his are bigger than you can handle?"  
A feral smile appeared on Tigra's lips. She smirked,

"For a lioness, you act like a kitten. If you learned anything from me, it's to be relentless!"  
She charged in, roaring with fury. Persiana somersaulted back and stood up on two legs.

Tigra balanced on her hands and tried to kick her opponent's knee caps, but Persiana straddled over her head and rolled behind her. Tigra landed on her back, but flexed her spine from her laying down position and turned. Persiana took a defensive stance and the two circled around each other.

Speedy's guests, who had invited themselves to this literal cat-fight, were hooting and hollering. Booster Gold screamed,

"TAKE IT OFF!"  
Guy Gardner grinned,

"Now, THIS is a cat-fight! I got a hundred on the tiger!"  
Ares folded his arms, studying the two combatants. He commented to Donna,

"Persiana is holding her own in this battle. I must admit, when I heard she was a daredevil, I had my doubts."

Donna looked back,

"She is an incredible warrior, and very beautiful."

The God of War looked at her, slightly surprised. He thought to himself,

_This woman has an attraction to Persiana? Not surprising; she is an Amazon, after all. _

Persiana went in to swipe at her mentor, but Tigra saw it coming. Grabbing her sister's arm, Greer kicked her in the shoulder and elbow. There was a loud pop and Farrah growled in pain. Tigra went to tackle her, but Persiana instinctively bent over backwards, barely missing her adversary. Standing back up, she turned and slashed deep into Tigra's tendons on her legs. Tigra roared and then hissed at Farrah. The lioness did not bother cradling her elbow; she had to focus on this fight. The two then went at it again, exchanging swipes with both their hand and feet claws. It was almost a dance between the two of them, they way they were dodging and striking at each other. Both knew the other's moves, and it was looking very close to being a standstill.

Miss Martian asked,

"Why are they fighting? Could they not settle what they are feeling non-violently?"  
Simon finally yanked Supergirl off and shook his head,

"I'm not exactly sure myself; I think it's a feral thing."

Superboy shook his head,

"Diana and Lance don't know what they're missing."

**At that precise moment…**

Diablos was staring out a window, looking out at New York City. He shook his head, hearing the thought broadcasts about the fight. He grumbled something to himself.

"You know the fight has started, right?"

Wonder Woman approached the red-eyed hero,

"Donna had no idea Farrah would be take it the wrong way and propose combat."

Lance shook his head,

"It's not her fault, Diana. She was trying to help someone. But, I shouldn't be interfering in this. Persiana and Tigra have issues that they have to resolve themselves. Exploiting those two women like that…there's no honor in taking a personal struggle and making it entertainment."

The older Amazon princess rolled her eyes,

"I know what you mean. What is Roy thinking bringing those men down here like that? Although, to be honest, I would not mind watching; Farrah is an excellent warrior."

She approached the red-eyed hero,

"Lance, my sister Donna, and the Avengers are also watching, as well as many of your teammates. Do not think of gawking like those other men. Instead, think of it as a way to support Farrah. You are, after all, her man."

Lance nodded; he could definitely see the logic in that. He said,

"All right, I'll go cheer her on."

Wonder Woman smiled,

"You see, you didn't have to make it perverted."

Lance scowled, while Diana just laughed. The raven-haired heroine smirked,

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

**Back to the fight…**

Tigra and Persiana were now in hand to hand combat. Both felines were ducking and dodging each other's punches and kicks, but Persiana was faster and had tripped her mentor. Greer took to all fours to catch herself, and narrowly avoided one of Persiana's feet claws. Farrah began pursuing, and Greer did a back flip to try and get some distance. However, the lioness jumped and tackled her mentor, landing on top of her.

Farrah restrained Greer's wrists and contorted her legs around Tigra's waist. She lunged in close, so close that Greer could feel her opponent's breath on her face. Persiana snarled,

"You betrayed me and Cap, as well as everything being a hero stands for. I want to know; was it worth it? Was it worth Cap dying to get what you want?"

Tigra threw Farrah off and wrestled her former student. Watching, Booster flipped a bill,

"Twenty those two make out right now."

Tigra pinned her opponent, growling,

You're still the same, Farrah. You never learned to get control of yourself, especially in a fight like this."

The lioness looked up at her opponent, knowing Tigra was right. However, an evil smile graced her lips,

"Maybe, but I also learned to be creative."

She forced her lips right on Tigra, and pulled back, shredding her mentor's lips. Tigra screamed and covered her mouth, which was long enough for Persiana to slip out of the hold and pin her mentor, slicing her face with the white-haired heroine's claws. Greer shrieked, but then felt Farrah's claws precariously near her throat. Farrah had one arm outstretched behind her, like she was ready to swipe.

Greer looked at her,

"Do it, then. If you feel I really betrayed your pride, kill me."

Persiana licked her lips hungrily. The lioness thrust her clawed hand forward, as if to go in for the kill.

She then stopped herself,

"No, you taught me better than this. You taught me that my feline side should never dominate my decision making when it comes to matters of blood. I won't kill you. It's not what you would do to me."

She got off of Tigra and roared, knowing she had a victory. Greer looked up and thought to herself,

_She's right. I would let her go._

The tigress got up and dusted herself off,

"I'm proud of you, Farrah. You really have come a long way since I first took you in."

Farrah was still scowling. Then, a smile came across her lips. Soon, there was a chuckle, followed by a hard laughter. The lioness was on the floor, rolling in laughter. Tigra also had a smile on her face and was also laughing heartily.

Everyone that was watching was a bit confused on what to make of the situation. One minute, the two of them were killing each other, and the next, the two feline heroines were sharing a laugh like old friends.

Green Arrow asked,

"What's going on?"

Diablos adjusted his glasses,

"I think they made up and Farrah forgave Greer for her betrayal."

Guy complained,

"You mean, they're not gonna fight anymore? I wanted them to take their clothes off."  
Two voices chirped,

"WE HEARD THAT!"  
The red-headed Green Lantern gulped at that. Booster and Flash looked at each other. The Fastest Man Alive said,

"Now we should leave."

The hero from the future nodded,

"Good idea!"  
They teleported away; Green Arrow and Guy Gardner making tracks as well.

Persiana and Tigra cleaned up and addressed the looks everyone was giving them. Farrah said,

"It's a feline thing. Greer and I had to work it out like this because cats are notoriously territorial and emotional. Whatever resentment I have for her is gone, but I'm not going to make her forget two things; I will never, ever betray anyone that I feel is right, and Tigra will never forget what she did and why she did it."

Greer nodded,

"Yeah, and I've learned why Farrah fights for the reasons she does. She's always put her team above herself, and will do anything and everything to protect her teammates, friends, and family. I can't teach her anything more. She's learned everything she needs to."

Diablos blinked at that,

"You two kissed."

Farrah shrugged,

"So, it's not my first time kissing another woman."

The Avengers all looked at the lioness. Donna was blushing hotly. Tigra opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the alarm. The Titans and Avengers ran upstairs.

Farrah looked at the console,

"Uh, guys. We got some problems."

Next Chapter:

Problems arise as the second step in Brainiac's master plan unfolds.


	30. Chapter 30: Brainiac’s Master Plan P 1

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 30: Brainiac's Master Plan Part 1

Farrah and Titans East, along with the Avengers, were convening in the war room. Batman had been out piloting the skies when he called in,

"I'm detecting multiple missile launches from northern Russia and…"  
Suddenly, the line went dead. Tigra swallowed,

"That can't be good."  
J'onn used his telepathy to communicate,

_Lance, this is a grave situation. The communications grid is being jammed. There are also other concerns. For one, the Fearsome Five are on the loose in New York. Add to it, there are earthquakes happening simultaneously all over the world, centering in Gorilla City. I am sending Wonder Woman and Zatanna to the missile silos; Flash and Green Lantern to the communications grid. Have the Titans fight the Fearsome Five.  
_Lance replied,

_What about the earthquakes?_

J'onn thought for a moment, then said,

_It would not be possible for you to get the Avengers to Gorilla City without first restoring communications._

Lance explained,

_I'll get the T-jet fired up._

J'onn said,

_Do it._

Lance addressed his team,

"Persiana, we have greater things to worry about than communications. The Fearsome Five broke out of prison."  
Roy groaned,

"Not those guys again. Why can't they stay in jail like good little bad guys?"

Wonder Man was confused,

"Fearsome Five?"

Supergirl explained,

"Think us, only bad teens."  
Ms. Marvel nodded,

"All right, so what's going to happen?"

Lance said,

"Farrah is leading the Avengers into Gorilla City. I'll get our jet."

Miss Marvel looked at the red-eyed hero,

"You have a jet?"

Farrah shot the blonde heroine a look, quipping,

"We also have free peanuts and an in-flight movie if you're interested."

Tigra clapped her hands excitedly,

"Is it Pirates of the Caribbean?"

All the girls sighed happily at that. Ares whispered to Lance,

"What is this Pirates of the Caribean?"

Lance responded,

"I'll explain later. We need to focus and get underway."

Supergirl, having finally regained her senses, looked her teammates,

"We'll stop the Fearsome Five. Whatever Brainiac has planned, we need to stop them."

Farrah looked at the Avengers,

"Let's move out."

As they were about to, Supergirl came to Wonder Man,

"Come back alive, OK?"

She planted a big kiss on him and left with her teammates. Simon was a bit surprised,

"Whoa."

Farrah smirked,

"Careful, Simon. She does have a super-powered cousin."

**Elsewhere…**

Batman had infiltrated the missile silo and was presently making his way through the maze of silos to the control room. Suddenly, a voice cackled,

"Welcome, Batman."  
The Dark Knight turned and saw a pale-skinned woman covered in icicles. Batman surmised,

"Killer Frost. How much is Brainiac paying you to do this?"

The icicle queen laughed,

"Pay? I'm doin' this for free. All the destruction, the mayhem, the murder."  
She squealed,

"Doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy inside?"

Batman, not interested in hearing any more, threw several Batarangs at her. Killer Frost froze them and smiled evilly,

"Oh, by the way. Brainiac did give me something extra for me to do."

She waved her hands on each side and a pair of ice constructs formed. She cackled,

"Get them, my pretties! HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHHAH!"

One of them grabbed Batman and threw him down a silo.

**In Russia…**

Green Lantern and Flash had just made it inside the communications tower. Flash brushed off the snow,

"Couldn't they put the tower in Hawaii, with the sand, girls, the surf, the girls, the parties, the girls-."

John Stewart slapped him upside the head,

"We got a job to do, so let's get to it."  
Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them and these grotesque walking mushrooms with four legs and tentacles started to come through. The Scarlet Speedster winced,

"Gross!"

One of them started spinning and tried to run into them. GL lashed out with his power ring, conjuring an emerald bulldozer construct and flattening them against a wall. Flash then whipped up a tornado and, catching these creatures in it, got thrown across the room. Then, screams could be heard,

"Help us! Please!"

Flash smiled,

"I'll be right there!"

He disappeared before John could open his mouth,

"Flash, wait!"

He sighed,

"Why did I get paired up with this guy again?"

**In New York…**

A burly teen in a black and gold body suit with lots of hair and a beard was rampaging through the streets, picking up cars and slamming them through buildings. A young teen in green with a pair of flight goggles on his head and a jet pack cackled madly,

"That'll teach those bolt heads not to mess with us, Mammoth!"

A Goth looking teen in red hair was turning launching fireballs and icicle spears at every thing she could see,

"Yes, Gizmo, this is the life."

A man with a white crown on his head, and a white cape laughed as he came running from the bank with money,

"I don't know why Brainiac paid us so much, we would've done it for free, Shimmer!"  
A man with an exposed brain was calmly causing panic in the streets, dressed in a green jacket and black shirt, folded his arms,

"Don't mention that to him, Brainiac. He may cut our pay."  
Shimmer rolled here eyes,

"Ignore him, Psimon. We all do."  
Dr. Light threw a tantrum,

"No, I won't be ignored! I'm the greatest villain ever!"

"Then we should have no problem kicking your butt!"

The Fearsome Five turned and saw Speedy, Supergirl, Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian ready to fight. Psimon smiled,

"Well, the Teen Titans. I was expecting Nightwing and the others, but you'll do."

Speedy was about to shout the famous battle cry when Donna asked,

"Can I say it?"  
The others looked at her and Speedy nodded,

"Sure."

Wonder Girl cheered and shouted,

"TEEN TITANS GO!"

Next Chapter:

More of Brainiac's Master Plan unfolds as the Justice League, Titans East, and Avengers each combat a different pawn Brainiac has set up. But, what is Brainiac's true plan?


	31. Chapter 31: Brainiac’s Master Plan P 2

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 31: Brainiac's Master Plan Part 2

**In Gorilla City…**

Solovar, a white-haired ape, was waiting in a clearing not too far from the palace where Grodd and his new Society had taken up residence. Most of the city guard was busy fighting the psychotic simian genius, but they were either getting turned into ashes or joining Grodd's army.

Just then, the T-jet landed in a clearing and Ares, Sentry, Miss Marvel, Tigra, Wonder Man, Persiana, and Diablos disembarked. Wonder Man looked around,

"I'm getting an Indiana Jones vibe from this place."

Tigra took a deep breath and exhaled,

"I like this place already, if it wasn't for the damage."  
Solovar was a bit confused, but he still approached carefully,

"Greetings, Justice League."  
Farrah, helping her boyfriend up, smiled,

"Actually, these guys aren't the League; they're the Avengers."  
Solovar was a bit surprised, then realized,

"Ah, the alternate reality heroes. Flash told me about you."

He looked at the were-tiger,

"You must be Tigra."  
Greer nodded,

"Yep. Ya know, the whole talkin' ape thing should be freaking us out, but I'm actually cool with it."

Solovar laughed, then turned serious,

"Grodd has put together a new Secret Society and has decimated our force. However, that is only half the problem. Grodd has constructed an earthquake machine in the opposite direction of the palace. The machine is shielded by a control monitor in the palace, which gives constant power to a force field."

Ares pulled out his sword and axe,

"We must attack the palace. Show us where this Grodd is, so I may cut him with my blades."

Diablos shook his head,

"Wait. Grodd is using some sort of mind control on the people here."  
He used his powers and each of the Avengers had a small red flash in their eyes. The demonic hero explained,

"It's a telepathic shield. It'll protect us from Grodd's influence."

Farrah smirked,

"Let's go."

**In the Missile Silo…**

Wonder Woman and Zatanna teleported down to the coordinates. Batman was meeting them,

"Killer Frost is creating ice-golems and taking control of the missile silo. We can't let her launch any one of them."

Zatanna smirked,

"So, just out of curiosity, how did she get the drop on you?"

The Dark Knight stayed stoic and said,

"Follow me."

Diana grinned,

"Always."  
**In Russia…**

A psychotic mad man with pale skin and hair, and holding a weapon that looked like a key, was in a panic; Flash and Green Lantern were getting closer. He called in Brainiac,

"Brainiac, this is the Key. I can't keep those two from coming any closer!"  
The Kryptonian android replied,

"I hired you to do a job, get it done with no excuses. You are not getting paid to whine. Brainiac out."  
Key roared with fury,

"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DEALT WITH THE KEY!"

**In New York…**

Titans East was busying fighting the Fatal Five. Miss Martian used her telepathy and shielded everyone from Psimon's attacks. The two telepaths were locked in a psychic battle, until Psimon gasped and lost mental concentration. He panicked,

"What are you!"

Miss Martian, smiling sweetly, said

"Why, a hero."

Psimon screamed in agony while his mind was bombarded by images of his greatest fears. Megan was pretty sure of herself until Gizmo pulled out a flame thrower, shouting,

"Hey, Bogger Girl!"

Miss Martian turned and was horrified to see several flame jets envelop her. The mad genius cackled with glee as he relished the sight of the female Martian's charred body.

Speedy pulled out an arrow and launched it. It crackled with electricity as it hit Gizmo. The genius tried to use another gadget, but Roy tutted,

"Electromagnetic arrow. Shorts anything out that you use."

Suddenly, a massive hand grabbed him by the head and grinned,

"Oh, look; a punching bag."

He threw Speedy into a car. Wonder Girl, seeing this, was about ready to throw a tantrum when she got an idea. Walking up to the guy who just threw her boyfriend into a car, she smiled evilly and kicked him between the legs.

Instantly, every male superhero, and spectator of the fight, doubled over in pain. Dr. Light fell down,

"I could feel that from here."  
Superboy nodded,

"Me too. So, I can still beat you up, right?"

The veteran villain winced,

"Crap."

He covered his hands in front of his face,

"Not the face!"  
Superboy scoffed,

"I'm not gonna punch you in the face, you have my word. I was cloned from Superman after all."

Dr. Light looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing he just got punched in the stomach. Arthur Light moaned,

"No fair, man down."

He passed out.

Shimmer spat,

"You're all useless."

Supergirl cracked her knuckles,

"Looks like it's just you and me."

Shimmer was not so easily beaten; using her powers, she filled Supergirl's lungs with kryptonite. Supergirl doubled over in pain, struggling to breath. Superboy came right over, but he too was suffering from the effects of the Kryptonite. Wonder Girl pulled out her lasso and threw it at the elemental-altering villainess. Quickly grabbing her, the Amazon yanked hard. Shimmer sailed right into Donna's waiting fist. After being knocked out cold, the Fearsome Five were defeated.

Wonder Girl went right to Speedy,

"Are you all right?"

Roy had a silly grin on his face,

"Mommy, why are the pretty elephants flying?"

Donna blinked,

"O-K, I think you are all right."

Miss Martian had recovered from her ordeal with fire and was checking in with the Kryptonians. Using her phasing powers, she was careful to remove the harmful green rock from Supergirl's lungs. Kara sat up,

"Ugh."

She was about to get up when Connor offered her his hand,

"Need some assistance, ma'am?"

Supergirl took the request for help and looked at Donna and Speedy.

Although Speedy was conscious, he was delirious. He may not be helpful in a fight. Supergirl tried to call it in, but the communication grid was still down. She groaned,

"Great, can things get any worse?"

"Funny you should mention that."  
The assembled Titans turned and saw the male Cheetah, drooling hungrily at them. Superboy groaned,

"Great, him again."  
Cheetah grinned,

"Yes, and I brought a friend."

In the air, a woman in black and white was hovering above them. She descended, her face looking like a skull. She glared menacingly at the Titans and was ready to open her mouth…

Next Chapter:

More on Brainiac's Master Plan, and new heroes and problems arise when the Avengers fight their way into Gorilla City.


	32. Chapter 32: Brainiac’s Master Plan P 3

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 32: Brainiac's Master Plan: Part 3

**In Gorilla City…**

Several Grodd-controlled simian troops were opening fire on the Avengers and Persiana. Ms. Marvel shouted,

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"  
Farrah thought to herself,

_It's been so long since I last heard that, even if it comes from a Barbie doll like Carol._

The two were-cats acrobatically flipped from the jungle huts into the trees, drawing the fire away from the powerhouses. Ares unsheathed his weapon and charged right into the fray, roaring,

"FOR OLYMPUS!"

He hacked and slashed the energy weapons, but several apes all jumped on him at once. Wonder Man batted a few away and helped a helpless gorilla family to safety,

"This way."

The female gorilla just stood in awe at the sight of the ionic hero. She managed to get her two children to safety.

Tigra sliced up a stand holding up melons. The melons rolled down the hill, bowling over the waiting gorilla troops. She smirked,

"Strike!"

She started to do a victory dance when several more laser beams were fired upon her. She ducked, dodged, and weaved, taking cover behind a turbine. She said to herself,

"I hope Lance is having better luck than us."

**In another part of Gorilla City…**

Solovar and Lance were walking through a deserted area of the city. They could hear the sound of gunfights all around them. However, they also had a fight on their hands too.

Several simian troops fired their weapons; one of them even tackled the white-haired ape. Solovar was fighting him off, kicking and punching him repeatedly in his chest and face. Diablos powered up and, using his telekinesis, shattered all the weapons at the seems. The gorillas looked at each other and then charged in, picking up whatever they could use as weapons. Summoning some more power, the red-eyed hero telekinetically lifted them all up and threw them all into various obstacles and houses, knocking them unconscious. He fell to one knee and was about to help Solovar when he saw the white-haired ape throw his opponent into a tree.

Solovar pointed in a direction,

"This is where the earthquake machine is."

Diablos nodded and was about to go when he sensed something. He looked to his left and noticed a vine leap out at him. Before he could react, vines had enveloped Solovar. The white-haired ape used his massive physique and broke his restraints. Lance charged up a red lightning bolt and unleashed it on the plants, wilting them. He breathed heavily and shook his head, getting the cob webs out. He then looked at Solovar,

"I can take three guesses who this might be, and the first two don't count."

"Well, I should be flattered you've heard of me."

The two turned and saw Poison Ivy, a ravishing green-skinned woman with red hair, standing on giant flower. Around her were numerous vines, all waiting to strike. Lance narrowed his eyes,

"Poison Ivy. Taking orders from Grodd isn't your style."

Pamela Isley laughed deliriously,

"Neither is leaving your girlfriend at the hands of so many blood-thirsty apes. They might hurt her."

Lance clenched his fist in anger and said,

"Solovar, get to the machine. I'll buy you some time."

Solovar, concerned that Lance would not survive the fight, started to protest, but he knew that his was his chance to stop Grodd. He had to take it. He ran on all fours out of there.

Poison Ivy laughed,

"So, it's you and me, huh, stud? You know, if Grodd wasn't so insisting I kill you, I'd kiss you."

Raising her hand, she launched a vine attack.

**In Russia…**

The Key was infuriated,

"No, no, no, no, no!"

The blast doors burst open and Flash and GL entered the room. The Scarlet Speedster taunted,

"Hey, keys for brains!"  
The inter-dimensional madman cackled,

"I haven't lost yet! You see, I opened a portal to a dimension filled with poison gas! They'll all die in here! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!"  
Green Lantern charged his energy ring and punched the maniacal villain, sending him sailing into a computer console. Flash ran to the locked rooms and punched in the codes to get them open. After a second, both rooms were opened. Zipping back at super speed, the Fastest Man Alive was able to get the scientist to a room containing oxygen. He then zipped back as the Key was getting up. He was furious. He roared,

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO THE KEY!"  
He converted his portal opener into a cannon and started firing a salvo of shots. GL conjured a shield to protect himself while Flash dodged each shot with ease. Then, switching tactics, the Key opened a portal and disappeared through it. Appearing behind them, the madman then opened another portal with flying monsters coming out of it, heading for the heroes. Flash groaned,

"This, we don't need right now."  
**In another part of the globe…**

Killer Frost was gleefully counting down the clock,

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"  
She was interrupted when Wonder Woman and Zatanna barged into the icicle filled room. The princess of peace said,

"Stop, you will kill innocent people."  
The mistress of ice shrugged,

"So, I like destruction and murder."  
Zatanna readied a spell,

"Don't bother, Diana. She's a whack job."  
Killer Frost laughed maniacally,

"That's right, princess. Wanna see my not from the doctor? It's right HERE!"  
She launched an icicle attack, trying to freeze the two female members of the Justice League, but they both dodge. Zatanna cast a spell,

"LLABERIF!" (1)  
A sphere of red flame appeared in her hand and it was launched at the ice queen. Killer Frost roared in pain, but managed to conjure up several ice golems and unleashed them at Wonder Woman. The Amazon princess batted them away with ease, blocking each attack with her bracelets and, using her lasso, corralled one of them and spun it around the room, tackling its partners in crime. Killer Frost groaned,

"You two don't know when to quit, do you?"

A shadowy voice said,

"Perhaps you should take your own advice."

The ice queen turned and saw Batman holding a detonator. He ordered,

"Move it."  
He pressed the button, detonating the grounded missiles. The Dark Knight then grabbed Frost and Zatanna teleported them out.

**In New York…**

Silver Banshee let loose a sonic scream, sending the five Titans sailing across the street. Speedy was out of it, deliriously sinigng,

"I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy!"  
Supergirl rolled her eyes,

"He's out of it."  
Donna clenched her fist tightly and charged right at the screaming villainess, but the male Cheetah got their first, batting her away with ease. Wonder Girl, not swayed, charged in again. Cheetah unsheathed his claws and embedded them deep into her back, racking them. The Amazon screamed in pain and got thrown through a car. Superboy and Supergirl tried to help, but a building was about to fall on an innocent bystander. The two moved in to help, one to hold the building up, the other two rescue the person. That momentary distraction was enough for Silver Banshee to let loose another sonic scream. This time, the two members of the Super Family were buried underneath the building.

That left Miss Martian to fight both of them alone. Using her telepathy, she was able to incapacitate Silver Banshee with relative ease. However, Cheetah was hardly affected. The were-villain hissed,

"Nice try, girlie, but my nature makes me impervious to psychic attacks!"  
He lunged at Miss Martian. The shape-shifting alien then darkened her mood,

"You like to hurt people. You hurt my friends. You made me mad. Don't ever make…me…mad."

Just then, she started to change shape, and Cheetah was stunned,

"What are you?"  
Miss Martian turned into a horrifying creature, with large fangs, a pale white body, and a nasty disposition. She roared and charged right at Cheetah.

**Meanwhile, with Batman…**

The three members of the Justice League, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Zatanna had put Killer Frost on ice. Zatanna dusted her hands off,

"Well, that was easy."

Suddenly, several missile silos opened up. Killer Frost laughed,

"You really didn't think I had already started the countdown, did you?"  
Wonder Woman grabbed her by the throat,

"Where are those missiles headed?"

Killer Frost shrugged,

"How should I know? Brainiac paid me only to launch 'em. Looks like I'll be getting my destruction after all. HAHHAHAHHAH!"

Next Chapter:

More on Brainiac's Master Plan as the Avengers continue the fight in Gorilla City, and the Justice League must contend with Brainiac's mercenaries.

(1) This means "Fireball!"


	33. Chapter 33: Brainiac’s Master Plan P 4

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 33: Brainiac's Master Plan: Part 4

Star Sapphire shook her head,

"Bloody unbelievable. Grodd, you're goons can't fight worth for jack."

Grodd was sitting in the throne, folding his hands in, smiling,

"My dear Sapphire, you needn't worry. We have the upper hand. They know nothing of us, and we know everything of them. Brainiac's information will be extremely accurate."  
The crown wearing villainess pointed with a jerk of her thumb,

"Let's hope Deadshot and Catman don't kill each other first. God, what does that loser feline see in her, anyway?"  
In a corner, Deadshot was in rechecking his weapon, repeating his mantra,

"I'll kill her. I'll blow her brains out, smear them all over the wall, then eat her kids..." (1)  
He was furiously polishing his weapons. Major Force slapped him on the back,

"Son, you'll make a fine soldier!"

Catman roared,

"TOUCH MY BRIDE AND YOU DIE!"  
Grodd nodded in understanding,

"I see your point."

The feline inspired villain then cupped his ear,

"Do you hear that?"

Deadshot rushed to the front door,

"Here she comes. Get ready to die, bitch!"

The doors flew open, sailing right at him. The assassin could not duck in time and, riding the side of the door, sailed right into a wall, flattening him against it. He was delirious,

"Mommy, can we bake cookies now?"

Grodd and the others looked and noticed Ms. Marvel, Persiana, Wonder Man, Tigra, Sentry, and Ares, standing in the door way. The simian super-villain smirked,

"Ah, the Mighty Avengers. We've been expecting you."

Catman was ecstatic,

"MY BRIDE, YOU HAVE RETURNED TO ME!"  
Everyone turned to Persiana. Tigra asked,

"Is there something I should know about, little sis?"

Farrah pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning,

"I am going to neuter him for this."

Catman was doing a victory dance,

"My bride, she has come to me. She has freed herself from that evil man's clutches, and now, will make kittens with me!"  
The Avengers all snickered at that. Persiana clenched her fists, shrieking,

"FOR THE LAST TIME, CATMAN; LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE A MATE, AND HE IS GOING TO MAKE KITTENS WITH ME, SO STOP TRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY WISH I NEUTERED YOU AFTER WHAT HAPPENED AT THAT RESTAURANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (2)

Carol grinned,

"And she says I have bad taste in men."

Persiana growled,

"Don't tempt me, Barbie. I'm ready to slice you as quickly as I'll slice him."

The love struck feline villain was aghast at what he heard,

"You mean, you do not wish for us to make kittens?"  
Farrah shouted,

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'VE SAID?!!! TAKE A HINT; NO MEANS NO! NYET! NO WAY, JOSE!!! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!"

Catman did not listen, as he was also staring at Tigra rather hungrily. Little hearts started to appear around him. With a glazed, deranged look in his eyes, he said,

"Surely, two feline goddesses have come to grace their presence and wish to make kittens with me!"

Tigra was stunned at what he was saying. She shouted,

"How dare you! I don't even know you and you all ready want to make babies with me!"  
Farrah added,

"Yeah, Tigra isn't Miss Marvel, ya know."

Wonder Man snickered at that, while Carol shot both of them a scowl.

Grodd raised his hand,

"I hate to interrupt everyone, but we are the bad guys and you do have to fight us."

Deadshot awoke at that moment. He took one look at Persiana and shouted,

"Die, furry bitch!"  
He opened up with a salvo of bullets. The Avengers all scattered.

Major Force smirked,

"All right, maggots. Drop in!"

He grinned lecherously at Miss Marvel,

"You first, honey."

Carol shook her head,

"I'll pass."

She shouted,

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"  
**In another part of Gorilla City…**

Diablos was having a hard time fighting Poison Ivy. Not being at full power really was a drag. He only hoped Solovar could get to the machine in time. Poison Ivy shook her head,

"Now, is this any way for us to get to know each other?"  
Presently, Lance was tied up with vines, not being able to access his full power. He said to her,

"You don't want to do this."  
The plant controlling red-head grinned,

"And why should I listen to you?"

His eyes glowing red, Diablos clutched the vine that was grappling him. Suddenly, the vine was wilting in front of the botanical-powered villainess. Ivy was horrified,

"What are you doing to my precious plants?"  
The demonic inspired hero broke free, smirking evilly,

"I absorb energy to recharge my powers. That includes energy from biological sources!"  
He then drained Poison Ivy of her life essence. Pamela now stood; a withered husk.

A gentle breeze blew through her body, the body becoming dust in the wind. Diablos shook his head,

"I tried to warn her."  
He continued onward.

**In Russia…**

Green Lantern ordered,

"Flash, get the satellite on line. I'll take care of this."

The Fastest Man Alive cracked his knuckles,

"Gimme five seconds."  
With that, he began typing in super speed.

The Key shouted,

"No one defeats the Key!"

He shot his key-shaped plasma rifle at Green Lantern, but the galactic law enforcement officer conjured a shield and gun of his own. Hiding behind the shield, he blasted the Key into the wall, knocking him unconscious. GL then looked at Flash,

"Communications up yet?"

Flash saluted, nodding,

"Yep."

One of the technicians swallowed nervously,

"Oh no! One of the missiles is heading out of orbit!"

Flash said,

"Well, that could mean…"

The two heroes looked at each other and said simultaneously,

"The Watchtower!"

**Aboard the Watchtower…**

Martian Manhunter was running a maintenance program when the alarm went off. He looked on the screen and covered his mouth,

"Oh, Mars."

He telepathically called out to everyone in the tower,

_Attention members of the Justice League; this is J'onn J'onzz. Missiles are incoming. Please brace for impact!_

Superman was already outside the Watchtower, getting ready to deflect the missiles off course. Using his heat vision, he disabled the thrusters of one of the missiles and sent it into deep space. That left two more. The Man of Steel raced to intercept one, but turrets appeared on the sides of the missiles and fired on him. Superman tried to dodge each one, but one hit him and the shock sent him into another missile. Then, the missile impacted the Watchtower, shaking everyone inside.

Martian Manhunter looked on the screen and noticed the communication grid was online again. He called out,

"Attention League; the Watchtower has been attacked. We are trying to find-."

Suddenly, something clubbed him from behind. A sinister voice laughed,

"Come to me, Kryptonian."  
**Back in Gorilla City…**

Diablos had met up with Solovar. The white-haired simian was glad to see the red-eyed hero alive.

The two had made their way into the catacombs of the palace and found an area protected by a force field. Solovar shook his head,

"The earthquake machine is beyond here, but the others have not beaten Grodd yet."

Lance smirked,

"Good, that means I can use this."

Touching the force field, he started to absorb the energy. In a few minutes, the force field's energy was completely drained, and the red-eyed hero got a major power boost. He smirked,

"Okay; got an earthquake machine to stop."

**Back In Gorilla City, at the palace…**

Deadshot opened up with another salvo of bullets,

"DIE, CAT BITCH!"  
Persiana acrobatically dodged each shot, commenting,

"Come on, Red. You're tickling me over here."  
She blew a kiss, which infuriated the assassin to no end. His next salvo almost hit Catman who was fighting Wonder Man. The feline villain shouted,

"You had better not harm my bride, Lawton!"

Deadshot was such in a battle frenzy that he failed to notice Tigra clawing her way across the ceiling, getting ready to drop down on him. She smirked to herself,

_Persiana, what did you do to tick him off?_

Dropping to the ground, she roared with fury. Deadshot looked up and his face paled,

"Oh, crap."

He shouted in pain as sharp claws pierced his costume and his sides. Persiana snickered,

"Pal, in your case; you definitely don't dig the fuzzy chicks."

Major Force and Ms. Marvel were exchanging blows, the Army and Air Force majors seemed to be evenly matched. The energy villain snickered,

"Why don't we go AWOL for a little bit, sugar?"

Carol shook her head as she threw another punch,

"I'll pass."  
Major Force shook his head,

"Oh, well. Now I gotta find another appliance to stuff you in. You wouldn't believe the number of women I did that to because they didn't know their place."  
This was not the smartest thing to say to Carol. She roared,

"WHAT!"  
She then started hammering him with so many fast punches; it was difficult to keep up with her. Major Force just took it in stride,

"Hah! Can't hurt this! I'm made of pure energy!"

Ms. Marvel then got an idea; smirking evilly, she started to drain Major Force's essence. The Army officer was stunned,

"What! No, don't do that. DON'T DO THAT!"  
Soon, his lifeless carcass dropped to the floor. Miss Marvel then turned and unleashed that energy at Grodd. However, Grodd erected a force field at the last second.

Star Sapphire commented,

"Well, aren't you a handsome stud?"

Sentry braced himself for an attack when he was surrounded by a purple force field. The cosmic villainess giggled,

"I got ya now. Apples, this is gonna be good."  
Sentry then used his super speed and shattered the force field, then bee-lined for Star Sapphire's tiara. Grabbing it, he crushed it, powering down the villainess.

Wonder Man knocked Catman out and said,

"It's over Grodd."

Grodd just sat on the throne, smirking,

"Humans; how did us apes ever evolve into the likes of you? You must know that I still have one play left."

Suddenly, the ceiling crashed and the Mighty Avengers and Persiana all looked up, stunned. It was Iron Man, but growing outside of his armor were four tentacle-like structures. His armor was green and gold and he said in a monotonous voice,

"Prepare for termination."

Next Chapter:

Brainiac's Master Plan continues as The Mighty Avengers Fight Iron Man and the fate of the Watchtower.

(1) See "New Face in Town" for an explanation

(2) Read Catastrophe 4 for details.


	34. Chapter 34: Brainiac’s Master Plan P 5

**Justice League Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Leon._

Chapter 34: Brainiac's Master Plan Part 5

The Mighty Avengers had finally found Iron Man, only he was under Brainiac's control. They were also stunned by the new look of the armored Avenger, and wondered what sort of horrifying experiment Brainiac put him through.

Wonder Man flew up to him,

"Tony, what happened to you?"

Iron Man only responded by firing off his repulsor beams. That sent the ionic superhero into the ground hard. Ms. Marvel thought to herself,

_Tony, what did he do to you?_

Persiana took one look at Iron Man and roared with animalistic fury,

"DIE, STARK!"  
She leapt at him, not concerned in the least about her fellow teammate. Tigra swallowed nervously,

"This isn't good."

Ares charged at Grodd,

"Now you will pay for what you have done."  
Grodd smirked,

"Will I? You seem to forget I am a telepath."

With that, his eyes started to glow gold and tried to take control of Ares. However, the God of War smirked evilly,

"I do not fall for the same trick twice, fiend!"  
He crashed his axe right into the throne. At the last minute, Grodd evaded, swinging up to the ceiling,

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a city to destroy. Tally ho!"

With that, he escaped through a window.

Miss Marvel ordered,

"Sentry, you, Tigra, and Wonder Man try and break those two up. Ares and I are going after King Kong."

The two left. Wonder Man watched as Persiana's claws sliced deep into the armor. He asked,

"Anyone got an idea on how to do this?"

**In the Catacombs…**

Several android troopers were guarding the machine. One of them looked down the corridor and said to his technological counterpart,

"Movement detected. Cause for alarm?"

The second one said,

"Negative. Proceed with duties."

Suddenly, the door blew down and the demonic inspired hero lashed out with red-lightning, frying the two androids.

Solovar and Diablos made their way to the machine. The white-haired simian said,

"This is the earthquake machine."

Diablos, receiving his recharge from the force field, unleashed energy blasts from his hands. In seconds, the machine was destroyed. He then picked up on a thought,

"Persiana found Iron Man, but she's almost become a complete animal."

Solovar nodded,

"Go to her. I can handle this."

With that, Diablos charged up and flew out of the catacombs through the cave ceiling, giving much needed sunlight into the room.

**In New York City…**

With Miss Martian defeating Cheetah, Titans East was recovering at the mansion. Donna was staying near Roy, holding his hand. Supergirl and Superboy were watching from the glass. The Teen of Steel looked inside,

"She hasn't left his side."  
The Maiden of Might nodded,

"Yeah. I mean, at first, I thought Donna just like Speedy for the bedroom action, but she really does care about him."

Inside, they could hear Donna talking,

"I may be new to Man's world, but I really have feelings for you, Roy. I only wish you could hear me tell them to you. I know I came on strongly, but I just somehow cannot stop thinking about you."

She brushed his hair and smiled.

Roy looked up tiredly at Donna and the archer smiled,

"Hey, Donna."  
The Amazon princess' heart leapt out of her chest when she saw him still alive. She cooed,

"You're awake."

Speedy nodded. Supergirl stepped in,

"Uh, Donna. Miss Martian's calling us. She says it's important."

Wonder Girl nodded,

"All right."

She walked up to leave when Speedy said,

"I heard what you said, Donna."

Donna turned to him, surprised,

"You did?"  
The archer nodded,

"Yeah, and I like you too."

Donna grinned,

"When this is all over, do you want to do something?"

Roy shrugged,

"Depends."

Donna leaned on the bed and gave a full mouth kiss. Roy, realizing the events that have just happened, nodded,

"If it's that type of something, yeah."

The archer then realized,

"I thought you had a thing for Farrah."

Donna shook her head,

"As much as I find her attractive, she has a man. Besides, you are just as good looking."

Speedy blinked,

"Thanks, I think."

**Aboard the Watchtower…**

Blue Beetle and the other Super-buddies were fending off several android troopers. The insect hero had pulled out several EMP bombs, shorting out a squad that was coming his way,

"We have to get to the bridge. I've lost contact with J'onn!"  
Guy Gardner unleashed the full power of his emerald ring,

"Right, nerd. As soon as these tin cans get smoked by me, the greatest GL to date!"

Fire unleashed her green flames against numerous android drones while Ice froze several of them in place. Booster Gold blasted the frozen bots,

"Well, this is easy."

Just then, more heavily armored androids came in, wearing armor similar to that of Iron man. The hero from the future groaned,

"Crap, reinforcements."  
Guy Gardner grinned,

"Cool, more targets."  
He fired several more shots of emerald energy from his power ring. However, the armored androids were getting to be too much. One of them set his sights at the GL.

Just then, something was thrown, making the android explode. The Super-buddies turned and saw Batman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, John Stewart, Flash, and Superman ready for a fight. Guy scoffed,

"About time you guys showed up. We're just having a little fun."

Flash shook his head,

"Can't start the party without us, right?"

He zipped by, vibrating the armored androids until they exploded while John and Batman provided cover. Zatanna conjured up magical fireballs and icicles, while Wonder Woman and Superman flattened the machines.

Skeets hovered near Booster Gold,

"Booster, I am detecting a Kryptonian life form in the control room. It is Doomsday."

A radio transmission came in,

"Justice League, this is Diablos calling."

Batman picked it up,

"Go ahead."

"Grodd's earthquake machine has been destroyed, and I think the Avengers found Iron Man. I can hardly sense Persiana's humanity. I'm going over there to try and stop her."

Superman cut in,

"The Watchtower is being attacked. Brainiac has taken control and cloned Doomsday."  
Diablos, flying threw the skies, nodded,

"All right; as soon as I can get Farrah to calm down, I'll teleport them all up."

Batman audibly growled into the communicator. Diablos shook his head,

"I know how you feel about this, Batman, but we need all the help we can get against this guy."

Batman said,

"Get them up here as soon as you can."  
**Back at the Palace…**

Persiana was putting Iron Man on the ropes; the armored Avenger was barely getting a shot off. Every time he would, the white-haired were-lioness would dodge or slice that weapon off. As Farrah moved in for another strike, Tigra tackled her. The two rolled around, then the striped Avenger pinned her friend to the ground,

"Farrah, please calm down."

Not listening, and using almost unnatural strength, Persiana flipped her best friend off. Tigra, surprised at how fast she was moving, quickly somersaulted in the air and barely kicked the wall in time. She shook her head,

"Farrah was never this strong."  
Wonder Man tried to restrain Persiana, while Sentry tried to restrain Iron Man. Persiana slipped out and kicked the ionic hero in the jaw. Losing his grip, Wonder Man stumbled, and a relentless Persiana charged again. Sentry held back Iron Man, but got shot with a laser blast to the eyes. Blinded, the Hero of a Thousand Suns loosened his grip, and Iron Man and Persiana were at it again. Farrah roared with fury,

"NOW YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LEON!"

She used her claws and stabbed the chest plate, which cut right through the armor and into the chest, near the heart. Iron Man stumbled and, regained his mind, pleaded,

"Persiana, stop!"

The white-haired feline heroine was delirious,

"No, Tony. You aren't getting away with this. Not after what you did to me, or to Leon, or to anyone else!"

Her claws were sharp and elongated, carefully stalking her prey with merciless drive. She was about to lunge when Diablos stepped in front of her,

"Farrah, this isn't you. You need to calm down."  
Persiana turned, snarling at her boyfriend,

"Stay out of this, Lance! You have no idea what he's done to me! He deserves everything he gets coming to him. You can't speak for him!"  
Lance put his hand on her shoulder,

"I'm not speaking for Tony. I'm speaking for Leon."

Persiana's heart stopped at the name, the full realization about what she was about to do hitting her like twenty tons of bricks. Panting heavily, she knelt to the floor, sobbing,

"What was I going to do?"

Lance knelt down next to her and held her as she cried on his jacket. He stroked her hair,

"It's all right, Farrah. I'm here now."  
Iron Man shook his head,

"You can't be Leon. I-."

Then, he caught himself. Lance glared at him, and, for a moment, was surprised at what he felt. He thought to himself,

_Something's wrong here._

He said,

"Save it, Iron Man. You've done enough."  
He looked around,

"Where are Miss Marvel and Ares?"

The two said Avengers had returned,

"Grodd got away, long after we arrived. He's gone."  
Diablos nodded,

"Fine, now we have a bigger problem. Doomsday has invaded the tower, and the Justice League is up there now. We're going to help them."

Iron Man asked,

"What about my armor?"

Wonder Man nodded,

"Yeah, we can't just leave him here. His armor is badly damaged."

Diablos rolled his eyes and, using his powers, repaired the armor. The armored Avenger was stunned,

"How-?"

The red-eyed hero shook his head,

"We don't have time. We need to get to the Tower now."

Conjuring his powers, he teleported Persiana and the Mighty Avengers to the Watchtower.

Next Chapter:

Brainiac's Master Plan concludes with a big battle with Doomsday and the real reason why Brainiac invaded the Watchtower.


	35. Chapter 35: Brainiac’s Master Plan P 6

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 35: Brainiac's Master Plan Part 6

Batman launched a Bat-arang,

"Brainiac is employing our own defense grids against us. We have to get to the main security control center."  
Flash zipped by, knocking several gun turrets and android troopers away,

"Yeah, and I've lost contact with J'onn."

Guy Gardner and John Stewart lashed out with their rings, covering the hallway with emerald lights. Guy commented,

"These guys aren't much of a challenge."  
What he failed to realize was an android was standing behind him with a flame thrower. It was ready to attack when it was sliced by several claws, followed by an animalistic roar.

A shout went up,

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"  
The Justice League turned and noticed Miss Marvel shouting that famous battle cry as the Mighty Avengers were holding off the army of Iron Man-like android troops.

Wonder Man, Sentry, and Ares were bashing through lines, while Diablos, Miss Marvel and Iron Man provided cover. Tigra and Persiana drew the fire away from the others.

The striped were-cat somersaulted between two androids that ended up shooting each other,

"Now, this is like old times!"

Persiana did a heel kick, snapping an android's head off,

"Well, I don't know about that, but this is fun!"

The ionic hero known as Wonder Man busted through several androids and bulldozed them into a wall,

"I know you ladies like to reminisce, but there are still more of these things in here."  
When the fight was over, the Avengers, Persiana, Diablos, and the Justice League all looked at each other. There was immediate tension between them, especially where the League and Iron Man were concerned. Superman looked Iron Man over,

"So, you're Iron Man I take it. Persiana told us all about you."

Iron Man explained,

"Well, I hope you realize she's a wanted fugitive."

As the two were going back and forth, Diablos contacted Batman via telepathy,

_Batman, I have some information you and the others might want to hear when this is over._

Batman responded back,

_After Doomsday and Brainiac are stopped. And, Diablos, never enter my mind like that again._

The red-eyed hero was surprised and started to sweat nervously.

Wonder Woman got in the middle of the argument,

"All right, I know there are differences, but we have to stop Doomsday and rescue J'onn."  
Miss Marvel folded her arms,

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Batman said,

"We'll divide into three teams; one to rescue J'onn, one to shut down the defense grid, and one to fight Doomsday."

Ares snarled,

"Show me where he is! I am eager to test my mettle."

Flash was busy drooling over Tigra. Speeding up to her, he smirked,

"Hey, gorgeous."  
The were-tiger Avenger rolled her eyes while Persiana giggled.

Things got even more interesting when Zatanna saw Wonder Man and started gawking at him. The ionic hero blinked,

"Is she all right?"

The magician blurted out,

"I want your babies!"

Farrah smirked,

"Looks like Kara has some competition."

The Last Son of Krypton groaned,

"Please, don't remind me."

He then said,

"All right, everyone; fan out."

**Team 1 (Rescue J'onn)…**

Tigra, Persiana, Diablos, Guy Gardner, Ice, Fire, Booster Gold, and Blue Beetle were heading to the location where J'onn would most likely be; the prison levels. Persiana sniffed,

"I can smell him. He's weak, but he's still alive."

Booster and Guy were busy drooling over Tigra. Along with Booster, the android companion Skeets had tagged along. The hero from the future grinned,

"Tigra, is it? I'm sure you've heard me, the greatest hero from the future, Booster Gold!"  
The striped Avenger looked him up and down, shaking her head,

"No, sorry. Never heard of ya."  
Guy laughed,

"Michael, you suck."  
He winked,

"Hey, beautiful. You remind me of these girls I met on this pleasure planet. I mean, they were hot and-."

Ice admonished him,

"Guy!"

She slapped him upside the head. Blue Beetle decided to step in,

"I apologize for these two. They were born a few missing brain cells."

Tigra shrugged,

"Meh. I'm used to guys hitting on me."  
She purred,

"You know, you are actually kinda cute."  
Ted Kord was surprised, even more so when Tigra scratched underneath his chin, purring delightfully.

Fire was furious. Clenching her fists, she turned into her fiery form and shouted,

"Just who do you think you are! Ted is my man!"  
Greer shouted back,

"Hey! I was only saying hello! Quit bein' so bitchy about it!"

Bea roared,

"HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE FAR MORE DECENCY THAN YOU EVER WILL!"

The two would have thrown down had Persiana and Ice not intervened. Farrah pleaded,

"Greer, we can have a big cat-fight about this later. Right now, we have to rescue my friend."  
Ice nodded in agreement,

"Bea, please."

Tigra and Fire glared at each other. The Brazilian super model flipped her off, while Tigra hissed. This was far from over.

Diablos rolled his eyes, then noticed something. Skeets hovered near him,

"I am reading a Martian life sign in section F. His vital signs are weakened, but he is in fact alive."

Diablos nodded,

"OK, Skeets. Is there anything else between here and there?"

Skeets processed the information,

"Yes, at least fifty of those Iron Man androids. There also appears to be several mobile manufacturing machines producing said androids."

The red-eyed hero asked,

"Is there another way around them?"

Skeets answered,

"Affirmative. The air vents can help by-pass all of the enemy signatures present. However, only Tigra and Persiana are physically capable of moving through the vents in the amount of time we have."

Persiana climbed to the top and pulled down the air vent grate,

"It's a tight fit, but we're pretty flexible. Tigra and I are going in. Can you meet up with us?"

Blue Beetle nodded,

"We will."

Tigra winked at the cerulean insect hero,

"See ya, cutie."

She disappeared into the air vents, an irate Fire screaming,

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"  
Diablos and Beetle looked at each other and groaned. This was going to be a long rescue.

**Team 2 (Shut down the Security)…**

Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Man, Zatanna, Hawkgirl, Flash, and Miss Marvel were heading into the Watchtower's emergency override. The ionic hero whistled,

"I have to admit; this place is amazing."

Zatanna giggled,

"Wait until you see me in bed."

The Thanagarian warrior rolled her eyes,

"You are totally shameless, you know that?"

The architect GL shrugged,

"Not as bad as Flash, though."

Flash smirked,

"So, what do you think, cutie?"

Of course, he was hitting on Miss Marvel. The former Air Force Major groaned,

"Why couldn't I have gone to fight Doomsday? At least that would be fun."  
The Scarlet Speedster grinned,

"Come on, Blondie. From what Persiana told us about you, you like it rough."

Miss Marvel shouted,

"She said what? I am so going to kill her for this."

Batman turned to the two of them,

"Knock it off. We have business to attend to."

Just then, several missile turrets opened from the floor and opened fire. Wonder Man and Miss Marvel were able to take the brunt of the damage, while Zatanna shouted,

"DLEIHS!"  
Several small shields were conjured up, deflecting the missiles. Green Lantern used his emerald energy ring and created a bulldozer. Using that construct, he leveled the turrets in seconds.

Simon was impressed,

"How'd you do that?"

GL explained,

"Power Ring. I can create anything I need with it from pure energy."

Wonder Man thought to himself,

_I gotta get one of those._

Miss Marvel lashed out with several energy shots, destroying other mini turrets and doors. Another group of Iron Man androids were approaching them. Hawkgirl charged her mace up and wailed on the incoming machines. The avian hero roared with battle rage, making the two Avengers wince. Simon said,

"She's enjoying that a little too much, don't ya think?"

Miss Marvel nodded,

"Well, at least she can keep her mind on business."

Flash zipped by her, pounding on a clone. The blonde Air Force officer then thought of something,

_Did he just grab me?_

**Team 3 (Fight Doomsday)…**

Superman, Ares, Sentry, Iron Man, and Wonder Woman were heading to the bridge. Sentry asked Superman,

"Exactly how strong is Doomsday?"

An answer came as a gray suited hero holding a hammer was thrown through the bridge door. The armor looked to be badly damaged from a fight, as well as the hammer. He is John Henry Irons, the hero known as Steel.

Superman ran to him,

"Steel, are you all right?"

The inventor nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to rest for a minute."  
He collapsed. Iron Man scanned the body,

"He's unconscious, but still alive."

Superman cracked his knuckles,

"Let's go."

As they entered, they saw a Brainiac android opening a secure vault. He turned to the assembled heroes,

"Greetings, Justice League. You are too late. I have what I came to seek."  
He teleported away, carrying something with him. A sinister laugh cackled,

"I'm your problem now."  
Wonder Woman snarled,

"Doomsday."  
Iron Man was stunned,

"That's Doomsday?! He is ugly!"  
Ares unsheathed his weapons, charging in,

"Foul beast! Taste my blades!"

Doomsday only grunted and back-handed the God of War into a wall. Sentry and Superman jumped in and tag-teamed the Kryptonian weapon. However, the clone was holding off attacks from both of them.

The iron Avenger was running scans,

"I don't believe what I'm seeing."

Wonder Woman unfurled her lasso,

"Believe it. Doomsday is a mighty weapon. However, we can defeat it."

She swooped in and used her lasso to ensnare Doomsday. However, the spiked-villain tugged on the rope and slammed the Amazon princess into her compatriots. Ares recovered and roared with bloodlust,

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO THE SON OF ZEUS AND LIVES!"  
Iron Man shook his head,

"This is going to be a long fight."

Next Chapter:

The Battle for the Watchtower concludes, and preparations for a counter strike are in the works.


	36. Chapter 36: Brainiac’s Master Plan P 7

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to either DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 36: Brainiac's Master Plan Part 7

**Team 1 (rescue J'onn)…**

Persiana and Tigra were navigating the air vents, trying to find the quickest way to J'onn. The striped were-cat Avenger looked around,

"Know where to go?"

Persiana nodded,

"Yeah, I know. This way."

Maneuvering with incredible skill, the were-cats were easily able to squeeze through the most narrow parts of the vents with ease. The white-haired lioness looked through a grate,

"There he is. He looks pretty beaten up."

Just then, the doors to the room burst open, several androids and Doomsday clones crashing into a wall. Tigra shrugged,

"I guess the cavalry has arrived."  
Indeed it had; Fire and Ice were laying down attacks, while Guy Gardner unleashed the full power of his power ring. Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Skeets, and Diablos made their way inside. Diablos then levitated the doors, and, when the other three Super-buddies were inside, sealed the door. Blue Beetle noticed something,

"We have to disable the replicators."  
Guy wound up,

"All ready on it."

He fired his ring, but there was a problem; a force field was protecting the duplicating machines. Skeets scanned,

"The replicating machines are tied to the prison controls. If we open the cells, that should deactivate the force fields."

The air vent opened and Tigra and Persiana landed on the floor. Guy scoffed,

"We were wondering where you two went."

He saddled up to Tigra,

"So, kitty. Just how flexible are you?"

Diabos grabbed the arrogant Lantern by the throat and threw him into the control panel that disabled the force fields. He noticed the looks he was getting and shrugged,

"What? The force fields are down, right?"

He charged up a red lightning attack and, arcing the lightning, destroyed the replicating machines.

Persiana attended to J'onn,

"Are you all right?"

The Martian Manhunter nodded,

"Yes, but I am very weak. We have to warn the others. Doomsday is on board."  
Blue Beetle shook his head,

"Somehow, I figure they know."  
Tigra studied the alien quizzically,

"You're a real Martian?"

J'onn nodded,

"Yes, I am from Mars."  
The were-tigress thought to herself,

_He's kinda cute._

Diablos picked up on this and shook his head. Blue Beetle decided to contact Batman,

"Batman, we rescued J'onn. Please advise."  
The Dark Knight said,

"Secure the area and get to the bridge. We're throwing power house after power house at Doomsday, and we need all the help we can get. Batman out."

**Team 2 (Disable security)…**

Batman had just finished bypassing the security screen to the control room,

"Be careful. I updated most of the weaponry in the control room."

Wonder Man asked,

"Such as?"

The doors opened and a missile launched. It hit the ionic Avenger dead on and sent him flying across the hall. Flash shouted,

"MISSILES! YOU PUT FREAKIN' MISSILES IN!"  
Ms. Marvel was stunned,

"Who puts missiles in a control room?"  
Green Lantern raised a shield,

"This is Batman we're talking about."  
Zatanna wailed,

"MY BOYFRIEND! THESE THINGS DIE NOW!"

Hawkgirl readied her mace,

"I like a challenge."  
Roaring with battle fury, she charged in, deflecting the missiles with her mace. John Stewart rushed behind her and got to the control panel. Zatanna was unleashing magical energy attacks, disintegrating computer parts and panels. Flash was about to go in when Batman said,

"Stay with GL and Hawkgirl. I'll take Wonder Man and Miss Marvel to fight Doomsday."

The Scarlet Speedster shrugged and rushed into help his teammates. As the three heroes were running back, the former Air Force Pilot asked,

"Uh, Batman, is it? What exactly is your plan?"

The Dark Knight forced the elevator door opened and fired his grappling hook up,

"I'll let you know."

The two Avengers looked at each other as if he lost is mind.

**Team 3 (Fighting Doomsday)…**

Wonder Woman and Superman were tag-teaming the massive gray hulk that was Doomsday, but he was too powerful. He grabbed the Amazon's legs and swung her around like a club, hitting Superman. The Man of Steel stumbled back up and growled,

"You're not the real Doomsday. You're just a clone."  
The Doomsday clone hissed,

"And your Amazon has just been broken."  
Grabbing her ankles, the alien was about to split Diana like a wish bone when a shout went up,

"Hey, ugly!"  
Doomsday turned around and was knocked hard by a super strong punch from Sentry. The Hero of a Million Suns called out,

"You really need to learn about respect for women!"

Doomsday wiped the blood off his lips and smirked evilly,

"Oh, look. Dinner."

He was about to go for Sentry when Diana kicked him from behind, sending him straight into Ares. The God of War grinned evilly and rammed his sword right into the clone's chest. Doomsday stumbled back, which was the opening Iron Man needed. Charging up, he unleashed the full power of his repulsor rays on the clone, frying it. As an added measure, Ares pulled out his axe and dropped it square on Doomsday's skull. The adaptable weapon finally fell down, the stench of burnt flesh permeated throughout the room. Miss Marvel, Wonder Man, Batman, and the others all eventually arrived. The hero formerly known as Warbird asked,

"That's Doomsday? Man, he is ugly."

Persiana cracked,

"Yeah, and he still looks better than you, Barbie doll."  
Carol glared murderously at the wise-cracking were-lioness,

"You're dead!"  
She lunged for her, but Iron Man got between them,

"That's enough, both of you."

Superman nodded,

"I agree. We have more pressing issues to go through. Like what to do with him."

Flash suggested,

"Punching bag?"

The others all looked at the Fastest Man Alive. Miss Marvel shook her head,

"Great, another wise-ass. This is what I don't need now."

Just then, Doomsday opened his eyes and sat up, roaring,

"DIE, JUSTICE LEAGUE!"  
Miss Marvel blinked,

"On second thought, this might be slightly worse."

Farrah smirked,

"Only slightly?"  
The Kryptonian weapon barreled in at Miss Marvel and punched her, sending the blonde into Wonder Woman and Ares. Batman threw a flash bang Bat-arang, blinding Doomsday long enough for Miss Marvel and Wonder Man to mount a counter offensive.

While that was going on, the Dark Knight hurried over to a secure compartment in the Watchtower and pulled out the Phantom Zone projector. He told the two Avengers,

"Get clear!"

Carol and Simon both did and a beam was fired from the Phantom Zone projector. The beam hit Doomsday and he vanished from their view.

Iron Man asked,

"What happened?"

Superman explained,

"We banished Doomsday to the Phantom Zone, an extra dimensional prison where the most vile and evil criminals go."

Iron Man smirked,

"Just like 42." (1)  
Clark scowled,

"No, it's nothing like that."  
The iron Avenger and the Big Blue Boy Scout stared at each other. Iron Man said,

"Look, we were sent to bring Farrah back, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Tigra tried to interject,

"Tony, wait. I mean, shouldn't we see this through to the end? You were all controlled by Brainiac."  
Superman folded his arms,

"You may have information we need."

Ares cracked his knuckles,

"Yes, we do. I also wish to pay back that monster for controlling me!"  
Batman inspected the computer,

"I don't think this was so much an attack as a robbery."

Everyone looked at the Dark Knight. Miss Marvel shook her head,

"How can you guys not call it an attack? Brainiac's hell-bent on killing you all, and you don't see that?"

John looked on the screen,

"It's missing, isn't it?"

Batman nodded,

"Yes. Brainiac took the Motherbox."

Tigra scratched her head,

"What's a Motherbox?" (2)

John explained,

"It's a computer so intelligent it's virtually alive. Brainiac may be smart enough to operate it."  
Iron Man noticed something,

"It looks like it's emitting a signal. It wants us to follow it."  
Wonder Woman shook her head,

"I don't get it. Why would Brainiac steal only the Motherbox when he could steal our technology?"

Batman surmised,

"It probably has something to do with the meteorite that crashed."

Farrah nodded,

"Well, in any event, I think we should bring the Avengers in on this."

At the sound of that, the League looked at the feline heroine. Batman said,

"I don't trust them."

Farrah countered,

"Do you trust them to stay in the Tower?"

The Dark Knight glared at the lioness. Persiana glared back,

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

Next Chapter;

When the Avengers and the Justice League team up to stop Brainiac, a more sinister threat emerges. Find Out next Chapter.

(1) 42 is the name of the prison used in Civil War to imprison those that refused to sign up with the registration law.

(2) This explanation was in the Justice League Heroes video game. The comics explain it as a computer connected with The Source. Mister Miracle often used the Motherbox in his escape artist acts, breaking out of any sort of trap conceived.


	37. Chapter 37: Stop Brainiac!

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 37: Stop Brainiac!

Following the signal transmitted by the Mother Box, the Mighty Avengers, Persiana, Diablos, and the seven founding members of the Justice League teleported down to a cavernous maze several miles below where the Brainiac ship lay. Instantly, Tigra and Persiana stiffened. Their senses were detecting something. Batman pointed,

"The signal is coming from there."  
Miss Marvel looked around,

"I never knew this was here."

Superman surmised,

"He must have been constructing this since the last time I brought down Brainiac's ship."

Diablos nodded,

"Yeah. We have to find Brainiac."

Persiana sniffed the air and picked up a scent,

"This way."

She and Tigra led the way. Iron Man asked,

"Do you think Brainiac knows we're here?"  
Suddenly, a voice on boomed in the hallway,

"Greetings, Justice League, Avengers. I calculated your arrival would be this soon."

Several metallic doors opened and out stepped numerous, heavily armored androids, all armed with lasers and flame throwers. Green Lantern powered up,

"You just had to say it, didn't you?"

Flash zipped by,

"Yeah, you're worse than me."

Ares unsheathed his sword and axe,

"You have had more experience fighting this Brainiac. Go to him. We will join you shortly."  
Roaring with battle fury, the God of War charged into the fray. Wonder Woman shrugged and bashed a robot. This gave a clear way for the Justice League to make their way further into the maze. Diablos gave them cover,

"We need to find the replicating machines."

Wonder Man popped one off and looked inside another hall,

"Found it!"

Picking up the two robotic arms, he started imitating Bruce Lee, even making all the funny karate noises too,

"HEE-YAH! WHAAOOOO!"  
Soon, the machine was destroyed. Persiana rubbed the bridge of her nose, laughing,

"Oh, Simon."

She did a back flip, narrowly avoiding laser fire from one of the robot drones. Diablos came to her aid, blasting the drone with a powerful burst of energy from his hands. Persiana landed next to him,

"Thanks."

She then looked at Lance and, for one moment, thought of her boyfriend. His eyes had determination and character, and he acted stoically when in the face of danger, yet gentle in the most intimate moments. The were-lioness asked,

"Lance?"  
Diablos said,

"Let's go. We have to catch up to the League."

Elsewhere, deep in the catacombs, the Justice League was making their way down the hall, knocking out other drones and defenses. Just then, the area behind them was sealed off with a force field. A door opened, and an elevator came up. Batman said,

"It might lead to the security room."

As the seven descended, they came into a massive room, filled with various electronic gadgetry. In the middle was a robot with tank treads and numerous arms. Brainiac said over the intercom,

"Meet the Mark 8.7, Justice League. I designed this robot with you in mind."

The Mark 8.7 turned on and immediately fired yellow lasers. Green Lantern tried to get a shield up, but that was useless, since yellow could negate the Lantern's powers. Flash zipped around and disabled the gun, but the android launched several explosive grenades. The shock sent the Scarlet Speedster flying into a computer console. Superman took a mighty swing, but a green laser was fired from the robot's eyes, leveling the Man of Steel in an instant. Wonder Woman deflected the machine gun bullets, while Hawkgirl flew in. However, the mace did little damage to the android. Finally, Martian Manhunter phased through the android and short-circuited it, effectively defeating it.

The Dark Knight looked at the computer console,

"Looks like the Avengers will meet up with us soon. Most of the other robots are being decimated."  
He pressed a few buttons and the force field upstairs was disabled.

When the League returned to the floor above, the Mighty Avengers, Persiana, and Diablos were waiting for them. Persiana looked at them,

"What happened to you guys?"

Flash shrugged,

"Oh, the usual. Psychotic insane robot built another psychotic insane robot to kill us. You know how it is."  
Tigra shook her head,

"And I thought Farrah was the wise one around here."  
Miss Marvel grumbled something unladylike and changed the subject,

"Which way to Brainiac?"

Batman looked at the tracker,

"This way."

**After several minutes…**

Diablos shook his head,

"This is unusual. Ever since we met up, Brainiac hasn't thrown any more defenses up."

Superman agreed,

"It's almost as if he wants us to come."

Iron Man scanned the area,

"I'm getting a huge energy reading, coming from there."

He pointed to a large door with numerous symbols on it. The Last Son of Krypton studied it,

"It's Kryptonian."

He waved his hands in front of one of the symbols and the doors opened. Wonder Man smirked,

"Handy."

The Avengers and the Justice League entered and saw an android on a throne. He appeared much taller, and more armored than his previous incarnations, with numerous tentacle like appendages on his back. He said in a mechanical voice,

"Greetings, Justice League, Avengers."  
Miss Marvel shouted,

"You took control of us!"  
The Kryptonian android simply stated,

"I knew your services would be needed, however, I knew you would not participate willingly. I deviced this plan to achieve ultimate power and knowledge, and I intend to see that through."

Superman clenched his fist,

"Not if we can help it!"  
Iron Man shouted,

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"  
GL whispered to Hawkgirl,

"Do they always have to say that?"

The Thanagarian warrior shrugged,

"Have to admit; it's catchy."  
Miss Marvel and Sentry rushed in, charging right for the android that formerly took control of their minds. However, Brainiac was prepared, and a force field went up at the last second. The two were repelled away. Persiana shook her head,

"Somehow, I saw that coming."

Brainiac then pressed a button on his throne. Several replicators appeared and began producing Brainiac drones. Tigra rolled her eyes,

"These guys again? I am so sick of fighting these guys."

Superman inhaled, and let out a blast of super-cold breath, freezing not only the androids, but also shorting out the force field controls, leaving Brainiac exposed. The android shook his head,

"That does not matter; within moments, I will attain power that will quell you."

Ares unsheathed his weapons,

"We shall see, demon."

He charged right into battle, swinging furiously. Iron Man and Diablos took to the air and fired their laser blasts, trying to penetrate Brainiac's armor. Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter fired power ring blasts and Martian vision respectively, while Wonder Woman, Wonder Man, Superman, Hawkgirl, and Flash all rushed into bat the android.

Brainiac tried to mount an offense, but he had no idea the two teams would be so good with mixed tactics. Persiana must have told them about how they fought.

The two were-cats covered the others, taking out any other androids that would pop up.

Tigra did a back flip, narrowly avoiding two shots,

"Farrah, when this is all over…"  
Persiana did a rotating split, knocking out one of the androids,

"I don't want to think about it now. We have this to worry about."

Brainiac was soundly defeated, his powered down robotic shell beaten. The Justice League and the Avengers breathed a collected sigh of relief. It was over.

Or so they thought. The energy from the meteorite in the protective case re-infused Brainiac with power. He stood up, shouting,

"Yes, such glorious power! It is all mine!"

Brainiac then said,

"Something is wrong. I did not calculate this."  
He disappeared in a brilliant light.

A disembodied voice began laughing in evil triumph. It said,

"Foolish android; he had no idea who he was dealing with."

A massive being with a stone body and blue armor started to appear, the meteorite destroyed. His eyes were lifeless and merciless, and he had an evil smirk on his face. The Justice League, especially Superman, was stunned. So were the Avengers. The stone-faced giant glared menacingly,

"Now, you will know the wrath of-."

Superman snarled,

"Darkseid."

Darkseid grinned back,

"Superman, what a pleasure to finally see you again."  
He looked up, noticing the Avengers,

"So, I see you brought some new recruits. All the more pleasure for me to destroy."

Iron Man asked,

"Who is this guy?"

GL explained,

"Darkseid, the most evil being in existence. We fought this guy for years, and he loves to torment Superman."

Tigra asked out loud,

"But, what about Brainiac's great power and stuff?"

Darkseid answered,

"I did say he would unleash power unimaginable, and, as far as knowledge; what more can you learn than this; never trust Darkseid."  
Superman shouted,

"Get off my planet, monster!"

Darkseid shook his head,

"I normally would consider a threat from you, but you see using a sensory matrix field generator and the Motherbox, I think you should get off my planet."

The Avengers and the Justice League tried to attack, but it was to no avail. Darkseid had used his Omega beams and vaporized all the members of the Avengers and Justice League. They were all beaten. Darkseid had won this one.

Next Chapter:

You didn't really think it was over, did you? Plus, a hero from Farrah's world helps in the fight against Darkseid!


	38. Chapter 38: It’s Not Over Yet!

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Lance/Diablos, Farrah/Persiana, and Leon/Crisis._

Chapter 38: It's Not Over Yet!

The Justice League and the Mighty Avengers were spinning out of control into a portal. When they all landed, they had entered another dimension. Persiana and Tigra could see solid ground and, using their cat-like agility, were able to land safely, but hard, on the surface on all fours. The others landed not so gracefully. Hawkgirl shook her head,

"OK, what happened?"  
Flash stood up,

"Are we dead?"

Wonder Man looked around,

"Where are we?"

The dimension was desolate to say the least; numerous floating platforms of unnatural stone streamed the area. Every so often, a crackle of lightning would illuminate the sky, which was a sickly gray color. Farrah looked around,

"Where's Lance?"  
Wonder Woman nodded,

"And Superman isn't here, either."

Batman observed,

"John is missing as well."

Iron Man looked at his team,

"So's Miss Marvel."

Tigra sniffed around,

"I can't smell them anywhere."

Martian Manhunter tried to use his telepathy to find the missing heroes,

"Something is blocking my telepathy."

Flash pointed,

"Uh, guys. We got a problem."

Everyone turned and saw several monsters approaching them. Sentry looked at them,

"They do not appear to be friendly."

These monsters appeared bulky and gray, covered with numerous black spots, and had three fingers on each hand. One of them opened his hands, revealing a mouth. It launched a sonic attack, aimed right for Tigra. Persiana shouted,

"Greer, get down!"

She rolled on top of her, and the two somersaulted away as the blast shattered a rock behind them. The striped were-cat looked up,

"Thanks."

Persiana nodded. Then, something caught her eye. In the middle of the dimension, she saw a structure that looked unfamiliar to her, but the lioness could swear she had seen it before somewhere.

It then occurred to her. She called out,

"Everyone, I think there's a way out. Follow us!"  
With that the two feline heroines charged in an opposite direction of the attack. Batman threw an exploding Batarang and ordered,

"Follow them."  
**In another part of this dimension…**

Green Lantern Corps member John Stewart and Air Force Major Carol Danvers were awakening to the sound of thunder. Carol looked up,

"Where are we?"

John stood up,

"I think the Motherbox brought us here. I guess it doesn't like what Darkseid has in store for it."

He offered Miss Marvel a hand up. The blonde major accepted,

"So, what do we do now?"

Suddenly, the sounds of the same monsters that were fighting the Justice League and the Avengers had also found them. Miss Marvel groaned,

"Great, more company. And I didn't bake a cake."  
GL powered up,

"Let's go."  
**Still, in another part of this dimension…**

Lance woke up, alone. He stood up and looked around,

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

He activated his communicator,

"Diablos to Justice League, respond. Diablos to any member of the Justice League, respond please."

No answer came. The red-eyed hero tried again,  
"Farrah, come in. Farrah, please come in."

Still no answer. Lance shook his head,

"Great, I don't know where I am and I don't know where to go."  
Just then, he saw something shining out of the corner of his eye. He looked and noticed a shining gleam. Curious, he approached.

As he was making his way closer to the source, he noticed a sword stuck up right in the ground. The sword was pristine and shining, as if it were just polished. Lance thought to himself,

_This is weird. Why is this sword here?_

Carefully approaching, he picked up the sword and held it in his hands. The sword felt heavy, but it was properly weighted. He swung it around a few times, feeling how lightly it moved for an object of such weight. The red-eyed hero smirked,

"It's an awesome sword."

"I thought you might like it."  
The red-eyed hero spun around and was stunned at what he saw. He shook his head,

"Who are you?"  
The voice stated,

"You can call me…Crisis."

**Back to the main team…**

Persiana and Tigra stopped at an odd structure. The structure was shaped like a triangular pyramid with an energy sphere at the top. The white-haired lioness studied it carefully,

"Ya know, I've seen this before somewhere, but I can't place it."

Tigra nodded,

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Wasn't there something like this back home?"

Batman and the others arrived. Flash shook his head,

"All right, just what is so important about this thing that you ran off to?"

Iron Man ran some scans on it,

"This looks to be a teleporter of some kind."

Sentry asked,

"You mean it's a way out?"

Batman nodded,

"It looks to be. I think I can operate it."  
As he studied the controls, Wonder Woman looked at Farrah,

"What led you to it?"

Persiana was about to say something when Batman said,

"The teleporter is ready."

Wonder Woman pointed,

"And looks like it's just in time too. Look."  
She pointed to an image of GL and Miss Marvel fighting off the same monsters the Justice League and the Avengers fought earlier. Flash said,

"Come on, Bats. Let's go!"  
Batman pressed several buttons and was ready to activate the teleporter when Farrah said,

"What about Lance? We can't just leave here without him."

J'onn placed his hand on her shoulder,

"I am sorry, Farrah. I cannot sense him anywhere."

The lioness clenched her fists. She was trying to hold back tears. She did not want to believe that another person she cared about was gone.

Tigra came to her,

"Little sis, please. We have to stop Darkseid. He's responsible for this."

Persiana swallowed, holding back her tears. On the one hand, she wanted to keep searching for her new boyfriend. She did not want to have to go through the same heartache as she did when she saw Leon get vaporized. However, the lioness also realized that Darkseid had to be stopped. She looked up, determination in her eyes. The furry heroine said,

"Let's do it."

**Back at the Watchtower…**

An African-American male with the letter "T" stamped across his face, dressed in a black leather jacket that said "Fairplay" on each of the sleeves, was busy running the Watchtower's control center after the attack by Brainiac and Doomsday. His name is Mr. Terrific, a hero with a computer-like brain and is invisible to technology. He said,

"Sector 44 reporting problems. Steel, you and Rocket Red check it out. Blue Beetle, head to Sector 32, the shielding there is weak."

Just then, in a brilliant flash of light, the Mighty Avengers and the Justice League teleported to the bridge. The assembled heroes were surprised. Farrah looked around,

"Amazing; we're back at the Tower."

Green Lantern shook his head,

"That was some ride."

Iron Man ran a scan,

"Carol, you're emitting some sort of energy signature. I've never seen anything like it."

The former Air Force Major nodded,

"Yeah, I feel different. Almost…better."

She raised her hands and a stream of brilliant blue light emerged from her, showering the Mighty Avengers with the energy. GL also nodded,

"Yeah, I feel it too."  
He showered the main members of the Justice League with the same energy. He surmised,

"My ring soaked up a ton of this energy."

Batman then had an idea,

"Iron Man, before you were vaporized, you were able to scan Darkseid's Omega Beams, correct?"

The iron Avenger nodded,

"Yes, why?"  
The Dark Knight asked,

"Could you upload that data for me, and compare it to the energy that Green Lantern and Miss Marvel absorbed?"

In a moment, Batman processed the information,

"The Motherbox sending us to that dimension was no coincidence. It wanted us to go there and get this energy. It neutralizes the effects of Darkseid's Omega Beams."  
Farrah raised her hand,

"Well, that's all well and good, Batman, but Superman and Lance are still missing, and we didn't find them in the dimension we were just in."

Wonder Woman looked out to the Earth and exclaimed,

"By Hera, look!"

All the assembled heroes on the Watchtower looked out in horror and shock and saw the Earth turn into an inferno called Apokolips. Martian Manhunter said,

"It has finally happened."

Flash shook his head,

"No way. It can't be."  
Hawkgirl was stunned,

"Darkseid actually turned the Earth into his new domain."

Bruce shook his head,

"We have to stop Darkseid."

Wonder Woman nodded,

"I agree. As you would say in Man's world, it's time to bring out the big guns."  
Spinning at ultra high speeds, the Amazon princess was able to turn from her normal costume into a more combat oriented costume. She was dressed in armor similar to a gold eagle, her head covered in the eagle's mouth. Wings went down to her sides, and heavy armored boots appeared at her feet. Taking a sword and shield out, she said,

"Now, we're ready to stop Darkseid."

All the Avengers were stunned at the transformation. Iron Man said,

"You have to show me how to do that sometime."

Next Chapter:

The Justice League and Avengers team up to stop Darkseid and his forces. Also, Crisis explains to Lance about the goings on since that fateful day.


	39. Chapter 39: A Crisis Reborn Part 1

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Leon/Crisis._

Chapter 39: A Crisis Reborn Part 1

Batman and the other senior members of the Justice League and the Mighty Avengers, along with Persiana, teleported to the surface of Earth, now transformed into Apokolips. Tigra covered her mouth in horror,

"My God, what happened here?"

Green Lantern shook his head,

"Darkseid must have used the matrix generator to create his new empire."  
A fire pit erupted near the fur-covered Avenger. She shrieked and jumped back, panting heavily. Flash offered,

"I can hold ya, cutie."

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"You never learn, Flash."

Martian Manhunter said,

"Our first priority should be to rescue Superman. I can sense him in this direction."

Persiana was still nervous about leaving Lance back in the dimension. She did not know if he was still alive, or that the Motherbox had forgotten about him. Miss Marvel asked,

"Are you all right?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, just worried about Lance, that's all."

She looked at the former SHIELD operative,

"And since when do you care how I feel?"

Miss Marvel shook her head,

"Whatever. Let's go."

As they walked through the streets of the ruined city, they noticed the machinations of the power hungry dictator. Insect-like warriors patrolled the skies and ground, and many of them were attacking civilians. Hawkgirl snarled,

"Parademons. I hate these things."  
Ares unsheathed his weapons as Iron Man shouted,

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"  
Persiana was about to rush in when Batman pulled her aside,

"Farrah, hold them here. We're going after Superman. Be careful."

Farrah nodded,

"All right, but try and find the others. We're going to need them."

The Dark Knight nodded and he left with the rest of the League.

**Meanwhile, back in the dimension…**

Lance nodded,

"So, you must be Crisis, then."

A red-eyed young man in a white trench coat, white jeans, and a white shirt with a red dragon crest on his chest nodded,

"Yeah, I am. You can call me Leon if you want."

Diablos smirked,

"You're Farrah's first love. She misses you."

Leon adjusted his glasses,

"Believe me, I miss her every day."

He looked at the sword,

"Like it?"

The demonic inspired hero looked at the sword,

"This belongs to you. I have no right to take it."

Leon shook his head,

"Keep it. I have a feeling you'll need it. Besides, I got something better."

He pulled his jacket to one side, revealing a small cylinder like weapon. He pulled it out and a beam of white light came out of it. The weapon was a light saber. Crisis joked,

"I can hear what Farrah would say; that I'm some sort of Jedi knight."

Lance asked,

"How did you get here? Why are you even here in the first place? You're supposed to be dead."

Leon shook his head,

"It's not that simple. I was, but not by the clone Thor. I took the hit as Farrah and the others were escaping. She never knew I was still alive. I was brought back to a SHIELD helicarrier and someone else smothered me in my sleep."

Lance was stunned,

"What? Someone killed you in your sleep?"

The former Avenger nodded,

"Yeah. His name is Doctor Henry Pym. He's the one that killed me."

Lance was confused,

"Why would he do that?"

Leon shook his head,

"I don't know, but it has something to do with Farrah, I know it. Even though I'm a pre-cog, I don't have control over that aspect of my abilities. But, I could tell, Pym was angry with me. Maybe he was trying to get to Farrah through me, and I wasn't talking."

Lance shrugged,

"Interrogation gone bad. I believe it's what brought about your death."

Leon shook his head,

"Pym was acting under Tony's sanction. Iron Man is trying to kill me because of what I know."

The Avenger explained,

"Four years ago, I was asked by Colonel Nick Fury to infiltrate the Avengers because my powers indicated that Tony was working with a conspiracy in manipulating the heroes of my world. They were the Illuminati, a secret organization of six of the most powerful people on Earth; Namor, Black Bolt, Professor Xavier, Mr. Fantastic, and Dr. Strange. Fury wanted to know what they were up to, and I had to make it look like I was on board with Civil War, at the near cost of my relationship with Farrah. By being near her, they think I told her something. They won't stop until she is dead, Lance. They're trying to hide this from everyone, but it will be exposed."

Diablos took all this in, stunned at what he was hearing. The demonic inspired hero shook his head,

"It's incredible. So, the Iron Man with us is Tony Stark, right?"  
Leon shook his head,

"No. Just before I left, the Monitor showed me something in my dimension. He was still there, and he has problems of his own to deal with. An invasion he never saw coming."

Lance scratched his head,

"But, you're still dead."

Crisis smirked,

"Being dead isn't all it's cracked up to be. I've been given a second chance at life, in exchange for some help. I figure I've got an encore presentation to give and then, I can help this guy out."

Diablos asked,

"Who?"

Leon adjusted his glasses,

"Have you ever heard of someone called the Monitor?"

Lance shook his head,

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, he's a guy that's been creating a team to go around and keep other worlds like mine and yours safe. He brought me back to life and recruited me."

Leon explained,

"I know about Darkseid, and he has to be stopped. I agreed to help the Monitor in exchange for allowing this opportunity. I want my second life to mean something."

Lance smirked,

"All right. Let's do this."

Leon grinned,

"Let's go kick Darkseid's butt!"

**Back on Earth… **

Martian Manhunter scanned with his telepathy,

"I can sense Superman's presence near by."

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were back-to-back fighting, holding off several swarms of Parademons. The avian mace wielder said,

"Could you hurry it up, J'onn? Things are getting a little crowded here."  
John Stewart let loose an emerald green construct of a bull dozer, clearing the swarm away from Hawkgirl. Shayera smiled,

'Thanks, John."  
Batman launched several exploding Batarangs and noticed something,

"I found him."

Superman was chained to a rack, green liquid being pumped into his body. It was obvious that the Last Son of Krypton was in dire pain. He uneasily stood up and was stunned,

"You're alive? How?"

Wonder Woman sliced a Parademon's wings off and explained,

"The Motherbox transported us to another dimension, and we managed to find a teleporter back."  
Green Lantern said,

"Hold still."

In a moment, the intergalactic law enforcement officer showered Superman with the same energy that the rest of the League had been showered with. He explained,

"This energy negates Darkseid's Omega beams."  
The Man of Steel clenched his fists in rage and said threateningly,

"I know where he is. Follow me!"

He took off to the sky. Wonder Woman shouted,

"Superman, wait!"

Batman groaned,

"Clark, you're gonna get us all killed for this."  
**In Metropolis…**

A hero in a black eye mask and in a black threw several Batarangs into an armored car carrying Parademons. In seconds, it exploded. An orange woman with fiery long hair and a very revealing purple outfit said,

"Nightwing, how many of these things do we have to fight?"  
A green octopus grabbed as many of the Parademons as possible and smashed them into each other as a black teen with numerous metallic components and an arm cannon gave cover,

"BB, you holdin' out OK?"

The green octopus turned back into a young man with green skin,

"Yeah, Cyborg, but I think Rae may be having a hard time."  
A Goth looking teen with a red jewel on her forehead had immersed several Parademons in black energy and crashed them into each other,

"Thanks for the concern, Gar."

Nightwing looked to the orange-skinned alien,

"When's that back up coming, Starfire?"

Starfire launched another blast of green energy,

"They should be here about-."

Suddenly, a blast of heat vision penetrated through one of the Parademons behind the alien princess. The Titans turned and saw Supergirl, her eyes glowing red, along with Superboy, Speedy, Wonder Girl and Miss Martian. Instantly, Connor drooled,

"Hello, gorgeous!"

He raced up to Starfire,

"Hey, beautiful."

Robin greeted Kara,

"Glad you could make it."

He studied the others that were with her,

"These are the other members of Titans East?"

Supergirl nodded,

"Yeah, we're a little short-handed. Lance is still missing, and Persiana is with the Avengers."

Beast Boy asked,

"Is it true they've got a were-tiger in a leather bikini?"

Superboy nodded,

"Yep, and believe me, she's hot!"

Wonder Girl shook her head,

"I hate to interrupt, but don't we get introductions too?"

Supergirl blushed,

"Sorry; this is Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman's sister."

Everyone was surprised, even Raven,

"I had no idea Wonder Woman had a sister."

Kara then said,

"Neither did I. Anyway, the red-head is Miss Martian."  
The former acrobat asked,

"Weren't all the Martians wiped out?"

Megan shook her head solemnly,

"I do not wish to talk about it. It is quite painful."

"Not as painful as you will be in a minute."  
The combined Teen Titans turned and saw a hideous white-haired old woman in battle armor, along with three other women. One was in a full black body suit with white wrappings that extended down her arms into lashes. The second was a burly woman with sunglasses and massive golden gauntlets. The third looked like a feral woman, with green hair and tattooed skin. She also had three short claws poking out of each hand. Supergirl snarled,

"Granny Goodness and her Female Furies."  
Granny Goodness cackled,

"Oh, Supergirl; I'm so glad you remembered. Kill them!"

Next Chapter:

The Adventure Continues…


	40. Chapter 40: A Crisis Reborn Part 2

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Leon/Crisis._

Chapter 40: A Crisis Reborn Part 2

**In New York City, Avengers…**

The Avengers were busy holding off numerous swarms of Parademons. Persiana and Tigra tumbled and flipped through the air, raking each one of these creatures with their sharp claws. Iron Man and Miss Marvel were holding off another swarm with their energy blasts, while Ares, Sentry, and Wonder Man were blowing up transports full of these things. The white-haired lioness winced,

"Remind me never to look at another bug again."  
Tigra grinned,

"Hey, remember that time you and Hawkeye put those cockroaches in Miss Marvel's underwear drawer?"  
Carol blasted another Parademon,

"That was you?!"

She made a beeline for Farrah, but she dodged too quickly, sending the former Air Force Pilot into another swarm. Persiana tutted,

"Focus, Carol. I know you're having another blonde moment."

Carol gnashed her teeth; this was far from over.

Once the Parademons were thinned out enough, they all made their way to Darkseid's citadel.

**Elsewhere in New York City… **

The Justice League was following Superman to Darkseid's citadel. More swarms of the same vile creatures the Avengers fought were not going to stop the Last Son of Krypton. He barreled in, scattering them like dominoes. Wonder Woman hacked and slashed her way, while Batman thought to himself,

_Clark, you idiot. What are you up to?_

Superman stopped at the front door to the citadel. Green Lantern commented,

"That gate's made of pure promethium. No way Superman can break it down."

They all winced as Superman took a mighty swing. The sound sent shockwaves, echoing for miles. That made the Avengers finding them easy. Persiana smiled,

"Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long."

Batman looked at them,

"You were told to wait."

Iron Man responded,

"Darkseid is as much your enemy as ours."  
Persiana quipped,

"Yeah, Bats. I'd count nearly getting vaporized by that guy qualifies as their enemy."

Wonder Man asked,

"Knocking on the door?"

They all jumped back as another mighty swing came from the Man of Steel. Still, the door held. Sentry commented,

"I take it this is personal."

Hawkgirl nodded,

"You have no idea."

Wonder Man cracked his knuckles,

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

He charged in and delivered a mighty swing. Sentry and Miss Marvel then joined in. Ares tried to use his sword to slice the door, but it hardly made a dent. Wonder Woman tried to hit the door as well.

Finally, after a few more times, Superman knocked the door off its hinges,

"Door's open."  
He flew down the dark corridor. Ares roared,

"COWARD! COME OUT AND FACE US! I WILL SHOW YOU THE WRATH OF ARES, GOD OF WAR!!!!"  
Hawkgirl grinned,

"I like this guy."

Diana scowled,

"You do realize he is a god of war, right?"

The mace-wielder grinned,

"I like the fighting type."

The Amazon groaned,

"Hera, give me strength."

**In Metropolis…**

Granny Goodness and her three Female Furies, along with swarms of more parademons, were presently doing battle with the combined forces of Titans East and the Teen Titans. Nightwing shouted,

"Teen Titans GO!"

He launched several Batarangs, but the New God warrior pulled out what appeared to be a pipe and, launching a white energy beam, vaporized the incoming projectiles. Starfire charged in,

"You're hurting my friends. You won't get away with this."

Charging up, she unleashed a salvo of star bolts. Lashina, the Female Fury who looked like a mummy, launched one of her whips. It wrapped around the alien princess and sent a massive shock into her, knocking her unconscious. Wonder Girl launched her lasso at Wild Harriet; the Female Fury with the spikes from her hands. She tied up the wild woman, but she slipped out and tried to claw her way to the Amazon warrior. Cyborg gave cover as Superboy charged in. Stompa, the Female Fury with the big gauntlets, smirked,

"Come on, tough guy. Let's play footsie!"

She kicked the Teen of Steel in the face, slamming him hard. Miss Martian shouted,

"Connor!"  
She was eerily calm as she said,

"That was my friend. You hurt my friend."

Changing shape, she turned into a white Martian and jumped into the foray against Stompa.

The Titans were stunned. Nightwing asked,

"Is that…a white Martian?"  
Raven nodded,

"Yes."

Beast Boy scratched his head,

"Uh, weren't they all locked up by the League?"

Supergirl winced,

"That's not right."

Stompa, Lashina, and Wild Harriet all were shocked to see the sight of the monstrous alien and fled in terror. Granny Goodness still held her ground, despite being shaken. She shouted furiously,

"I won't be beaten by you kids!"

"Yes, you will."  
Granny turned and was just in time to get hit with an exploding arrow. The warrior from Apokolips stumbled back, but shook her head,

"Hah! It'll take more than that to stop me!"

Supergirl grabbed her by the throat,

"How about I send you into orbit?"

She threw a punch, knocking her opponent out.

Speedy smirked,

"Hey, guys."

Donna instantly squealed for joy,

"Roy!"  
She flew to him and hugged him tightly. Roy gasped,

"Air! I need air!"  
Starfire asked,

"Then, you are missing only one, correct? Diablos."

Supergirl nodded,

"He's another member of Titans East, but he was in the dimension when the others were thought to have been vaporized by Darkseid."  
The other Titans were horrified at what they were hearing. Wonder Girl clenched her fists, snarling,

"I hope Diana makes Darkseid pay for what he has done."

**In New York City…**

Diablos and Crisis, using the dimensional transporter, had appeared in New York City. There were surrounded by swarms of parademons and a hulking ogre with black hair and battle armor. He was wielding a Beta Club in his hand he was ordering the troops to attack. He saw the two heroes and laughed,

"Foolish humans. Do you think you stand a chance against me, Kalibak?"  
Leon activated his light saber,

"What are these things?"  
Lance explained,

"Parademons. Soldiers for Darkseid. The big ugly thing leading them is Kalibak, his son."

Crisis looked around, smirking,

"One hundred Parademons against the two of us. Not exactly fair for them now, is it?"

Diablos powered up,

"I'll take Kalibak."

The white-threaded hero charged up some white energy,

"And I get the rest. Deal."

Next Chapter:

The Justice League and the Mighty Avengers vs. Darkseid.


	41. Chapter 41: A Crisis Reborn Part 3

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance, and Leon/Crisis._

Chapter 41: A Crisis Reborn Part 3

Lance and Leon were holding their own against the massive swarms of parademons and the villain known as Kalibak. Kalibak swung his Beta Club at Diablos, but this red-eyed hero blocked it and, using his sword, channeled red lightning through it, shocking the powerhouse away. Losing the Beta Club, the son of Darkseid picked up a ruined car and threw it at him. The demonic hero used his telekinesis and threw the car at a transport vehicle with more parademon swarms coming out of it. Kalibak roared,

"I will not lose to you! I will win, for I am the son of Darkseid!"

He moved in for a powerful punch, but Diablos avoided it and stabbed the monster in the back, severing his spine. Kalibak fell over, paralyzed.

Leon was dispatching parademons left and right. He sliced a group with an extended beam from his saber, and this red-eyed hero was easily dispatching them. Many tried to hit him with their axes or blasts, but Crisis shrugged them all off.

The parademons would never stand a chance…

**Inside Darkseid's Citadel…**

The Justice League and the Avengers were making their way into the throne room, with Superman clearing a path. The Man of Steel was focused; he did not care who or what was standing in his way; you never mess with Earth the way it has been messed with. Persiana kicked down another door,

"Is Supes usually so focused like this?"

Wonder Woman slammed her sword into three defense turrets,

"No, but this is personal for him. What Darkseid has done, he will pay!"

Miss Marvel and Iron Man were shooting anything that moved against them or fired upon them, giving Sentry, Ares, and Wonder Man enough time to clear the mess. Flash sped up to a locked security door,

"I wonder what's in here."

Quickly pressing every combination, the door opened and a flamethrower was pointed at the Scarlet Speedster. He quickly dodged it and disassembled it before it got a chance to charge. Hawkgirl shook her head,

"Smooth, Flash."

She slammed her metallic mace right into another turret. Green Lantern created an emerald construct of a football team and sent them barreling into the defenses.

Tigra looked at the wreckage and dusted her hands,

"So much for that. Now, for the main event."

As they met up with Superman, he pounded down the door, shouting,

"DARKSEID!"

The power-mad despot was on his throne, the Sensory Matrix Field Generator and the Motherbox in either hand. He smirked,

"Superman, and the Justice League. You know, in a way, I am glad that you have survived. It will give me great pleasure to unleash the full power at my disposal!"

Powering up, he fired his Omega Beams at Superman. The Last Son of Krypton was taken down, but Darkseid was surprised,

"What? Why haven't my Omega Beams vaporized you?"

Persiana smiled,

"You thought we were gonna fall for that again?"  
Wonder Woman raised her sword,

"Justice League…"

Iron Man said,

"Avengers…"  
They both shouted in unison,

"ATTACK!"

Ares ran right in, screaming in a battle frenzy. He used his sword and axe and slammed them into Darkseid. Momentarily stunned, the powerful dictator countered with another Omega Beams attack. Ares was sent flying into a wall, but he got up, smirking,

"Foul monster! You have earned the full wrath of Ares!"

Sentry and Miss Marvel both charged in with super strong punches, while Flash and Hawkgirl rushed in quickly. Green Lantern created another emerald construct, this time of a bazooka. Assembling the pieces, he shouted,

"Fire in the hold!"  
He unleashed a massive amount of emerald energy, a shot that caused Darkseid to stumble back in surprise.

Batman looked at Tigra and Persiana,

"We have to get the Motherbox away from him."

The were-cats were on it; tumbling past their allies and managing to avoid Darkseid's attacks. Tigra was about to go for it when a force field came up at the last second, preventing the were-tiger from getting to the Motherbox. Persiana was able to rebound but she didn't see this coming,

"OK. Hey, Bats. How do we deal with this?"

Darkseid laughed,

"Foolish girl!"

He raised his hand and an electrical charge ran right through the combined forces of the Justice League and the Avengers. The New God stood up, not seemingly affected by the attacks, and glared down at them,

"Pitiful humans. Did you really think I could be so easily defeated?"

He had an energy sphere in his hand and launched it at Superman. In seconds, the screams coming from the Man of Steel echoed throughout the metallic halls of the citadel. The Justice League looked on, horrified that their inspiration was in so much pain.

Darkseid explained,

"This is an agony matrix. The amount of pain inflicted in this is a thousand times greater than anything you will ever experience. But, do not fret. Consider this an honor that you would see your beloved inspiration die first."

Wonder Woman roared,

"MONSTER!"  
She charged with her sword at Darkseid, something he saw coming. Grabbing the sword, he knocked the Amazon warrior away, still clutching the sword. He examined said weapon,

"I don't recall ever seeing you with this. Excellent craftsmanship."

He swung it around, then picked up Wonder Woman by the throat,

"Let's see how well it works."

**Outside the citadel…**

Lance sensed a telepathic disturbance,

"My friends are in trouble."

Crisis stabbed the last parademon and kicked him away. He then ordered,

"Let's go!"

The two made their way as fast as they could into Darkseid's citadel.

**Inside…**

Persiana managed to get herself up and, with one last desperate attack, sprinted on all fours to Darkseid. She pounced on him and tried to scratch his eyes out. Wonder Woman was released from his grasp, but Darkseid grabbed the were-lioness and slammed her into her fellow teammate. The power hungry dictator then picked up Farrah, and glared at her,

"Since you are so eager to die, you will be first."

Persiana tried to slip out of the grasp of the mad-man, but it was too tight. Her eyes widened at the prospect of being sliced in half. Darkseid raised the sword above his head and went to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, Persiana found herself on the floor; the sword dropping as well as the hand it was in attached. Darkseid screamed in agony and shouted,

"WHO DARES THIS TRANSGRESSION AGAINST DARKSEID?!"

"I do."

The League was stunned; never had they seen Darkseid in so much pain.

The Avengers were equally stunned; they thought their savior was dead. Farrah asked nervously,

"Leon?"  
Leon looked at her,

"Hello, White Flame. Did you miss me?"

Tigra sniffed and nodded,

"Yeah, it's him all right. It's Leon."

Flash scratched his head,

"THAT'S Leon, Farrah's boyfriend?"

J'onn nodded,

"Astounding."

Wonder Woman looked at Leon,

"Thank you."

Iron Man was stunned,

"You're supposed to be dead!"  
Leon shrugged,

"What can I say? I got better."

Darkseid shouted,

"You can't defeat me!"  
He angrily fired his Omega beams. Crisis had a direct hit against him, and he got sent into a wall.

Farrah was horrified,

"LEON! NO!"

Darkseid smirked evilly,

"That was anti-climactic, wasn't it?"

Just then, the rubble erupted, and Crisis stood up. There was barely a scratch on the red-eyed hero's body. Darkseid was surprised,

"What? How?"

Crisis then ran, running full steam at Darkseid. The powerhouse tyrant fired his Omega beams, but the red-eyed hero dodged them and, spearing Darkseid, picked him up and flew out of the citadel.

Lance entered at that moment, seeing Darkseid take the express flight out of his own castle. Then, Crisis laid a super-powered punch, sending Darkseid further away. He whistled,

"Whoa. I've never seen that happen before."

Leon hovered back down and looked at Diablos,

"You have telekinesis, right? Have you ever used it to heal wounds or recharge powers?"

Lance shrugged,

"I'm willing to try it. It'll take time, though."

Crisis nodded,

"All right, I'll hold Darkseid off."

He flew out of there at ultra high speeds.

Farrah got nervous,

"Leon, no."

Lance shook his head,

"He knows he won't win. He's just stalling for time."

The demonic-inspired hero began manifesting his powers, glowing bright red. In a moment, the wounds of the League and the Avengers were starting to heal.

John Stewart examined his ring,

"This red-light is super-charging my ring."

Iron Man also nodded,

"Yeah, and all my systems are charging again."

Farrah whispered,

"Go get 'em, darling."

Next Chapter:

The explosive conclusion, but it is not without casualties. One Avenger makes a sacrifice to stop Darkseid. And, Crisis' deal falls through.


	42. Chapter 42: A Crisis Reborn Part 4

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Leon/Crisis._

Chapter 42: A Crisis Reborn Part 4

Darkseid crashed into Central Park, creating a massive crater on impact. The dictator stood up, his arm still severed. Using the power of the matrix generator, he used the ground around him and crafted a new arm.

"Well, that's a neat trick."  
Darkseid turned and Crisis was hovering above the ground, his saber still in his hands and his eyes glowing red with fury. The red-eyed hero glared menacingly,

"You tried to hurt my White Flame. You will not leave here without answering to that transgression."

Darkseid retorted,

"I answer to no one!"  
He fired his Omega Beams again. Crisis spun the beamed sword around, deflecting the beams everywhere. Spinning furiously, he unleashed a white energy crescent from the blade at Darkseid. Not moving, Darkseid took the full brunt of the damage. It left a slight scar on the armor. He shook his head,

"No, I have the Sensory Matrix Field Generator at my disposal. How can you match my power?"  
Not wanting to answer, Crisis stood there, never taking his eyes off his opponent. Darkseid nodded,

"Fine, if you won't answer me, I suppose I will kill you!"  
He charged in. Leon de-powered his saber and wound up a punch. However, at the last second, Darkseid activated the Omega Beams on himself and disappeared. Leon looked around,

"Where did you go?"

When he looked down, the sword-user saw a shadow on the ground he was standing on get bigger. He looked up and Darkseid unleashed a strong Omega Beams attack on him. Crisis got his hands up to defend against it, but the beam circled around him and hit him directly. Crisis winced in pain, which was the opening Darkseid wanted. He delivered a body slam down on the hero.

When Crisis managed to get up, he was staring right in Darkseid's face. At close range, Darkseid unleashed another Omega Beams attack. Not fast enough to defend against it, Crisis went sailing into a tree. He crashed and was down, but not out. The dictator from Apokolips glared,

"Your power rivals that of Superman. Join me, and you could help me rule the galaxy."

Leon spat,

"Go to hell, monster."

Darkseid shook his head,

"Such a waste."

Creating a white energy sphere, he launched it at the downed hero. It impacted, and Crisis screamed in agony. It was another Agony Matrix. Darkseid laughed,

"Did you really think I would keep one Agony Matrix on hand? I can create enough for the entire universe!"

Crisis wretched in pain; he hurt all over, and it was only going to get worse. He could see his opponent coming closer, relishing in his torment. Darkseid dispelled the matrix and picked him up, glaring at him,

"You don't have the power to defeat me."

"No, but I do."

Darkseid turned around and was knocked across town by a punch from Superman. The Man of Steel then helped up Crisis,

"Are you all right?"

The red-eyed hero nodded,

"Yes, thank you."

He looked up at the Avengers, especially Iron Man,

"Well, I would say it's nice to see you, but I would be lying."

Miss Marvel rolled her eyes,

"Well, aren't you a warm ray of sunshine?"  
Persiana hissed,

"Careful, Barbie. That's my lover you're talking to."

Batman changed the subject,

"No matter how hard we go after Darkseid, he still hasn't been hurt enough."

Green Lantern handed back Crisis' sword,

"I don't know, kid. Do you have enough energy to keep fighting?"

Crisis shook his head,

"I've been knocked around, but I can still fight. However, brute force is not the answer here."

He then held his head. His precognition was acting up again. Leon shook it off, and then looked at Wonder Woman,

"You."  
Diana asked,

"What about me?"

"You have something that can defeat Darkseid. It's rope of some kind."

The Amazon looked at her lasso,

"You mean my magic lasso?"  
Batman remembered,

"Those that are tied up in must tell the truth. They can't lie."

An idea just formed into the Dark Knight's mind. He said,

"I have an idea. We have to get back to the citadel."

Superman took to the skies, chasing after Darkseid. By now, he probably landed back at his citadel. The others followed.

Crisis asked,

"Farrah, need a lift?"

The white-haired lioness grinned,

"Do you even need to ask?"

She jumped into his arms and he flew off.

Back at the citadel, Darkseid landed in the throne room. He shook his head and looked up, only to see Superman and Sentry double-team him and send him flying into a wall. However, he still smirked,

"You can't defeat me. I have reached unlimited power."

Batman shook his head,

"Everything has a price, and, I'm guessing, I know what it is."

Wonder Woman threw the golden lasso from her hip. It wrapped around Darkseid and she asked,

"How do we defeat you?"

Darkseid tried to resist telling, but he said,

"The Matrix Generator will seal me in my prison again. You must reprogram it to your commands."

He then saw Superman touch it and the despot's face sank,

"Oh no."

Ares grinned,

"Fool, today you die."

He charged in and tackled Darkseid, attempting to force him into the generator. Batman said,

"If you want to keep that lasso, get it off Darkseid now!"

Diana did so, and the heroes watched as Ares struggled to put Darkseid into the Sensory Matrix Field Generator. However, the ruler of Apokolips was not going to budge. The god of war ordered,

"Lantern, use your ring! Force us in!"

Green Lantern powered up, unleashing an emerald construct of a bullet train. The force was so strong, both the Mighty Avenger and Darkseid were thrown into the generator. Ares said,

"If you make it back, tell my son what has happened. Tell him I died a soldier's death!"  
A bright light filled the room, blinding everyone in it.

When the light subsided, everyone looked and it was gone. No meteorite, no Ares, no Darkseid. It was all gone. Flash zipped around,

"What happened to them?"

Batman surmised,

"The Sensory Matrix Field Generator must work like the Phantom Zone. The two are lost in another dimension. They'll find a way out."

Tigra scratched her head,

"Ares or Darkseid?"

The Dark Knight commented,

"Both."  
Hawkgirl looked out,

"Everyone, look at this."

The heroes looked out and noticed the remnants of Apokolips disappearing and Earth returning to normal, now that the creator of that world is no longer present. Wonder Woman shook her head,

"By Hera, it is amazing."  
Miss Marvel nodded,

"You said it, lady."  
Farrah turned, and noticed Crisis glowing a white energy. She asked,

"Leon?"

Leon looked at her,

"Sorry about all this, Farrah. I only came back because of the deal I made."

Diablos noticed a blonde woman in a blue and silver costume emerge. The figure said,

"It is time, Crisis."

Farrah protested,

"You can't take him! He didn't deserve to die like how he did!"  
Leon shook his head,

"There's no use fighting it, White Flame. It's something I was always meant for."

He cupped her chin in his hands,

"I want you to do me one favor, Farrah; be happy with Lance. I have a feeling you'll be happy with him."

Leon started to walk to the woman. The lioness had tears in her eyes as she called out,

"Leon!"  
The red-eyed precognitive hero looked back and smiled,

"Don't extinguish, White Flame. Burn brightly, even in your darkest hour."

With that, Leon and the mysterious woman both disappeared.

Farrah turned and saw Lance. She hugged him tightly, tears dripping down his shirt. Diana felt sorry for her and came close to her.

Wonder Man looked out at the sunrise,

"Ares made a big sacrifice today."

Tigra, perching on all fours, nodded,

"Yeah. He did."

Iron Man looked at Superman,

"While this is all well and good, there's still the matter of Farrah."  
Batman looked to Lance,

"You had something you wanted to share with the League, Diablos?"

Diablos nodded,

"Yeah, I do."

Next Chapter:

The League learns shocking truths, as a lie is exposed. Find out Next Chapter.


	43. Chapter 43: A Hidden Agenda

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Leon/Crisis._

Chapter 43: A Hidden Agenda

The Justice League and the Avengers were now back at the Watchtower. Lance had telepathically talked with Batman before the insanity with Brainiac and Darkseid that there was something wrong, that the red-eyed hero had information that was critical, and that he speak with the senior members of the League. Outside, The Avengers and Persiana were waiting. Blue Beetle and the rest of the Super-buddies, as well as some other members of the League, were also waiting. Most had only heard rumor of the stories about the new were-lioness, but nothing solid.

Diablos addressed the Big Seven behind closed doors,

"That's the information I have. Someone hasn't been totally honest with us."

J'onn asked,

"Are you certain of this, Diablos?"

Lance nodded,

"Yes, sir. Without question."

Wonder Woman shook her head,

"By Hera, how could this happen?"

Batman shook his head,

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Outside, Persiana was perched on a rail, looking out to the stars. She tried to focus hard on what was being said, but, at the same time, she was too distracted. Tigra walked up to her,

"Are you all right?"

The were-lioness looked at her friend,

"Honestly, I want to throw up. I mean, I saw him. Leon was still alive, and yet, when I saw him, I…I don't know what to think."

Miss Marvel scoffed,

"You're still a wanted fugitive, and don't ever forget that."  
Persiana hissed,

"Up yours, Barbie!"  
Guy Gardner said out loud,

"Super hero cat fight!"

Everyone turned to the arrogant Green Lantern. He shrugged,

"What?"  
Iron Man shook his head,

"Look, Farrah, we're willing to give you some leniency for what you did here, but it doesn't change the fact you're still a wanted fugitive. Now, I'm willing to forget the fact that Ares is dead if you come right now."

Farrah glared menacingly at the armored Avenger,

"You're not taking me anywhere. I'll die first."  
Blue Beetle got between them,

"All right, let's settle this like rational adults. Let's see what Superman and the others say."  
Iron Man got past him,

"I'm not waiting for anyone."  
He made a grab for Persiana when a hand clamped down on his wrist. Superman said,

"She's staying with us."

Iron Man looked up at Superman,

"You realize you're aiding a wanted fugitive? It's a crime not to register with the government."  
Batman glared at him,

"So's murder."  
The Avengers looked at Diablos. Tigra was confused,

"Murder? We didn't kill anyone."  
Diablos shook his head,

"Not you; Tony Stark, if that is you."  
Wonder Man was confused,

"Wait a minute, Tony is Iron Man."

J'onn shook his head,

"Not according to Lance. The description Farrah gave and the one I am sensing right now are different."  
Farrah shook her head,

"That can't be right; Tony specifically designed the armor around a device in his heart."  
Batman looked at Superman,

"Do you see it?"

The Big Blue Boy Scout used his X-ray vision, staring deep into Iron Man's chest,

"No, I don't."  
The Avengers all turned to their leader. Iron Man looked around nervously. His sights then set on Persiana. He roared,

"DIE, YOU FURRY BITCH!"  
The Iron Avenger tried to launch a beam attack, but Diablos powered up and lashed out with red electricity. The shock sent Iron Man into a wall, the armor instantly disintegrating. However, instead of seeing Tony Stark, they saw a man in a black and yellow costume. He had antennae-like devices sticking out of both sides of his head, and he wore black gloves. Tigra was stunned,

"Henry?"  
John Stewart looked at the striped were-tigress,

"You know this guy?"

Greer nodded,

"He's my ex."  
Henry stood up, dusting himself off,

"All right, that was uncalled for."  
Diablos still had a red lightning bolt ready. He never took his eyes off Henry.

Flash scratched his head,

"Wait, so Tony Stark isn't Iron Man? It's your ex?"  
Tigra shook her head,

"No, Tony is Iron Man. Henry is Yellow Jacket."

Dr. Pym looked at the stunned heroes, trying to come up with something. He growled at Persiana,

"You stupid bitch; you just had to still be alive, didn't you?"  
Persiana was horrified,

"What?"

Yellow Jacket shook his head, as if lost in a rant,

"You still had to be alive all this time, after I tried to put a bullet through you!"  
He pointed an angry finger at Persiana. Farrah's jaw dropped open in shock.

Dr. Pym clenched his fists, continuing,

"Yeah! I shot you! Ever since you joined the Avengers, it's been a circus! I had to wait until I could get rid of you!"  
Wonder Woman was stunned,

"You planned this?"  
Tigra had tears in her eyes,

"You wanted to kill my sister?"

Henry went ballistic,

"THAT BITCH ISN'T YOUR SISTER! SHE'S NOTHING MORE THAN SOME DRAMA QUEEN PARASITE THAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE HERSELF!"

He then shot the lioness a death glare,

"All this time, you ruined people's lives. Ever since that day you arrived; you weren't protecting your boyfriend; you were wreaking havoc with my life and what I could have been! I knew I should have just tortured your boyfriend after he took that shot for you!"

The other members of the League were horrified at what they were hearing. Persiana was surprised,

"Leon survived the attack?"  
Pym wore a maniacal grin as he continued,

"We got him to the SHIELD carrier hospital, and believe me; even Tony was surprised he was still alive. Of course, you couldn't tell, Leon was so extra crispy; I thought I was staring at a piece of fried chicken! You know; cluck-cluck."

Farrah collapsed onto all fours, crying. The other members of the Justice League and the Avengers also had some wet eyes, except for Batman, or at least, no one noticed.

Yellow Jacket looked around, seeing the expressions on all their faces,

"Oh, come on, people! You would have done the exact same thing in my shoes!"

Diablos adjusted his glasses,

"That's not all. There's more."

The size-changing scientist laughed manically, nodding,

"Yeah, there was! You see, I was able to talk to him, and, you know what he told me! He told me his feline bitch was still alive and she was going to get her revenge for what I had done! Too bad, cuz he cried like a little girl when I smothered him!"

Tigra looked with both horror and anger. This was not the same man she knew and cared about. Pym had gone off the deep end completely.

Superman clenched his fist,

"You murdered someone when he couldn't defend himself!"  
Yellowjacket shot back,

"I had all the justification in the world to do it! You have no idea what Farrah is like! I'm surprised none of you have tried to kill her!"

Carol stepped up,

"You're right. Farrah may be an annoying drama queen, and there are times I really wish I could strangle her-."

Superman rolled his eyes,

"You're not helping, Carol."

The blonde powerhouse shook her head,

"I'm not done. What I'm trying to say is…as much as I hate Farrah, she's also an Avenger, and I respect her for that. She fought along side Cap, when we should have as well."

Yellow Jacket snapped,

"I don't expect you to understand! I killed Leon for THIS exact reason! I didn't expect him to be alive after all this! You think it was easy for me! Guess what; it was!!!"

Tigra turned to her friend, getting down to her level,

"Farrah, I am so sorry. I didn't know about any of this."  
Sentry glared at Yellow Jacket,

"None of us did."  
Persiana's eyes shot open and she looked straight at Dr. Pym. Her claws fully elongated themselves and she roared,

"DIE!"  
She ran right at Yellow Jacket, not caring about anything else. Yellow Jacket tried to fire a blast, but the were-lioness was too quick, pouncing on him and trying to eviscerate him. The others wanted to help, but Diablos stepped in front of them,

"I think this is something she should handle on her own."  
The Man of Steel asked,

"But, what if she kills him?"  
The red-eyed hero looked at him,

"Do you want to stop her when she's in one of her bad moods? Even you aren't that invulnerable."

They could all watch as Persiana sliced with her claws deep into Yellow Jacket's back and throat. There was no playfulness here, no remorse. This was rage; pure, animalistic rage. She wanted payback for her dead lover, and she was going to get it.

Yellow Jacket finally got off a blast, but with so much adrenaline pumping, Persiana hardly felt it. She bit down on his hand, tasting muscle and bone. Yellow Jacket cried in agony and fell to a corner, his hand bleeding profusely. Persiana was moving in for the kill. She was going to savor this moment, a moment she had been waiting for a long time. She picked up the size changing hero and licked her lips maliciously. Persiana could see his fear, his true fear realized. She did not want to stop herself. She roared and raised her clawed hand for the kill.

That is when she remembered all the times she had with Leon. How he treated her, before and after her change. She remembered how he would always be there for her and help her deal with her powers. She remembered he was so scared of her letting go into her complete animal self that it would change her forever. A tear trickled down her cheek and she looked up at the terrified Henry Pym. She breathed heavily picked him up by the neck.

Tigra made her way out in front and said,

"Farrah, listen to me. You're hurt and infuriated. Believe me; I've been in this exact situation. When my husband was murdered, I wanted to kill the man responsible for it. I was looking right at him, as Tigra, and I could feel the temptation. Don't give in to this. Don't kill him. Make Yellow Jacket accountable for what he did."

The lioness did not take her eyes off of Henry. Personally, she was not in the mood to listen to anyone. She wanted to make Yellow Jacket suffer, the way she suffered when Leon died. But, Leon was alive now, no longer hers, but still alive. Persiana took in a deep breath and glared,

"I should kill you. After everything you have done, after all the pain you caused me; I should kill you! But…I'm not going to, because I would be just like you, and I don't think Leon could ever love me again if I did."

She threw him in front of the League and then stormed out of there, tears dropping and leaving a trail for the others to follow.

In a few moments, the Watchtower heard a loud roar coming from Persiana's room. It would have gladly echoed in space, if sound could be heard in space.

Yellow Jacket stood up,

"You see that! That's why the registration act was passed, to deal with psychos like her!"

He looked at the rest of the League, and the Avengers. They were not happy, especially Tigra. Guy Gardner cracked his knuckles,

"Let's see if Bug Boy over there can go ten rounds with me!"

Blue Beetle smirked evilly,

"I'd say let the Avengers deal with it. He is, after all, their hero."

Wonder Man picked up Henry by the throat,

"Just because Farrah didn't kill you, doesn't mean we won't."

Miss Marvel put her hand on his shoulder,

"Simon, no!"

Tigra nodded,

"Yeah, save some for me, Simon."

Sentry looked to Superman,

"There has to be a way for Henry to pay for what he's done without killing him."  
Batman looked at the size changing hero and a dark smile appeared on his face. Flash winced,

"This isn't going to be good. You know, Henry, after Bats gets through with you, you'll wish you were dead."

Next chapter:  
The shocks and twists keep coming, as a startling revelation between Iron Man and Farrah is exposed, and the future of the remaining Avengers is imperiled thanks to Yellow Jacket. What has he done? Find out Next time!


	44. Chapter 44: What to do Now?

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Leon/Crisis, and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 44: What to do Now?

Batman narrowed his eyes,

"I want to know how you got here."  
Since the sudden revelation that Yellow Jacket had donned the Iron Man armor and was deliberately trying to kill Farrah, the Dark Knight wanted to know everything. Henry shook his head,

"We had a built in dimensional gateway that we could travel between this world and ours. It needed to follow a point from our world into this one, but I sabotaged it, and we're stuck with each other."  
Tigra and the other Avengers were stunned. The striped were-tiger asked,

"Stuck? Forever?"

Wonder Man said,

"He's lying. There's a way back."  
Yellow Jacket smiled sadistically,

"I would never leave her until Farrah was caught, or dead."

He looked at them,

"We were told to bring Farrah back alive."  
Miss Marvel nodded,

"Yeah, those were Tony's orders."  
Henry smirked,

"Yeah, well, I never understood why Tony cared about her…until now."

He motioned to his side. Batman, while still maintaining his hold, snatched it quickly and handed it to Tigra. Tigra looked at it, and shook her head,

"No, no this is not possible."

Simon asked,

"What? What is it?"

The tigress looked at the paper,

"It's a paternity test. Tony Stark is Farrah's father."

At this, everyone was surprised. Flash asked,

"You mean, the man she hates, the man she blames for starting the Registration Act, the man that was responsible for Crisis' death, is Farrah's father? Talk about your rebellious kids."

Yellow Jacket smugly remarked,

"Well, I guess she's never gonna get any more birthday cards from Daddy."

Diablos clenched his fist, while Tigra growled. Batman glared at him,

"You said Registration was meant to deal with the psychos. What does that make you?"

Yellow Jacket arrogantly remarked,

"Me? I'm a hero! I deserve better than this! Do you have any idea what I have contributed to this? I don't deserve to be undercut by some bitch in a fur coat! Persiana has been out to ruin me, and, if I kill her, everything will be right! I'll be a hero for real!"  
Superman looked at the Dark Knight and said,

"Batman, what are you going to do to him?"  
The detective simply responded,

"What should be done to people like him…"

**On Earth, several minutes later… **

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! THEY'RE INSANE! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE! I'M A HERO TO YOU PEOPLE!"  
Henry Pym was being dragged into Arkham Asylum, in a straight jacket, by two big burly men. Flash grinned,

"You know, Bats, for a moment, we'd all thought you might do something you'd regret."  
Batman turned to the Scarlet Speedster, staring right at him. Flash swallowed,

"I'll be quiet now."

Hawkgirl asked,

"Aren't you concerned he might break out?"

The Dark Knight Detective answered,

"We'll deal with it if and when it happens."  
**Back aboard the Watchtower… **

Farrah had been in her room, sobbing on the bed. She could not believe what she had just heard or saw just now. She was right, her lover was murdered, only, not in the way she imagined it. Even though he was brought back to life, she wanted payback for all the times she thought he was actually gone. She thought to herself,

_How can anyone do that to another human being? _

"I sometimes wonder that myself."

Farrah, surprised, looked up and saw, through teary eyes, Lance standing in the same room. The were-lioness tried to think of something to say, but Lance shrugged,

"Sorry, you were broadcasting. May I sit next to you?"

Farrah nodded.

As the demonic-inspired hero sat, he placed the sword on the bed and looked at Persiana,

"Farrah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about all of this. I mean, with all the craziness that's been going on, I just didn't have the time."

Persiana stared at her boyfriend,

"If you're looking for an apology, don't. I can smell that you're being sincere about it."

She wiped some tears away,

"You know, I was expecting Greer to come in and comfort me for this. Not you."  
Diablos sheepishly admitted,

"She asked me to talk to you."

He placed his hand on her shoulder,

"Farrah, I have to tell you something."

Farrah's breath caught in her throat. She sat down and looked at him, her feline green eyes meeting his red eyes. Lance explained everything that Leon had said to him, and what had happened. The lioness sat in silence, thinking of what her once great love did, and the sacrifice he gave to help her live.

At the end of it, Farrah nodded,

"I understand. I don't like it, but now, I understand."  
She looked at him,

"Leon told me to be happy with you, Lance."  
The red-eyed hero smirked,

"I heard him say that too."  
The furry feline swallowed nervously before caressing his cheek and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. Momentarily caught off guard, Lance composed himself and returned the kiss full on.

When it was over, Diablos exhaled,

"Wow, that's a kiss."

Persiana grinned coyly,

"There's more where that came from, handsome."

She pressed her lips intimately against his again, this time holding her breath longer and deeper. The two eventually fell on the bed and began to make out.

**In another part of the Watchtower… **

Tigra had gotten the other Avengers into a private room on the Watchtower. She wanted to speak with them about their future, and what they planned to do. Simon shook his head,

"I still can't believe we're stuck here."

Tigra shook her head,

"Even if we are able to go back, I can't. I won't. I need to stay here, with Farrah."

The Hero of a Million Suns nodded,

"I have to agree."

Simon also nodded in agreement.  
Carol sighed,

"Do you honestly think the League's gonna let us join up? Farrah probably told them what we did and they can't forgive us for it."  
The striped were-cat perched on a railing, trying to think. Simon walked up to her,

"You've known Farrah longer than we have. Can she help us?"

The were-tigress sighed,

"I don't know. She's more stubborn than I am."

Sentry said,

"I still can't believe Tony had a daughter. I mean, how could he have hidden it away from all of us?"

Greer shook her head,

"We have to ask her. I always knew she had a good reason for acting out against registration."

Just then, the door opened, and the seven original founders of the Justice League walked in. Superman looked at the four of them,

"Have you decided on what you want to do?"

Miss Marvel shook her head and was about to say something when Tigra jumped down from her perch and stood up,

"We want to join the League."

The Avengers turned to their furry, feline friend, stunned. The former Air Force major was stunned,

"What? You can't leave us!"

Flash sped up next to her,

"I think she said we."  
Wonder Man looked at Tigra,

"Are you sure you want to do this, Greer?"  
Greer nodded,

"Yes, I am. I've never been more serious in my life."  
She saddened,

"After everything that's happened, we can't go back. Not after this, not after everything."

Carol groaned and raised her hands in frustration.

Sentry nodded,

"I wish to join the League as well."  
Simon shrugged,

"I guess you can count me in, too."

The Avengers then turned to Carol Danvers. The former SHIELD operative blew a strand of her hair away,

"Fine, I'll tag along, but only because everyone else is."

J'onn looked at his teammates,

"There does not appear to be any deception from them."

Batman folded his arms,

"Still, they have to earn our trust."

"I think I can help with that."

Everyone turned and saw Farrah and Diablos looking into the room. The were-lioness said,

"Let me talk with them for a while, see if they're really sincere about all this."

The Big Seven looked at each other for a minute before Superman said,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
The lioness nodded,

"Yeah. Don't worry; I can handle anything they throw at me."

As Diablos and the Big Seven began walking out, John Stewart groaned,

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to turn out bad?"

Next Chapter:

Farrah confronts the four remaining Avengers about everything that has happened, and the end result will bring about a drastic reflection of each of the Avengers' actions. Find out next Chapter.


	45. Chapter 45: Consequences

**Justice League Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Perisana, Lance/Diablos, and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 45: Consequences 

**Outside the meeting room…**

Wonder Woman got concerned,

"What do you think she is saying to them?"  
J'onn shook her head,

"I do not know. However, I sense she is having some very serious words with them right now."

Flash had his ears cupped up against the door,

"Hey, I'm trying to hear what she's saying."  
Diablos rolled his eyes,

"Do you have any sense at all?"

John Stewart smirked,

"It's Flash we're talking about. Just ignore him. We all do."

**Inside the meeting room…**

Tigra swallowed nervously,

"Little sis, I had no idea-."

Persiana growled,

"Shut up."

She glared at each of her former teammates,

"All of you have some nerve asking to be a part of the League, after the crap all of you pulled! You betrayed Cap, your own friends and teammates, and for what? Power? Glory? Fame? Freedom? No, you signed on because all of you were too cowardly to do the right thing and stand by Steve when he needed help the most!"

Miss Marvel protested,

"Now, wait just a minute. You call us cowards? I seem to recall you trying to kill yourself. If that's not a cowardly death, I don't know what is!"

The lioness was about to pounce, but Sentry and Wonder Man kept them away from each other. Farrah shook her head,

"Out of all the people here, I do feel sorry for Sentry, on some level."  
She turned to the golden Avenger,

"Bobby, you're disturbed. I can appreciate that, with the Void in your mind, and you constantly worrying about all that power you have. I know Tony manipulated you into thinking that he could cure you."  
Sentry shook his head,

"I just want it to stop, Farrah. Tony said he would, but now, I don't know."  
Farrah placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, I don't blame you as much as I blame the rest of these guys."  
Carol placed her hands on her hips,

"Hey!"

Sentry asked timidly,

"Do you think the League can get rid of the Void?"

Persiana nodded,

"Yeah, I really think so. I really think they can help."

The blonde Air Force Major growled,

"Hey, what's the big idea? You tell us off and you're nice to Sentry!"

Farrah glared back,

"He didn't slap a parent in front of their child, nor did he try to sleep with Tony to lead the Avengers!"

Simon shrugged,

"She's got you there, Carol."

The blonde heroine scowled,

"Sell out."

Farrah then turned to Simon,

"Out of everyone here, I would think you would put up some sort of fight. You were a hero for years, willing to fight and stand by your friends. What happened?"  
Wonder Man explained,

"You know I started out as a villain. I stole money from my own company and worked with the Masters of Evil. I also came back in numerous incarnations as the Legion of the Unliving."

The were-lioness sighed,

"Simon, you were being used by the Masters and the Legion to carry out orders you would have never have done if you were in control of yourself. As for the embezzlement, you made a mistake and moved on with your life."

The ionic Avenger shook his head,

"But, was it enough? I mean, I always tried to do the right thing, and Tony made me see that siding with him was a good idea. People would follow my example, and, at first, I thought it was great idea. But now that I think about it, maybe I just didn't want the stigma of being a bad guy again come back to haunt me."

Farrah shook her head, placing her arm on his shoulder,

"Simon, you're a hero. You may not have started out that way, but you ended up being one when we needed the most. You learned from your mistakes, unlike some other people."  
Her eyes immediately set on Carol Danvers. Miss Marvel folded her arms,

"You really have nothing good to say about me."

Persiana nodded,

"Yeah. Cap approached you for help and, instead of helping him; you turn your back on him. To his face. Well, I suppose it wasn't half as bad as Yellow Jacket calling SHIELD. Plus, you've been after my Leon for years."  
Carol threw her arms in frustration and groaned,

"Will you stop with it already? I was not after your boyfriend!"

She then said,

"I admit, he was cute, but that-."  
Farrah shrieked,

"DIE, BARBIE BITCH!"  
She went in to maul the blonde, but Tigra held her back,

"Calm down, little sis."

Surprisingly, the lioness did. She then glared at Tigra,

"Those were the exact same words you said to me after I overheard that phone conversation…"

**Flashback…**

Farrah had gone to get some coffee to calm her nerves. Cap was planning something big and, with Leon dead, she had to fight on. Persiana was an emotional wreck and she was glad Tigra had defected after what happened with the clone Thor incident.

As Farrah poured the coffee, the lioness' ears twitched. She heard Greer's voice. Slowly, she walked to find out what she was saying.

Greer was covertly keeping her hands on a cell phone,

"Tony, I know what they're going to do. They're going to-."

The coffee cup dropped from Farrah's hands, shattering it and spilling the contents on the floor. Greer looked up and noticed the angry, horrified look on her former student's face. Farrah asked in confusion and anger,

"Greer, are you a spy?"

Tigra instantly swallowed nervously,

"Farrah, you need to calm down. This isn't-."

The lioness shrieked,

"YOU BETRAYED CAP! YOU'RE SETTING US UP!"

She ran back in on all fours to find Cap and the others, but they were all gone, going about on their mission. Tigra came up near her,

"Little sis, you need to listen to me."

Persiana angrily grabbed her mentor and threw her face first into a wall,

"You came in here to betray us! To betray me!"

She roared like a lion and bolted. Greer held her head and moaned,

"Little sis, wait."

**End Flashback…**

Tigra nodded solemnly,

"Yeah, I took our relationship for granted that day. With what you were going through with Leon's death, and with Civil War…I made a mistake that nearly cost me someone I truly care about. My family."

She looked at her younger 'sister',

"Farrah, I know we've had our differences, and I know why you're doing all this. You want us to pledge that we won't betray our new teammates like we did Cap."

Farrah smirked,

"You see; my insanity is good for something."  
Carol muttered,

"So's jail."

Farrah spun around, glaring,

"I heard that!"

The lioness then looked at the others,

"Well, what do you think?"

She held out her hand, palm down. Tigra instantly put it on top,

"A promise to a friend."

Sentry placed his hand next,

"A hope for a cure."

Wonder Man went next,

"The start of a new life."

Miss Marvel sighed and put her hand on next,

"I don't know why I'm supporting these lunatics."

Farrah rolled her eyes. She then got serious and placed her other hand on top,

"A pledge; never to back down, never to waiver. We're heroes first, and last. We are…the AVENGERS!"

**A few minutes later… **

The door opened and Flash was knocked down face first. Persiana shrugged,

"I somehow expected that."

She then looked to the other members of the Justice League,

"They can be trusted now. But, I know certain people here still have reservations…"  
She was looking at Batman and Wonder Woman as she said it. Farrah smiled,

"I'll take responsibility for them, and Diablos can help me watch them."  
Diablos shook his head,

"Since when am I being dragged into this?"  
Farrah narrowed her eyes and stormed up to him. She yanked on his collar and pulled him down to her eye level,

"Because I said so. Is that a problem?"

Lance squeaked, shaking his head,

"No."

Farrah grinned,

"That's better."

Hawkgirl shook her head,

"I get the feeling things are going to be pretty insane around here from now on, more so than they already are."

Next Chapter:

As the Justice League welcomes the Avengers, plots and plans are being schemed, and a dark force rises from Diablos' past. Find out more in the exciting conclusion next chapter.


	46. Chapter 46: New Friends and Old Enemies

**Justice League: Persiana**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Eve Willows, Bast, Hecate, and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 46: New Friends and Old Enemies

The four Avengers were waiting in the conference room where the Big Seven always met. Each one of them was nervous and anxious. The tension was running high, but when Persiana pleaded her case to the Seven that they could be trusted, despite the differences in beliefs, the League seemed to side her way.

Tigra was tense,

"Wow, this is like when I joined the Avengers for the first time. This time, though, I don't know anyone here."  
Wonder Man nodded,

"I know what you mean. This is going to be a big adjustment for us."

Sentry stared out the window,

"It's so vast."

Miss Marvel asked

"Vast?"

"Space. How do they do it? Live up here, while looking down at the world."

The Air Force major shook her head,

"I don't know. We'll have to ask them."

Just then, the doors opened. The Avengers looked and saw the Big Seven enter. Flash was first,

"Hey, kitty."

Tigra snarled,

"Don't even think about it."

She reared her fangs and hissed. Hawkgirl laughed,

"Typical Flash."  
Flash tried to reach out to the were-tigress, but Tigra slashed him. The Fastest Man Alive barely dodged in time,

"Yipes!"  
He quickly ran behind Hawkgirl,

"Here, you two get acquainted."  
John Stewart walked up to Miss Marvel,

"I'll be sponsoring your League membership."

He explained,

"Whenever there's a new member that wishes to join, one of us has to sponsor him. And, since I've seen you fight in that dimension, I wanted to sponsor you."  
Wonder Woman walked up to Wonder Man,

"I'm your sponsor because, according to Farrah, you're the greatest Avenger there was. That means you're an accomplished fighter."

Simon smiled at that. Flash quickly added,

"Not to mention a hit with Supergirl."

A loud scream could be heard,

"WHEN IS HE COMING OUT? I WANT SMOOCHIES!"  
Simon groaned,

"How long does this ceremony last?"

Hawkgirl answered,

"A few minutes."  
The ionic hero sighed heavily.  
Superman walked up to Sentry,

"I'll be sponsoring you. It's not everyday I meet someone who can make me bleed."  
The Hero of a Million Suns nodded,

"Well, that's interesting."

Tigra looked around,

"What about my sponsor?"

"That will be me."

The striped were-cat almost jumped as she heard Batman's voice from behind her. She turned,

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Batman stayed stoic,

"Farrah told me you were a cop in your world. I happen to like cops."  
Tigra then turned on the charm,

"Well, stud. What say we go on patrol together sometime?"

The Dark Knight shook his head,

"I'm busy."  
The were-cat sulked.

**After a few minutes…**

The Big Seven emerged, along with the Avengers. Persiana and Diablos, along with Supergirl, were the first to greet the new members of the Justice League. Tigra smiled,

"You know, I'm glad we're on the same team again."  
Farrah nodded,

"I know. I don't have to be worried anymore about being chased."

Supergirl screamed,

"BABY!"  
She flew into him. Simon quickly evaded and started running down the hall, screaming,

"HELP! SHE'S NUTS!"  
Tigra commented,

"Now, Simon knows what it's like to be chased."  
Miss Marvel looked at Persiana,

"Look, I still am not going to forget that you're the most annoying, self-centered, irritating bitch on the planet, but, at least I don't have to fight you anymore."  
She walked away, Persiana smirking. Diablos asked,

"Just what exactly are you smiling about? She just insulted you."

Miss Marvel rounded the corner and a loud shrill came from it. The League and the Avengers looked and they all started laughing. Miss Marvel was doused in green paint. She glared menacingly at Persiana,

"YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, RIGHT?"  
Farrah joked,

"You give a whole new meaning to the expression Green Monster, Barbie."

An irate shriek was heard and the chase was on; the lioness hastily eluding her blonde nemesis.

Diablos sighed,

"Something tells me that's going to be common place around here from now on."

The striped tigress grinned,

"You have no idea."

The red-eyed hero shook his head,

"Well, after everything that's happened, I'm beat. I think I'll go home and take it easy. My cat must be worried about me."

Flash asked,

"You own a cat?"  
Lance looked at the speedster,

"What? A guy can't like a cat?"

Wonder Woman asked,

"Aren't you worried about what the trouble Farrah could get into?"  
Several loud crashes were heard, and, in moments, a cat-fight had broken out between Carol and Farrah. Diablos grinned,

"From what I see, Farrah can handle herself just nicely."

He left for the teleporter.

**Elsewhere…**

Hank Pym was in a straight jacket in Arkham. He was betrayed by his friends for his duty. It wasn't his fault, he reasoned. It was theirs. He was going to get out and make them pay. His thoughts were drowned in the insanity that surrounded him, as the former Avenger had developed a sort of insane glint in his eyes as he continued to think of all the various things he would do to everyone that ever came into contact with him.

"Plotting revenge are we?"

The insect-inspired hero looked up to see a bald man in a business suit. At either side was a woman, looking to be a bodyguard of some kind. Hank looked up,

"What is this?"

The bald man explained,

"My name is Lex Luthor, and, you Dr. Pym, are a valuable asset to me."

He had the cell open and he walked in,

"You see, I have several like-minded individuals such as yourself that believe in controlling the superheroes. Would you like to meet them?"

Hank was stunned,

"Now? I'm in a cell."

Luthor laughed nonchalantly,

"You did not get the news; you've been released into my care."  
A cloud of purple smoke billowed and in a moment, they all disappeared and reappeared in Luthor's office. Hank looked around,

"Impressive, but I doubt you're a magician."

"No, that would be me, darling."

Yellow Jacket turned and was stunned to see Circe and the male Cheetah in the room.

"I'm impressed, Lex. This hairless one might be of some use to us after all."

Hank looked again and saw Grodd standing. He asked,

"A talking gorilla?"

Lex smiled darkly,

"I see you have much to learn, doctor."

"As do you, Mr. Luthor."  
Everyone turned and saw a woman with black hair, dark green lipstick, and a scandalous green dress. She smiled,  
"Dr. Pym, so good to see you again."  
Yellow Jacket swallowed,

"V-V-Viper? How did you get here?"  
The Hydra terrorist shook her head,

"That's my secret."

Lex narrowed his eyes,

"Who are you, Miss Viper? How can you help me with our situation?"

Viper smirked arrogantly,

"You have had dealings with a certain white-furred sex kitten, have you not? Suppose I had someone in my…employ…that could help you understand her."

A blonde woman with a well defined lithe build appeared in the shadows behind her. She adjusted her glasses and looked hungrily at Sebastian,

"Mm, my latest conquest. You and I will do well together."

The male Cheetah grinned back,

"You are not the only one."  
He growled playfully and purred lustfully in her ear. Viper rolled her eyes,

"Do you always have a thing for male felines, Eve?"

Eve looked back,

"I want three things out of this, Viper, and you too, Lex. One, my own lab. Two, unlimited test subjects, and three…I want to kill my daughter myself."

She then began laughing maniacally.

**Back to Lance…**

Lance had made his way back to his home. It was an abandoned library he converted into a livable space. As he walked through the back door, a small black kitten playfully ran up to him and started rolling on the floor. Lance bent down,

"Bast, please. I just got in. Give me a second to think."  
The black kitten purred affectionately and brushed up against him. The red-eyed hero sighed and picked up his pet,

"Now, I know I have it here somewhere."

He fished around and found a small ball of red yarn. He placed Bast down on the floor and rolled the ball in a direction away from him. Bast went for it and started balancing on it with playful ease.

The entire library had numerous paintings, some as far back as untold ancient times. In one room was nothing but bookcases Lance used to house his books. His bedroom also had bookcases in there as well, but he had a modest bed where he stayed. He flopped down, Bast on the floor, chasing after the ball of yarn. The kitten then noticed how depressed her master was and jumped on, meowing for attention. Lance shook his head,

"It's nothing, Bast. I just went through a lot and my new girlfriend is a lot to handle."  
The black kitten then started to grow taller, eventually taking the form of a muscular, lithe woman with black hair and the head of a feline. She was covered in a tan fur, and her tail jutted out from her robes. She purred,

"I heard it's a feline hybrid. And she's got another feline hybrid friend."

Lance shook his head,

"Farrah's different. I don't know how or why, but she is. There's something special about her."

The goddess of felines rolled her eyes,

"You still are hung up on that story, aren't you? The story of the White Flame. Four thousand years old, and you still act like a little kid."  
Lance smirked,

"Compared to you, I am a little kid."

He then turned serious,

"I really believe it's her, this time. She came as a star fell from space, dying."

Bast shook her head,

"I would have sensed if there was something special about her. There isn't."

Diablos looked at her,

"Suppose this was something you couldn't sense. Suppose she is the White Flame of legend."

Bast sighed,

"Even if she is, why is she so immature?"  
The red-eyed hero joked,

"More so than you?"  
Bast nodded,

"Yeah more so…hey!"

Lance just laughed at that.

Just then, Diablos sat up, an overwhelming sense of fear possessing him. Bast got concerned,

"Is something the matter?"

Lance looked out a window and a woman, about the same age as him, with demonic red eyes and a similar costume, shot him an evil smile. She then disappeared under the cover of darkness.

The goddess of felines asked,

"What is it?"  
Lance swallowed nervously, but managed to say,

"It was her, Bast. It was…Hecate."

The End of Justice League Persiana. Stay tuned for sequels coming soon.

Please read and review!! No Flames!!

AN: Bast is my take on the Egyptian goddess of felines. The Hecate that is my OC is NOT related to the Greek Goddess.


End file.
